Secrets uncover
by Menaji
Summary: Keeping secrets must run in the blood becuase not only dose the parents have secrets of thier own but their childern as well. And one secert will change their lives forever! Summary sux but the story is hella good trust me
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay I am sorry but really....I couldn't help myself. Also T.J. I kind of took him from VH1 lol If you haven't seen or watch Daisy of Love Flex real name is T.J. I had to use his sexy ass in this story.**_

-These Darn kids-

"McKenzie!..............MK were going to be late!" Hayden Micheals yelled upstairs. She then looked at her best friend's stepmother. "Candice what is she doing? Why is she taking so long were going to be late."

McKenzie came downstairs wearing distress blue jeans, her red arubun hair with blonde streaks in the front pulled back into a pony tail with a navy blue sheer top and black Dior flats. She looked very much like Christy her mother but had Marks eyes and that creepy glare. Candice loved McKenzie sense of style but knowing her husband, Candice knew Mark would have something to say about her top. "MK, you know your father would have a fit if he saw your top-"

"I'm wearing a black bar." She spoke simply to her step mom.

"I know but you know how your father is and I don't feel like hearing Mark's mouth this early in the am baby." Candice pouted and handed her a fitted white t-shirt. "For me....please....thank you."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go hoe- I mean Hayden."

"Trick."

* * *

Rebecca notices that her daughter was asleep. "Chasney.....wake up." She said opening Chasney's bedroom door. She rolled over to see meet her mothers brown eyes. "I'm tired. Not going to school today."

Before she could pull the blanket back over her head, Rebecca snatch it back. "Get dressed. Didn't Hayden wake you up?" Her tone was a threat not a promise. Rolling her eyes Chasney got up.

"Do I get breakfast?" She asked.

"No, get it on the way there." Rebecca loved her daughter in fact she loved all of her kids but Chasney was getting a tad bit out of control. Ever since some model guy in Los Angeles _"discovered"_ her over the summer brake she's acting like a diva and a tad bit spoil. "You got fifteen minutes!" Rebecca yelled upstairs to her youngest child.

"Alright." She spoke. Her cell rang it was her boyfriend T.J. "Hello."

"Hey darlin, just giving you a wake up call." He spoke. A smile crept on her face as she was zipped up her True Religion jeans.

"Aww thank you baby but my mother has already done that for me."

T.J. smiled. "Well I'll see you at school. I love you."

"Love you too!"

T.J. notices a blonde staring at him. "What babe-"

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A friend, chill out. I'm on my way to school so I'll see you later?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Sure. Love you. I'll be there later my class starts at 11:35."

Okay."

* * *

"Ahh Cameron…uhhhh I'm gonna-" Cameron Michaels looked up at the female. "Then do it….come for me." The younger female did what she was asked to do. Her body explode and it was the most amazing feeling to her.

"Cam?" She said catching her breath. "That was so….so…good."

Cameron placed his shirt over his head. "Yeah it was, but I got a class at noon. So I have to get going soon.

She looked at her cell. "But it's only 9 am." She smiled. "We still have time to talk or go another round." She winked.

Cameron wanted to but he was done for right now. "Uh…maybe later." He kissed her on the check. "Okay….see ya Stassi." Before he could completely get to his car, he received a call. "Hello?"

"Hey daddy, this is Stacy. What are you doing?"

Cameron tried to pen point on who Stacy was. "Hey...nothing babe getting ready to go to class. What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you. Thought I'd give you a call."

Usally, he'll have the girls picture on the phone as they called. This chick didn't have one so he must've met her during a party and they hook'd up. "So....." He said trying to remeber her. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much, finna go to work at downtown you should come by and see me."

_Oh, my Ambercombie girl_. "Yeah that dose sounds nice but I have a class at noon then I'mma head back to Houston to pick up my bestfriend and hit up a birthday party. Next week I should be back in Austin to get with you."

She pouted. "Okay, well I hope to see you then-"

"Until then keep it wett for me."

* * *

"Hey Tristen.....is Cam still coming to pick you up?" Kevin asked his son as he walked into his room. Tristen rolled over. "Yeah, suppose to dad. When really I can drive to Austin myslfe."

Kevin looked at him. "I'm not too fond of you driving alone-"

"But you'd rather have Camreon do it?" He laughs.

"Well....I'd rather you two drive up their your frist time and I'll drive your truck down there and its your deal from there."

Tristen looked at his father. "Dad, that is extra. Your doing to much. Listen I know you really don't want me to leave but sorry. I want to start my semeter at Texas State this spring. Kevin pouted. Tristen burst into tears. "Your almost fifty dude and your acting like this it's gay and hilroius at the same time." Kevin placed his hand on his elbow. "How the elbow?"

"Better. I can't wrestle now but I'll be fine. Tristen I do appriacte you not going off to school to see after me even though I told you a million times not too. Thanks son."

"No problem." Tristen stood up out of his bed. He was almost as tall to his father shoulders. "I'm finna get ready Cam's got a class at noon and then after that he'll be on his way back to Houston."

"Okay....I'll be at the gym." Kevin watched as his son walked into his bathroom. He was a tough guy but he knew Tristen had to be relased into the real sometime but to him it came too fast. Now Kristin was next, then Janey. Krystal then walked by and saw her husband in her stepsons room. "Honey what's the matter."

"Their growing up so fast." Kevin play cried. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Where's Jordan?" Mckenzie asked Chasney. Chasney simply shrug her shoulders. "Hey Chasney."

"Hi Evan, what's up?"

He blushed as his name rolled off her tounge. "Nothing much on my way to class. Hey MK."

"Hello Evan. So when are you going to ask my girl out?"

Evan faced turned red. "Were just friends."

Mckenzie gave Evan the eye. "But.....you like her more than that EBreezy."

Chasney elbowed her. "Shut up." She looked at Evan. "I'm going to need some help later on with my papper, can you proof read it for me?"

"Yeah, anything- I mean anything I can do to help." Evan smiled as her strawberry blonde hair touch pass her shoulders and it was cut in layers. Her face was as pretty as her mother and her body was very tone. Chasney stood at 5'8 and every now and then she behaved like a diva. It reminded Shawn how he use to act during his time in the WWE when he was younger. It made him sick but since she was the baby and the only one in the house she mostly got everything she wanted....from Shawn.

"Okay, bye Evan."

"Bye."

"You know that guy is in love wih you right?" Mckenzie spoke.

"He might have a little crush but I have T.J. and that's my man."

Mckenzie jaw drop at the sight of what she was seeing. "Are you sure about that, because it looks like he's sucking face with Kelly Kelly instead like that's her man."

Chasney turned around. Her green eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kelly the whore kissed him on the cheek. "What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

-Damnit Cameron-

Stephanie, Candice, Krystal, Alessandra and Stephanie along with Rebecca had lunch that afternoon. It was a Friday and the ladies were taking a break for before they started into their afternoon routine and before Stephanie had to fly out of town for a show.

"I'm thinking about getting back into the ring." All eyes were on Krystal. "What? I mean I still love doing it."

"Really?" Candice asks.

"Yeah. I love my family but I really want to go out there and do wrestle again." She looked down at her salad. "What do you guys think Kevin will say?"

"Honestly, not really sure about that one. Your haven't talk to him about this at all?" Alessandra asked her.

Krystal nodded her head no. "Besides, Tristen is leaving and Kristin is leaving and Jayne only have one year left after this. I might as well do something besides begin a housewife it's so boring."

Alessandra nodded. "Tell me about it."

"What about Jayne? I know you guys aren't going to let her stay by herself weeks and weeks at a time."

"No." She played around in her salad. "Haven't really decide on the company yet-"

"What descion its WWE." Stephanie said.

"Watch your tone trick-"

"So you telling me that your planning to go to TNA?"

"Maybe I might really now sure yet. I just need to wrestle again." Krystal informed her.

"Well I'll sign everything up for you-"

"Didn't I said I'm not making a descion yet Hemlsey?" Krystal spoke.

Stephanie nodded her head. "Yeah but.....whatever."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cahsney questioned Kelly.

"Excuse me?" Kelly frowned.

McKenzie glared at T.J. "You just kissed her."

T.J. rolled his eyes. "We were just talking-"

"Yeah in tongues." McKenzie kept her glare on him. It was really starting to creep him out.

Chasney didn't say anything. T.J. lifts her chin up. "Baby, come here. It was just a kiss on the cheek."

As they walked down the hall holding hands, McKenzie couldn't believe her best friend fell for it again. McKenzie glared and Kelly before walking away. Yeah T.J is good looking but he's an complete asshole as well. Lair and cheater. She looked around and notice it was time for her next period class and decide to go ahead without Chasney. College AP writing was boring and she wished she would've taken in her freshmen year, but this was just something extra to look good on her college application. She couldn't wait to attend college and move to Los Angeles to pursue her dream as a .........something. She was crossed between writer , fashion designer, singer or slacker. McKenzie then received a text message from Chasney.

**Chasney: Left early, T.J. and I went to lunch. See you later on tonight at my sister's B-day xoxo**

McKenzie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. To make the class go by faster, She then IM her other best friend Jordan.

**MK: Where are you? How come your not at skool hooker?**

**Jordan: Cramps**

**MK:OMG are you serious?**

**Jordan: .....ugh yeah but I feel better now**

**MK: Scott and Alessandra let you stay at home because of cramps?**

**Jordan: lol no, I just styaed after everyone left**

**MK: Well I caught a ride this morning with Hayden. She not going to her last period class. Come pick me up since your not doing anything else.**

**Jordan: Okay **

* * *

"Tristen! Come on." Cameron yelled at his best friend.

Tristen moved his hands through his long blonde hair. He cut it because he figured it was too long and he'd look just like his father.

"Shit, you look like Edge." Camreon yelled.

Tristen rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He playfully pushed him. "The fuck took you so long?"

"I had a class...with Tasha." He licks his lips.

"Your a whore."

"Your a douche."

Tristen flips him off. "Help me with my bags before my dad come back and keeps me here."

"Alright....Hayden is still having her birthday party tonight?"

"Yeah, is McKenzie going to be there?" Cameron asked with a slight blush on his face.

Tristen smirks. "Yeah I guess that should would be. So are you finally gonna grow some balls and ask her out?"

Cameron looked at his best friend like he was crazy. "Uhh...what are you talking about?"

"You know you like her, stop denying it."

"I'm not denying shit asshole, she seems like a cool girl-"

Tristen smirks. "What do you mean seems like a cool girl? Fucker we all grew up together."

Cameron knew Tristen was right. He adored McKenzie but he didn't want to be a one woman girl just yet. He was only 22. "Whatever, help me with this."

* * *

"You know they're just jealous of us babe?"

She spat. "T.J., Kelly was all over you and in public-"

He shot a look at her. "So you'd rather for me to do it behind your back? Baby, she was just begin her flirty slfe I completely ignored it."

Chasney felt a bit better. Maybe McKenzie was just over-reacting. As she was about to place a kiss on T.J. lips, her cell rang and it was her father. His theme music was his ring tone on her cell.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, where's Hayden?"

She tried not to sound smart. "Did you call her cell?"

"No, I got her something and I want to make sure she doesn't see it so I am going to need you to pick it up. I would do it myself but I won't get there until tonight of her party."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, where?"

"At the Louis Vuntton store. It's that handbag she's been fussing about so make sure you get it and keep it in your room."

"Alright. See ya when you get here."

"Love you."

"Love you too daddy, bye."

Even though Chasney was the youngest child biologically, Hayden was Shawn and Rebecca adopted daughter. Things weren't going to well in Hayden's household and from then on they took care of her like she was blood. Which confused Chasney at first when she was little but the more she got older Chasney and Hayden were actually felt like sisters. With Cameron and Chayanne gone away to college, Chasney was happy to have a little sister around...sometimes.

* * *

As McKenzie waited for Jordan, she was approached by Evan. "Hey."

"Hey, why did you do that earlier?"

She sighs. "Evan please you like her."

"Yeah I do but let me tell her-"

"And that's gonna be when, on your death bed?" She smirks.

"NO! Soon, Sunday when I proof read her work."

McKenzie got up as soon as she seen Jordan's sliver BMW roadster pull up. "You need to express your feelings because the guy she's with is a complete asshole. My friend deserves better and I think personally, that better is you."

Evan smiled. "Oh...yeah?"

McKenzie smiled. "Yeah. See you next week." She turned to her darked haired friend. "Hey."

"Hey, so our little friend ditches you huh?" Jordan asked.

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Jordan looked very much like Scott around the eyes and she had his signature dark hair and Alessandra's body. Curves to die for. Where in the hell did those crystal blue eyes come from neither Scott nor Alessandra has any idea. Jordan was sometime compared to Glamour model Katie Price.

"Hey MK, why didn't you catch a ride with Kirstin?"

McKenzie shrugs her shoulders. "She had a late class and I didn't feel like waiting."

"Have you told your parents about going to Los Angeles after you graduate?"

"No."

Jordan raised her eyebrow. "Cameron is in town."

"And." She studied the text message she just received.

Jordan stop at the red light. "What do you mean and...he likes you-"

"He's a whore."

Jordan removed a strand of dark hair from her pretty tan face. "Listen, I think you two look cutie together."

McKenzie looked at her. "Whatever, I know Cam and if he really liked me then he would have hit on me or asked me. Cameron Shawn Michael's isn't shy about anything."

* * *

Hours later......

Cameron stood in his old bedroom staring at himself in the mirror which this was something he did everyday. McKenzie stood by the door staring at him. He was super hot but a super hoe as well. He wasn't a one woman type of guy. And if he did like her so much how come she was the only one who didn't know. McKenzie block the thoughts of her conversation with Jordan earlier. "Hey you."

Cameron turned around. "Hey. doll face, what up?"

"Your mom told me to come get you, Hayden is finna blow out the candles."

Camreon stared at her beauty. "I will." He smiled. "What do you think of this shirt?"

"Looks good." After moments of staring at each other, McKenzie felt weird. "What?"

"Nothing....actually its something."

"What is it?" She crossed her arms.

"I-I like your hair. Blonde and red its hot."

McKenzie raised her eyebrow. "Right.....okay. I'll meet you downstairs."

After seeing McKenzie disappear, Cameron slaps the palm of his hands against his forehead. _"Damnit ...what the hell his wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

-Untitled-

The entire night of Hayden's party, Cameron kept his eyes on McKenzie Callaway. She was beautiful, why couldn't he just tell her? He never had a issues with a chick before. "This is insane."

"What is?"

He lock eyes on Jordan Hall. "What?"

"What?" She smiled. "What's insane because surly it isn't this party. Now if our parents weren't here then it'll be a different story."

"I was trying to tell MK how I felt and it just didn't go right. In my mind I was prepared but the words just didn't come out."

Jordan toss her jet black hair over her shoulder. "Listen, you have to tell her because she doesn't believe us. Actually, you need to tell her ASAP because she's leaving to go to Los Angeles after school." Jordan placed her sliver diamond Rolex in front of Cameron's face. "Time is ticking....you can't be a whore forever Cam."

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to come Alessandra, where is Trey?" Rebecca asked her.

"At home with Scott."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh....and how is the other baby?" She smiled rubbing Alessandra's stomach.

Alessandra placed her hands on her belly. "I....I miscarried."

"Shit I didn't mean-I didn't know-"

"Becca it's fine its just that its not normal ya know? Scott and I want to have another kid but maybe it's not meant to be I guess."

Rebecca grabs her friend gently by the arm. "Ally." She removes her brown hair from her face. "It's.....I dunno. You guys ill get through it."

"Cameron, Cheyenne, Chaseny and Hayden, your four loving kids. Maybe I just can't except the fact that I could have had three kids by now."

Rebecca smiled."Remember, God works in mysterious ways."

"Yeah he dose, Jordan is an complete example."

They both laugh. "Well since your not with child how about a drink."

* * *

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

After a while the party died down, the birthday girl was surprised not only with a new handbag but her father Shawn was there in attendance as well. Hayden and Kristal moved their party to a local night club. McKenzie, Chasney, Jordan, Tristen, McKenzie older sister Chloe her boyfriend, and Cameron along with others partied in the VIP section of the night club.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

My ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

"Jordan! Jordan Take a picture!" Hayden yelled as her and Kristal did a sexy pose.

"Say WHORE-"

"WHORE!"

Cameron just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dude, you looked like dad when you just did that."

He looked at Cheyenne. "Please, I'm far from it."

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Tirsten, your bff has been acting weird."

He smiled." Why you say that MK?"

"I dunno, he just has."

He poured her a drink. "Well, I already told you once he likes you but whatever."

She shook her head. "And I told you once, that I know his reputation and those words has to come from his mouth only."

Tristen rolled his eyes. "Well let me ask you this, you like him?"

"Not in that way. We grew up together."

Tristen took a shot of Grey Goose. "Okay, well how about this....I'm just going to stay out of it." He leaned over to her. "But know this, when we go back to Austin you'll still be on his mind.........no matter how many girls he sleeps with."

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? _

_

* * *

"Okay, Evan here's the paper and the cover sheet. Do you think I should change this style font? Ms. Miller can be a bitch about it."_

He stared at Chasney. "No....it's perfect."

She looked at him. "Your not looking at my paper dude."

"Uh---OH The cover page is fine. I'm going to proof read your paper now."

"Cool. I'll be downstaris, you want anything to drink?"

"Anything besides water."

She smiled. "Be right back."

As the blonde entered her kitchen, she looked through the fridge for two ice teas. "Mom, where is all the ice teas? I at least left three or four in here?"

Rebecca kept reading her book. "Not sure, you know your brother drinks like a mad man."

Closing the fridge, she crosses her arms. "Hayden has Chad in her room and you don't say anything, I bring Evan here you don't say anything but as soon as T.J. comes over, he and I have to sit in the living room."

"Well you should get your own place then Chasney. But as long as your in my house daughter you do what I say and T.J. is not allowed in your room."

She places her hand on her hips. "Now I see why Cheyenne moved out."

* * *

"Oliver, dinner is ready!"

"Coming mom!" Oliver was so excited to leave Dallas and head to Austin for school. He knew his mother and step- father were keeping secrets from him and since it seems like they were never going to tell him who is real parents are, he was going to find them. But instead of showing up at the door step of his biological mother and father he deiced to spend time with his brother.

* * *

**_Love game words and lyrics by Lady Gaga_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Something's up...just don't know what-

"Krystal, we've been through this. I don't want you to work. You don't even have to."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Yes Kevin, I am aware of that but I don't want to be stuck in the house all day either it's boring."

Kevin now had dyed his hair grey and he still looked good. "I know with Tristen leaving then Kristin is leaving soon too. Me on the road it's gonna suck with you just being here alone I know."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Let me think about it babe."

Krystal crossed her arms. "There's nothing to think about. I gave up my career, my lifestyle for you-"

"Well that sorta comes with begin married Mrs. Nash!" He yelled at Krystal as she stormed out the room. "Damn it."

* * *

Scott placed his head on his wife's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Alessandra smiled and kissed her husbands fore head. "Yeah."

"Don't lie-"

"I'm not Scott, its just that I won't feel comfortable going to Cassie's baby shower."

Scott looked around. "I can't tell you bought her everything damn thing at the store."

She smiled. "I got confused and lost control."

He kissed her hand. "Listen, maybe Jordan and Trey is all we need. But if you want more, I'll give it you. Happy wife happy life."

She giggled. "I love you so much."

"I love you....even more." Scott kissed her on the cheek. "So let's go practice at making a baby."

* * *

"Dude you live like a pig."

"Tristen I've been busy, I don't have time to clean up this apartment besides its just beer cans."

Tristen wasn't a clean freak but he liked everything to be nice and neat. "As many of girls you have over here, yup can't get them to clean up."

"Well my ambercomie girl is coming over.......you think I should have her clean....naked?"

Tristen rolls his eyes as he places his bags into the other bedroom. "Your a whore."

_......elsewhere....._

"This campus is entirely too big."

Cameron winks at a girl passing them by in the hallway. "You'll get use to it Tristen."

As the two enter the letcure hall, Camron and Tirsten sat right next to eachother along with another guy who had dark features but a soft smile and eyes.

Tristen leaned over. "Stop staring fag."

"Shut up, he looks familiar." Cameron gave the guy a slight wave.

He waved back, just then the young man decide to walk towards Tristen and Cameron. "You mind if I sit here, I'm new."

"Sure, I'm Cameron and this is my bestfriend Tristen."

"Hey...I'm Oliver."

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Hey Jordan, your home from school you can help me now."

Jordan slowly places her back pack on the floor and stares at her mother. "Uh...this is the baby's room."

Alessandra gave her daughter a weak smile. "I know but until it happens I want to turn this into something else."

She corss her arms. "Okay, I'm gonna go...._make up something Jay_. I'm finna do homework."

"Okay well at least throw this trash away for me-"

"Fine." Jordan walks into her room. "My mother has lost it." Her cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey sunshine, it's me."

Jordan smiles. "Hey, how you been?"

"Good, I miss you." Jordan's voice sent a chill through the callers spine.

"I miss you too, look I got some home work and later on I'll meet up with you? Sounds good baby." Jordan said in a relax tone voice.

"Okay, do I get a kiss when i see you-

Jordan moans. "More than that."

"Bye Jordan."

"Bye Mia."

* * *

"Wow, that's your dad huh? Cool for the both you that's awesome."

Tristen smiled. "Your a wrestling fan?"

"I watched it and I know everyone but....I dunno would that make me a fan?"

Cameron and Tristen looked at each other. "No, that's makes you a good viewer I guess-"

They laughed. "As long as your not one of those craze fans, then you can't hang with us?"

Oliver laughed. "Sure, that's cool."

" Are you from Texas?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, Houston then my mom married my step dad and we now live in Dallas." Oliver was stop before he manged to give himself away. "That's all about me."

"You look famliar, sorry if I was giving you the gay vibe elair."

Oliver laughed which was all too familiar to him as well. "Yeah I did get that but I found out you wasn't a fag which was cool." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go catch up with you guys later?"

"Wherer you going?"

"I got a night class."

Tristen crossed his arms. "That sucks."

Oliver gave him a look. "Yeah, so See ya guys later.".

Cameron looked at his best friend who barley spoke a word. "So.....what's going on with you? Jealous I made a new friend?"

"Phsst as if." Tristen looked at Cameron. "Something about him, don't know what?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews ladies keep them coming!!!! Also the title of this chapter I got from the Real Housewives of New Jersey....yeah I'm sorry but I love reailty T.V._

-Happy wife, Happy life-

"Candice! Candice!"

Candice looked at Mark, she stood in the door way with her arms crossed. "Yes dear."

"Look." Mark unveiled a pink motorcycle. "And its for you-"

"Mark since when out of the years you've known me to ride a bike? Your just a retried wrestler who doesn't know what to do with his time." Candice smiled.

"Yes I do know what to do with my time Candice." He smirk suggestively.

"Oh yeah?"

Mark winked at her. "Yeah....... I do you with my time sugar. And How can you say that, I just retired three weeks ago let me get use to not having a schedule baby."

"Give me a baby."

Mark's jaw drop. "Uhhh where did this come from?"

"Mark were in love, we live together, I want kids, I want a wedding that I never got to have. You said you'll give me all of that once you retired and now you have-"

"Baby slow down-" Mark pulls Candice towards him.

"I've waited for you. Now it's tome you rush things with me Mark."

"Look, I know after out brake up a few years ago I said everything would change and it is believe me."

Candice placed her hands on her hips. "We've been married for years now. I though we were gonna have a real ceremony?." She placed his hand on her belly. "And have a family."

"We do."

"Mark I love McKenize and Chloe but they are your children that you have with your ex-wife. You know my background and what I did. I want to be normal."

Mark grin. "You can't be normal with a guy like me. Besides, I- How about this. This one last thing for me."

"What?" She spoke her mouth out.

"Take a ride with me."

Candice goarn. "Mark-"

"JUST DO IT DAMNIT!"

* * *

Janey, Kristin and Krystal headed home later that night after coming from a girls day out. Kevin oddly was on the couch waiting. "Hey girls."

"Hi dad." Both Kristin and Janey spoke.

"Look what I got." Janey said holding up her bags.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Victoria secret? Krystal we went through this a million times-"

"They're just panties, trust if I went to wall mart they'll have the same thing." Janey spoke.

Krystal didn't utter a word. Instead she headed to her bedroom. While Kevin made his daughters go to their room. He closed the door behind him as he entered his master bedroom. "So are we gonna talk?"

"I dunno, it seems like when I want to talk you over rule it Kevin."

He sits on the edge of the bed. "So you really want to go back to wrestling?"

"Not so much I just want to work from home or do something active. Not much travelling."

"Okay, to make you happy." He placed a brand new pink dell lab top in front of her. "How about this, Monday thru Thurs in between the hours of your choice your my assistant of my personal email accounts and website. All you have to do is post updates and respond to emails to my fans. You do a good job (he moves in closer to her) you get more than just a raise. What you think?"

Krystal gave him a weak smile.

"This all I got unless you just want to be seen on television."

Krystal then got an idea. "What about every week I interview you or do a weekly video or something. Hey I look good I want some attention besides being your wife."

Kevin nod his head in agreement. "Happy wife happy life....... it's whatever you want."

* * *

Mark and Candice arrived at their destination. Candice still had a bit of a attitude with Mark but she pushed it aside to look at the view. "Where are we?"

"You remember the first time we took a ride on my bike? I drove this bike up here with you..."

Candice then remembered and smiled. "This is where we had our first kiss."

"Look, I've been in love with you for years and baby you've been so patient with me and..." He got down on one knee. "Candice Michelle Beckman-Callaway......will you have my kids."

Candice playfully rolled her eyes. "You don't even have to ask Mark. So you had me to come all the way up here for this, when you cloud've just said all this at the house-"

"It would've been romantic enough." He pointed to the sky. "Look at that sunset babe."

And what a sight it was. The sun was setting and it looked like something out of a beautiful painting. Mark passionately kissed his wife. "So Mark, when do you want to start this wedding and this family?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Well, you set the date." He kissed her on the cheek. "And about the family, we can start that right now."

* * *

"So let me tell you about Trey and Scott's fight. So Scott was watching Trey even though it was the other way around. " She laughs. "I barley let Trey eat sweets but that day Scott gave Trey a pretzels, then Scott open a candy bar and offered it to him. Scott gave him the candy and Trey wanted more, Scott said no. So Trey threw the pretzel on the floor started screaming and everything it was so funny."

Stephanie smiled. "Ah he's funny. So Alessandra, how is everything coming along with the baby making."

Alessandra lowered her eyes. "The baby making is fantastic but no matter how many times Scott shoot it's not working-"

Stephanie smiled. "Okay tmi and we both know he's not shooting blanks, and your not that old to still have kids either."

Alessandra gave her a weak smile. "Yeah I know but maybe if we don't try and I don't think about it.....it'll happened."

"Maybe, it will happened. Were all praying and rooting for you both."

* * *

Over the weekend, Oliver headed to Dallas to help his mom clean out her basement. "So how has school been so far? You met any friends?"

"Yeah I did actually, Tristen Nash and Cameron Micheals."

Jennifer felt her entire body froze. She remain silent. "Oh."

Jennifer never lied to Oliver, she took care of Oliver from day one and had raise him. But the older Oliver got the more questions he asked. He stumbled upon letters and put everything together. The weeks following the letter, Oliver took a DNA test along with taking a Popsicle stick with him. He found out Jennifer wasnt' his biological mother.

"Oh." Oliver said. "They're cool kids." He corssed his arms.

Jennifer knew that he knew now."Well." She looked at her son.

"Well.......so were you ever gonna tell me?"

Jennifer's feet went cold. She didn't know what to do and she had her eyes on the floor the entire time. " Yes I was-"

"When?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! I've raised you since that bitch gave you up.-"

"That's my mother your talking about....your sister."

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips. "Oliver, your my son. She went off and got married and rarely came to see you. If it wasn't for Shawn's money who knows what shell do-"

"Those are my mom and dad your talking about!" Olivers voice was in a rage.

Jennifer quickly turned around to face her son. "No, that's only one of your parnets I'm talking about." Her voice was cold. "Shawn's not your father."


	6. Chapter 6

_One week later....._

Stephanie had time off for a while and went straight to planning a family gathering along with Murphy's birthday. She decide on making it a carnival theme party and hope that everyone would have fun including the parents since there was a bar involved.

"Hey honey."

Stephanie smiled as Hunter made his way through the door with his suitcases. "Hi." They kissed. "Where is the princess?"

"Taking a nap."

"Oh-"

"Hunter don't wake her up!"

He smirks. "I wasn't going too." He loved his daughter and being away from here four to three days out of a week was hard for him. He don't know how Kevin, Scott, Shawn, and Mark did it. "Besides it's time for her to wake up because if she sleeps she's gonna be up all night." He kissed his wife on the neck. "And I plan on having you up on all night." Hunter eyes were now on the amount of money that would be spent on Murphy's party. "Okay, I just lost my hard on, Stephanie, this is a toddlers party not her wedding!"

"It's specail-"

"Yeah and it should be cheap too." The ringing of Hunter's cell went off. "I have to take this call but were not done finish talking about this?" He kissed her on the forehead.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hello?"

"How are you?"

Hunter almost lost it at the sound of her voice. "Good and you?"

"Perfect, I'm missing you thou."

Hunter entered his and Stephanie's master bathroom. "Yeah same her sweet face. I'll be back before you know it."

"Well what do you have plan this weekend, I could come down there?"

He ran the water in the bath tub. " Not a good idea, and besides I've already told you that I come to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess I can wait. Keep in touch?"

"Sure will."

* * *

Jordan, Kristin, McKenzie, Chasney and Janey along with Hayden sat outside of Jordan's patio. The girls flip through magazines while laying on the pool side.

"So how long are Scott and Alessandra gone for?" Chasney asked.

"They're coming back Sunday night, and aren't you suppose to be somewhere actually?"

"Yeah T.J. canceled his sister is sick and his parents are out of town so he had to watch her." McKenzie rolled her eyes.

"He's lying." Kristen mumbled.

Chansey jaw drop. "Kristen!"

"I'm sorry but he is Chasney."

"How come you guys don't like him?" She didn't understand.

Jordan and Hayden looked at each other. "Sis, I mean shit-"

"Your just gonna have to see it for yourself hon." Jordan spoke.

Chansey really didn't like the fact that everyone was jumping on T.J. "Whatever."

Mckenzie just sat there and listen, she couldn't believe how dumbfounded one of her best friends really was.

* * *

"Hey man, where ya been?"

Oliver looked up to see Cameron standing next to him and he greeted him with a smile. "Hey man, ughh it's been drama at my house so yeah?"

"What's going on?" Tristen asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah actually I do."

Cameron sense that something was up. "That's cool, you don't have to discuss it bro."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late to class so....I'll catch up with you later man."

Cameron smiled. "Alright man. Dude what's going on?"

Tristen made a smirk. "Dude I just asked him a simple question- why do you care about some random guys feelings you just met a few weeks ago anyway?"

* * *

"Trey! Trey!" Scott hollard through the house. "Damn it" Scott sometimes wish his home wasn't that big because he could find his kids. Jordan was the same way running around. "TREY OLIVER HALL WHERE ARE YOU?!" He then heard giggles coming from the under the kitchen table. "GOTCHA!"

Trey just laugh. "You found me daddy."

Scott grabs his three year old son. "How dose your mother deal with you?" Then Trey just yells. Scott gave him a look. "I think the Mohawk is too much for you son."

Alessandra enters. "What in the world is he yelling for?"

"He's nuts."

She kissed her son. "That's not nice."

He notice the look on his wife's face. "Is everything alright?"

"Alessandra gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, actually I have a doctor's apartment."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Oh just to see whats going on with me that's all."

Scott playfully rolled his eyes. "Nothing, but I'll go with you to see what he says for support babe."

"You don't have too-"

"Your gonna tell me anyway." He laughed. "I'll go and support you babe."

* * *

"I can't believe you let this happened." Mark said to Hunter who's back yard was now turned into a carnvial.

"Stephaine...it's all her fault."

Hunter laughed. "She's the only one who can make her imangations come to life."

Mark laughs. "Right. I'mma go get my face panited."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Geezz Mark."

"McKenzie!!!! Come with me to get our face panited!"

Eventhough she was around her friends and family, McKenzie shook her head in embarssment. "Oh my God."

_.......Meanwhile.........._

"Later on there is going to be a dinner party later after this so don't loose your engry yet guys."

Krystal playfully rolled her eyes at Stephaine. "Please I'm glad my girls are teenagers."

Setphaine smiled at the sight of Tristen, Cameron and their friend enter their yard. "Wow look at these three handsome young men. Hi Tristen, anc Cam."

"Hey Stephaine." They both said in unison.

Tristen placed Murphy's present on the table. "Hey mom."

Krystal smiled. "Hey Tris."

"This is Oliver, he goes to school with us."

"Nice to meet you Oliver."

He waved shy-like. "You all as well."

_.........Elsewhere.........._

"You didn't return my call last night Hunter!"

"Listen today is my daughter's birthday, I don't have time for this shit." He hangs up the phone and turns it on silent. "Hey Uncle Hunter, here's Murphy she was looking for you." Jordan smiled handing Hunter his daughter.

Hunter's frown then turned into a smile. "Hey princess." Murphy had everything from looks to ways like Hunter except the nose and eye color which was Stephanie's. Her pretty pink dress along with her birthday crown was too cute on her. "You want to go get a face painting?"

She smiled yes and he instantly granted her wish. Stephaine and Murphy was his life and he loved having it, but somehow old habits die hard. And Hunter's habit was sex.


	7. Chapter 7

-Meeting eye to eye-

(Still at Murphy's party)

Cameron approach McKenzie playfully pushing her. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hi Cam, who's your friend?"

"That's Oliver."

"You guys look alike a bit."

Cameron raised his eyebrow. "Really, don't see it. I'm a am the hottest guy in Texas."

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Listen, Stephanie is throwing a dinner party later you coming?"

McKenzie nodded yes. "I don't have anything else to do on later on tonight."

"You wanna be my escort for the evening?"

McKenzie looked up into his blue eyes. "Cameron Shawn Micheal's are you asking me out?"

"No McKenzine Christina Callaway I'm not." He smirks. "If I'd ask you out....you'll know it."

McKenzie locked eyes on him. "Please define your definition as a date....what sleeping with girls after it?"

Cameron like the attention that he got from girl but that doesn't make him a bad person. He crossed his arms and gave McKenzie a glare. "Listen, it's not my fault that I am attractive and it's not my fault girls want me just like im pretty sure you can't help if you you get looks all the time. If a girl doesn't want to fuck me I'm cool with that but most of the time......they do."

Disgusted McKenzie walked away rolling her eyes.

* * *

Tristen burst into laughter. "I can't believe you told her that bro."

"It's the truth I'm not a player and don't hate me hate the game."

Oliver then came in to enter their conversation. "Hey guys, your family is grate I'm surprise I'm not star struck."

Tristen left. Cameron rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to him he has to warm up to you."

"Hey I'm not trying to replace anyone."

"Dude, and your not trust me. Tris and I are the only boys in our house hold so not only have we been best friends but brothers as well so.....he'll get over it."

"Hope so, I don't want Kevin Nash son to be pissed at me."

* * *

Later on that night, fireworks around 7 that evening were poping in celebration of Murphy's party. Krystal leans on her husband. "Honey, I never expect Stephanie to go this far with her daughter's party. I mean Jay and Kristen never had this dramatic ending at their b-day."

"No they didn't, but we made it up to them by giving them a BMW's." They laughed.

Hunter, as he held his daughter in his arms he wrapped another around Stephanie. He watched the fireworks and was still a bit pissed off that a four year old got all of this but if this what made his wife and Murphy happy, he was all for it.

Scott held Trey, Jordan in between her mother and father watching the fireworks as well. "Ooooh Dad did you see that?"

"Yeah." She smiled at the sight of his daughter and her child like reaction of the fireworks.

Mark, Candice, and McKenzie watched as well. Oliver stood close by Cameron, and his sister Chasney. Oliver was aware that Rebecca was his mother and that Shawn wasn't his dad. He was upset at first I mean who wouldn't want the Heart-brake Kid as their father. He found his mother now it was time that he found his father. But tonight wasn't the night. Everyone around him seemed so happy but he wanted to be apart of his real family. With his mother Rebecca and siblings he then received a phone call from his mother Jennifer.

"Hello?" He spoke walking away.

"Now you decide to answer the phone Oliver! HUH You need to come back home-"

"Mom I'm 23 years old I don't need to do anything now if you'll excuse me I'm here with my family."

"Trust me your just like her, you don't have the guts to confess and tell anyone. Just come back to Dallas and we can sort this out Oliver. Don't you have any respect for the person who took care of you and raised you?"

"Yeah AUNTIE I DO-"

"Oliver if she really wanted you...you'll be there living with them and no secrets would be hidden from her marriage-"

"Wow keeping secrets must run in the family because for the last 20 something- years you've kept the fact that she was my mother." Oliver spoke in a loud whisper.

Jennifer cried. "Oliver I was going to tell you but Rebecca seems to went on with her life and you weren't included."

Oliver shook his head. "Good bye."

* * *

"What the hell was he doing here?" Stephine glared at the sight of her brother walked towards them carry a pink jeep. Murphy instantly jump from her fathers arm running towards her uncle.

"Uncle Shane!"

He smiled. "Hey honey!"

Mark leaned over to Hunter. "You better get her away from him before your toddler becomes high."

Hunter nodded and kept his glare on Shane. As he got closer carrying his niece in his arms, Hunter block him. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my niece play on her fourth birthday and giving her her present."

Hunter jerk the truck. "Thanks, now leave."

Shane didn't want any trouble, especially since it was him vs. Hunter, Shawn, Scott, Mark and Kevin. "Alright....alright." He bent down to kiss Murphy. "I love you but I have to go."

"Why? I want you to stay."

Shane's face was sincere which was something different to see on that evil man. "I gotta go hon. I love you."

Murphy's face was sad. "Okay." She ran to her mother.

Shane gave the men one last look before leaving. Hunter turned to his wife. "I don't want him here."

"I didn't even know he was coming Hunter."

* * *

After the fire works were over, Chasney went with T.J. while Jordan, and Kristin along with Tristen headed out to a night club. "Hey Oliver, I didn't get a chance to introduce you to my mom and dad!"

Oliver forze at the sight of finally seeing and meeting his mother in person. "Okay." He sounded nervous.

Cameron smiled. "Okay.....mom, dad! Here's my new friend ."

Shawn turned around to meet the young mans gaze. "Whoa were you two separated at birth you look alike." He smiled. "How Ya doing kid."

Cameron was annoyed now. "Okay everyone has been saying that but I don't see it. MOM this is friend."

Rebecca turned around and to keep her composer she smiled. "Hello."

"This is Oliver, Oliver this is the old people."

Oliver and Rebecca kept their eyes lock on each other. _I know she knows...she has too_.

Rebecca thoughts were running wild she had to hurry up and leave. _No....not here....not now.......please God_. "Well it's been nice meeting you Cameron where are you heading?" She asked her eyes lock on Cameron not giving into another stare to Oliver.

"Ughhh.....going to the strip club maybe and then meeting up with Tristen, his sister and Jordan."

Shawn rolled his eyes at the fact of his son going to a strip club. "Call us...nice meeting you Oliver."

"You two as well."

* * *

"Damn baby you haven't been over here in a while." T.J. smiled at her girlfriend.

"I know but, Murphy party was was a must to attention baby." Chansey kissed him. "So, I'm tired and I know you are too....let's just go up to your room."

T.J. grin and lead his girlfriend to his room. "Sure will, my mom and dad are out of town and just for tonight....(he kisses her) let's play house."

Chasney got s chill down her spine. "Let's."

* * *

The next day, Jordan receive a surprise visit from a friend. "Hey babe."

She greeted a busy Latina name Mia who she met through a mutual friend. "Hey Jay, can I come in?"

"Sure can."

"So how long have we got?" She brushed her breast up against the other female.

Jordan was turned on and barley could resits. "Shit." Jordan invited Mia in. "I dunno." She kissed her on her neck and cleavage. "But, I want you."

Mia blushed. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"So when do I get to meet your parents? I mean we have been sleeping together for a while now."

Jordan brushed her long raven black hair over her shoulders. "Were just hooking up I told you that a while ago. I'm no a straight lez."

Mia face looked as if she hadn't heard Jordan say those words before. "Your touch is lez to me, you really know how to work me baby."

Jordan smiled. "Good." She layed the female down and removed her panties from underneath her skirt. The female moan beneath her. Mia pop up. "Wait a sec, you knew from the get go what I wanted-"

"Please Mia your killing me-"

"No, I don't want sex anymore!"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I DON'T DATE CHICKS I WAS JUST CURIOUS-"

"OKAY AND WHEN YOUR CURIOUS YOU ONLY DO IT ONCE. IF YOU KEEP FUCKING THEM YOUR GAY-"

"I'M BI THEN-"

Mia was upset now and grabs her underwear. "I'm leaving and your an asshole. This is the reason why I stop dating guys but every person is alike-"

"Well then become a nun babe!" Jordan slams the door in Mia's face and sighs. "Shit.....I'm fucking horny."

**Hey guys, thanks for reading but I made a bit of a few changes. Not sure if I want Shane to keep poping up but......well see what I come up with. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and thanks for all of you reviews!!! xoxo**

**Shout out to EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT...........Heart to Hart great stroy check it out as well as Yeah, I'm so Over you by prcyinz.**

* * *

-End of a relationship.....start of a new one?-

"Okay, so graduation and prom or next on the list. Who are you going with?"

Jordan turned her attention on Chasney. "Tristen."

"Oh." She smile as Evan made his way towards her. "Hey E, what's up?"

"Nothing, you mind if I talk to you in person?"

Chansey looked at Jordan. "Sure." Jordan left. "What's up?"

"Would you mind being my prom date?"

Chasney couldn't help but laugh. "You know I'm with T.J."

Evan bit the bottom of his lip. "Well.....Yeah."

Chasney looked a bit confuse. "Okay....so why did you ask-"

"He's going with Kelly."

Chasney kept her stare on him. "No Evan T.J. and I are dating and he's going with me."

Evan then reached inside of his pocket and handed Chasney a sheet of paper. "Well the voting for prom King and Queen are different."

* * *

"So how long is it gonna take you to make my dress Chloe?"

Chloe removed her auburn red hair from her face and looked at her baby sister. "Not long your prom is weeks away it won't take me that long honey."

McKenzie crossed her arms. "Okay. I was just saying."

"Who are you going with?"

"Don't know yet?"

"No hot guys at school?"

McKenzie tilted her head like a puppy. "Yes but, none im interested in-"

"What about Mike?"

McKenzie nodded her head no."He's too into basketball and we only speak every now and then.....I might as Cam."

"Oh.....well if someone doesn't come through let me know, you can kindly have my friend Derrick take you."

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "Wow....I feel like a charity case." Her cell phone rang, it was Cameron. "Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, and you?"

"Nothing, just getting my stuff together for my last semester year. Aren't you excited for me?"

McKenzie stuck her tongue out. "Sure why not?"

"Isn't prom coming up?" He asked her.

"Yeah...."

The phone was silent. "You got a date?"

* * *

Scott and Alessandra soon came home after Alessandra's doctors appointment. Jordan hearing the door open, rushed down staris to hear the news. "So what did he say?"

"Everything is fine shit just happends." Alessandra said to her daughter. "I'm going to take a nap."

Scott walks into the kitchen. "She'll be alright."

Jordan pouts."I hope so....anyways. Prom is in a few days and I need you along with Trey to leave so I can throw a kick ass pool party-"

"First of all watch your mouth and secondly...HELL NO."

"Dad I haven't had a party in forever-"

"When u turned 18 you did-"

Jordan crossed her arms. "That was months ago."

"No Jay I'm sorry. You always say it is going to be the usual and it ends up being them plus more. Don't have time for it."

"That's not fair .....at all-"

"Well it looks like you need to get your own place.......now dose it." Scott continue to walk upstairs to comfort his wife. "No Party."

* * *

"T.J., what the hell is this?"

He looked up at the blonde beauty. "Babe, I was going to tell you."

"Oh yeah when you stood me up this weekend?"

"No, babe I just figured Kelly and I would make a better couple for prom king and queen."

Chasney was at a lost for words. "You prick! Were dating."

"See that's another thing, graduation is next week. So I mean what we had was high school...your high school and I am moving on."

Chasney's hand came in hard contact to his pretty face. "Your an asshole!"

* * *

Rebecca stayed at home that evening cleaning up the house, she was hoping that Oliver didn't know who she was to him nor did her sister Jennifer tell him. As she was cleaning up her home she found something really disturbing while emptying the bathroom trash can. "Chasney!!!"

Chasney who was studying for her finals looked up into the eyes of her mother Rebeca. "What is this?"

Chasney made a smirk exactly like Shawn's. "Uhhh...........mom it looks like a pregnancy test."

"How come you haven't told me?"

"How come you assume this is mine!"

Rebecca eyes was glaring. "Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Mom...it's mine-" Rebecca's head turn to look at her daughter standing in the doorway. "It's not Chasney's....it's mine.

Stoming out of her room, Chasney left. "Chase!!!!" She threw the test in the bag. "Shit, Hayden were gonna talk about this later."

* * *

"No drinking and condoms are a must if its something your going to do."

"MARK!" Candice slap him on the arm.

McKenzie just rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm going with Cameron there's nothing to worry about-"

"Like I said No drinking and condom are a must-"

"Bye father."

_Later on that night..................._

"I cannot believe you punch T.J."

Cameron pulled inside of McKenzie's driveway. "Yeah whatever, he's a prick he hurt my sister."

"Well how many girls brothers would have done that to you?"

Cameron shut the engine. "How many times I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Thanks for taking me to prom and everything."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

"I'm leaving for LA in a few weeks and there has been a rumor going around about you liking me? Is that true?"

Cameron felt his heart stop. He couldn't even look at her . "MK, no I don't."

She grin shaking her head. "That's what I thought." She spoke in a low voice.

"But......do you remember that time we were in my basement and we were playing spin the bottle? Me, you, Brooke, Tristen, Jordan?" She nodded her head. "When the bottle landed on you we went into the closet and I kissed you."

McKenzie got a blush. "Yeah."

"That was the first time I.............that's when.............I feel in love with you."

* * *

Stephaine glanced at her cell phone and notice it was way elary in the moring. She headed downstaris to see her husband and their child sleeping on the counch. She had to smile at this. It was so beautiful, and not to mention that Murphy got into her handbag and got her lip gloss which was now all over Hunter's face. She kissed him until he woke up.

"'Shhhh, shes sleeping." Stephanie whispered.

Hunter looked down on his stomach. "I'll take her up and put her in bed." He whispered kissing her.

"Meet me in the bedroom." Stephanie grin at him. Hunter replayed with his trademark smirk. Before following her man upstairs, Stephanie heard the vibrations of Hunter's cell phone. She searched the couch and found it but it was too late she already had missed the call. "Babe someone was calling you, I didn't get a chance to answer it in time."

Laying on the bed Hunter looked at the missed call. _Shit_. Stephanie looked at him. "Who was it Hunter?"

Should he lie or tell her the truth. "I think it's Kid."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Why would Kid be calling you from a random number?-"

"Well first of all its Kid, secondly they probably got the wrong number who ever it was." Hunter showed her the screen. "They didn't even call back."

She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"I love you, goodnight."

Before Hunter could flick his light off on the nightstand, he received one new text message.

**I had fun last night.............did u?**

* * *

Around 2 am there was a knock on the door of Shawn and Rebecca's Micheal's oldest daughter door. Cheyenne looked to see her baby sister in a cream colored evening gown. "So I'm guessing it was prom?"

"Of course why would I have this on?" She brushed past her.

"Well it's 2 am Chase."

Chansey looked at her older sister. "I know, and I knew that you were still up that's why I came over."

"Dude I'd be getting drunk right now, where's T.J.-"

"We broke up and to make matters worse, Cameron was there with MK and words were exchange and he punch him."

Cheyenne eyes widen. "Wow." She handed her sister a tank top and shorts. "So why you just didn't go home."

"Because your mother found a pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can and automatically thought it was mine which it wasn't. It was Hayden's-"

"HAYDEN'S PREGNANT?-"

"No she thought she was, but it just piss me off that she thought it was mine."

Cheyenne pouted. "I think it's just that were more like dad with moms looks and Cam is like her but with Dad's looks."

Chasney made a face. "I guess so. But still........she didn't even say she was sorry."

"Well, do she know where you are at-"

"No, but dad dose and I'm guessing he told her."

Cheyenne smiled. "Okay, well I'm gonna go get some sleep so, good night."

"Night." Before she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell else worse could happend.

* * *

"MK!" Cameron snapped his fingers. "Hello."

"Yeah.....did you just say you love me?"

Cameron blushed. "Yeah." He couldn't look at her. "I mean, its been on and off but mostly on. Your the only girl I get nervous around."

McKenzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you and Tristen make a bet or something?"

"OH MY GOD NO! You really think I'm that awful-"

McKenzie nodded her head no. "It's just that we grew up together and I never saw you like that and vice versa Cam. Your hot don't get me wrong but -"

"Listen you got to whole summer to think about what I just said." He kissed her on the hand. "I'm only gonna be gone a few days out of a week to tour with my dad and the WWE that's about it. So.......just sleep on it."

She smiled. "Okay, goodnight Cam."

"Night, MK."


	9. Chapter 9

**Never by Heart, Blitzkrieg bop by The Ramoes.....Enjoy had a bit of a rough patch, I forgot about the ending chapter. Sorry R&R**

-Like mother, Like daughter-

This was particaly the last night for the seniors and their close friends to gather and have fun. Jordan, begin the life of the party as usual, balsted the Romnes and joined Kristin on the bar dancing and singing to the song.

_Hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go  
Theyre forming in straight line theyre going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop_

Tristen just shook his head at his sisters and their friends. He took a shot of Grey Goose Vodak and joined the crowd in singing.

_Theyre piling in the back seat theyre generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop_

_Hey ho, lets go shootem in the back now what they want, I dont know  
Theyre all reved up and ready to go_

Evan knew he shouldn't have come to this party, only the popular ones were invited. He sreach the room looking for Chasney. He didn't have to sreach that far she was up on the bar. He smiled, those legs, those eyes............those legs. He began to walked towards her which seemed like forever because of all of the people jumping to the muisc around him. "Cha-"

"Whoa! Thanks for catching me!" Chansey planted a kiss on Evan's cheeck. Chansey had partcaly feel into his arms.

"Are you drunk?"

Chansey looked at him. "A little bit."

_Theyre forming in straight line theyre going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop_

_Hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go_

"Can we talk...outside?" Evan asked still holding her.

Chasney nodded her head yes. "You can put me down too." She giggled.

"Oh, right."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tristen tunred to see his bestfriend Cameron. "Thought you were wit McKenzie?"

"I was." He took Tristen's shot. "I told her I think a little too much information."

"What do you mean?- And you owe me another drink."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, and man did he looked liked his father when he did so. "I told her I loved her."

Tristen fascail expression was priceless. ".................Shut up. You serious?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "As you can see she's not here. We just told eachother goodnight."

Tristen gave Cameron another drink. "So what now?"

"I don't know." She takes the shot. "But for tonight, I am going to get wasted and have fun."

_Elsewhere................._

"I know you just got out of that relationship and all but you know I like you a lot Chasney."

Chasney knew all this information from the get go but this wasn't the time to tell her this right now. First all of, she was tipsy as hell and wanted to party. "Evan, I am soooooo not sober right now. Being me knowing myslfe, I don't want to give you a answer on that right now honey- really its not the best time."

Evan watched as she left him. He acted on gut instic and kicked his ass. Leaving, he hoped that she came to her senses the next morning. Knowing that he was the guy for her."

* * *

The next day, Rebecca had gathered Stephaine, Candince, and Alessandra over at her home. The ladies had drinks and the kids were at school. "Where's Kris?"

"With her family checking out colleges with Kristin." Rebecca answered.

"So did Chasney come home yet?" Candice asked.

"No, she's still at her sister's house." Rebecca tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and poured all three ladies a glass of Nuvo.

Stephanie smiled and couldn't wait to have the acholo in her system. " Put a little bit of pineapple in mines Bec."

"Sure will."

Candince and Alessandra exchanged looks. Years after hanging with Rebecca, Stehpaine and Krystal Candince and Alessandra was still the close to eachother out of the two. "So...........your just gonna not talk your daughter?"

Rebecca playfully rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll handle my daughter and-"Ooooh I like this song." Rebecca rushed over to the stero from her kitchen bar and turned the voulme up. It played Never by Heart.

_(REBECCA)Hey baby, Im talking to you  
Stop yourself and listen  
Some things you can never choose  
Even if you try, yeah  
Youre hangin your head again  
Cause somebody wont let you in  
One chance, one love  
Your chance to let me know_

Rebecca got up on the bar and danced with the drink in her hand. Candince sat there in shock having to never see Rebecca act like this. Stephaine and Alessandra sang along with her.

_We cant go on  
Just running away  
If we stay any longer  
We will surely never get away  
Anything you want...we can make it happen  
Stand up and turn around  
Never let them shoot us down  
Never, never  
Never, never run away_

Both Alessandra and Stephaine joined her on the bar table and Candince poured herslfe another drink. "What the hell!" She took the shot and joined in.

_(CANDINCE)__Hey baby you know its time  
Why you bother lying when you know  
That you want it too  
Dont you dare deny me  
Walk those legs right over here  
Give me what Im dying for  
One chance...one love  
Hold me down never let me go  
_

_"_It did guys I'm serious." Shawn laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever- What in the world is going on in your house?"

They all notice their wives famliar cars. Then the music was heard. Mark made a face. "Was there a party that we weren't invited too?"

Shawn unlocked the door and along with Hunter, Mark and Scott they all saw their wives rocking out to Heart. They never saw them enter.

_We cant go on  
Just running away  
If we wait any longer  
We will surely never get away  
Anything you want...we can make it happen  
Stand up and turn around  
Never let them shoot us down  
Never, never  
Never, never run away  
Never, never  
Never, never run away_

_"_Ah!" Stephaine scaremed. "Hey." She held her drink up in the air. Shawn cut the music off and folded his arms staring at his wife.

"Hi honey!" Alessandra was trying to get down from the bar. Scott grin as he walked over and pickd his wife up off the counter. He looked at his friends. "Sorry guys but I have to got take advantge- I mean take care of my drunk wife."

Alessandra pouted. "I'm not drunk."

Candince was tipsy but giggled when Mark picked her up and carried her over his big shoulders. "See ya guys."

Stephaine and Rebecca still standing on top of the bar. Hunter smiled at her. "Come on." She jump into his arms. Stephaine winked at Rebecca before Hunter closed the door behind him. Rebecca slowly landed on her feet and pulled her hair into her pony tail. "I thought you guys were out doing something?"

"We did. But I thought you'd be out shopping." Shawn spoke softly. "Did you speak to our daughter yet?-"

"Which one, you know they both hate me and adore you."

Shawn shook his head. "That's not ture."

"I called got her voicemail, left a message with Chey and texted her." Rebecca lifted her hands up in the air. "Whatelse you want me to do Shawn?"

"I'll talk to her but, what time dose Hayden usually gets home?"

Rebecca walked over to the kitchen sink. "2:00 why?-"

He lift his wife on the counter, and wrap her legs around his waist. "We have two hours then."

* * *

Two days later, Shawn arrived at his oldest daughter apartment. "Hey poppa!"

"Hey, how are my princess doing?" He hugged both of them.

"Cool." The both respond casually. "What's up." asked Chasney updating her face book.

"Your mother called you-"

"Yup."

He looked at his daughter who was basically a carbon copy of him in the eyes and smile....not to mention the young attitude he use to have. "Okay.....the reason you didn't return her calls would be?"

"Been busy, studying and graduation and stuff." Chasney spoke plainly. "She doesn't want me there anyway. Besides, she's just apologizing because its going to make you happy."

"First of all don't talk like that about your mother in my presents. Secondly, how could you say that she loves all of you."

Cheyenne smirked. Shawn made one of his famous frowns. "She dose. Now you need to return your moms call. I'm heading out back on the road your graduation so when I come back on breaks everything better be peachy."

Chasney didn't play with her dad nor lie to him. She was going to do exactly as she was told. "Sure thing....."

* * *

This was the most weirdest situation ever McKenzie has been in. "Hey."

"Hey Mack, what's going?" Candince smiled at her step daughter.

"Cameron likes me, actually he said he was in love with me."

Her eyes widen. "Yeah....wow. What do you think?-"

"That's the thing I don't know, he's such a .........a hoe it's crazy." She sighs. "If something dose happened with us....he might just cheat any way so. Whatever-"

"Give the boy the benefit of the doubt.-"

"He probably said that to all the girls that fell for his charm. Besides I won't be here in Texas long anyway-" McKenzie almost forgot she was talking to her step mom.

" What?"

"Nothing."

"You going to school out of state or something?" She questioned.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. I'm tired. Graduation is tomorrow so I'm going to get some shut eye.....Goodnight ma."

Candice crossed her arms. "Night." McKenzie wasn't her daughter biologically, but she knew her. Something up, and its more than just Cameron's confession.


	10. Chapter 10

-The dinner party : 1 A surprise guest-

McKenzie stood in front of her full length mirror wearing a sheer navy blue dress under her white robe. Candice stood in the front door doing nothing but smile. "You look so amazing."

"Thanks."

Candice removed a strand of her red hair from her face. " Is your mom coming?"

McKenzie nodded her head. "Yeah."

Mark then entered the room. "Happy graduation princess."

"Thanks dad."

He turned to his wife. "Hey babe would you mind getting the digital camera for me."

"Sure."

As Candice cleared the hall way, Mark leaned up against the wall. "So......you haven't submitted any college applications huh?"

McKenzie couldn't look her dad in the face. "A few."

"A few, why not many? You know you can go to any school you want to right?"

"Right."

He crossed his big tattoo arms over each other. "So...what's the problem."

"I don't want to go to school, actually I'm moving to Los Angeles."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah."

Her green eyes finally looked at him. "Dad-"

"Your not moving anywhere-"

"Dad-"

"No McKenzie Christina your going to school-"

Candice then enter the room and took her husband by the hand. "This is her day Mark, talk to her about this later."

Mark pointed to his youngest daughter. "Were gonna finish this conversation."

* * *

Later on that evening, McKenzie, Chasney, Hayden, Jordan and Kristin were apart of the class of 2007.

"Hey Evan, nice to see you." Rebecca smiled greeting the young man.

"You too Mrs. Micheals."

"So your joining us for dinner?"

"Sure thing." He said instantly taking his seat next to Chasney. She smiled warmly at him. "Hey Evan."

He smiled back to her ear to ear. "Hey Chasney."

"After dinner is done, would you mind if we talk?" He asked her nervously. She nodded her head.

McKenzie winked at both of them from across the table.

.....

"Just image if I was on my period with this white robe on."

Kristin looked at Jordan with a smile on her face. "Wow Jay." Kristin then look to see her father Kevin Nash standing next to her mother crying. "Dad......are you serious?"

Shawn then came in next to Kevin and began to cry, only Shawn was pretending but it seemed real. "They're growing up so fast."

Both Jordan and Kristin shook their heads. "Can we eat please."

Finally, pictures were taken everyone sat down to eat. Tristin his little sister Janey, Oliver, Cameron, his little sister Chaynne, and McKenzie's older sister Chloe along with Trey join the graduation dinner party at Rebecca's and Shawn's home.

"So how is fashion school Chloe?"

"Great, I should be graduating next year. I might go on Project Runway or The Fashion show."

"That's good." Rebecca smiled.

"At least someone is in school. " Mark mumble under neath his breath. Both McKenzie and Candice heard him. "Shut it Mark."

Cameron leaned over to McKenzie. "Did I freak you out a last week?"

"Yes and no." She whispered.

He smiled. "Sorry but since you were leaving, I figured you had to know-"

"What took you so long to tell me?"

_......_

Jordan and Kristin were all to nosey. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Jordan shook her head. "I dunno, but you know my nosy ass is gonna find out."

_......._

Cameron wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. "I dunno I was scared."

_........._

Oliver tired his best to get Rebecca's attention while having a conversation with Jordan and others as well. "So, are you going to summer school?"

Oliver finally took his attention off his mother. "Yeah, to catch so next year I'll be out of there."

Jordan smiled. "That's good."

_Ding Dong..........Ding Dong................_

Shawn got up. "I'll get it, I have to get some more lemonade anyway."

"Oh okay honey."

"Hey you wouldn't think uncle Hunter wouldn't miss a party would ya?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes holding Murphy. "Hi everyone."

Jordan raised her eyebrow. "So Uncle Hunter what did you bring your favorite girls."

"Well Stephanie and Murphy here are my fave and as far as you five............I got love for ya."

_Ding Dong...............Ding Dong............_

As Alessandra was in the kitchen, she heard the door bell ring. She answered it with rolls in her hand. "Hello."

"Hello, is Rebecca here?" The woman looked and saw a crowd full of people in the back yard patio. "I'm her sister Jennifer."

_..............Meanwhile............._

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Rebecca asked everyone.

"Well McKenzie wasn't to go to Los Angeles." He took a shot of his Vodka.

"Your letting her?" Kevin said.

"Uncle Kevin I'm 18-"

"Yeah, but you don't know LA. People are waiting for your kind over there."

"What's your major Kenzie?" Krystal asked.

"I don't have one....I don't know. I just want to go to Los Angeles."

Cameron looked at her. "Actually, I'm going with her were......a couple actually." He lied. McKenzie gave him a shocking look.

Mark raised his eyebrow and his green eyes were now on Cameron and both Shawn and his wife along with everyone else'smouth dropped. McKenzie only looked at him. "Uhhh........yeah."

Mark stood up. "Hold on wait a one damn minute. Your with him?"

Shawn leaned back and looked at his friend. "What dose that mean?"

"Cam is a lot like you- no offense but I don't want my daughter to get hurt."

"Who said my son was gonna hurt her."

Candice grabs Mark by the arm. "How about we enjoy our dinner?-"

He ingores her. "When did this happened? Did he put this idea in your head?"

"Dad!" Chloe spat. "Stop it."

Scott and Kevin along with Hunter spoke up to make peace between Shawn and Mark. While everyone was going back and fourth only Oliver notice the guess in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke out loud. Everyone suddenly stop staring at him and his guest.

"So.....(she looks at Rebecca) dose he know."

Rebecca froze in silent and shook her head. Her eyes began a whale up. Her head to the floor.

Jordan leans over and smirk at Kristin. "This is gonna be good."

"Rebecca who is this." Shawn said confused as hell.

"EARTH TO MOM." Chayanne spoke to her to get her mom out of a tranz.

Rebecca looked up at her family and friends then laid eyes on Oliver then back at Jennifer. Shawn was already upset by Marks words agianst his son but his wife not answering him was starting to get to him too. "Rebecca......who is this woman?"

"I'm her sister....and I think there's something you need to know."

_**I owe you guys this chapter since I haven't updated in a while**_ **please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Part II, Oh shit-

Alessandra stood in the door way of the and the patio. She was now thinking was it a bad idea to let the stranger in. Both Kevin and Krystal along with Mark and Candice whispered among each other. What is going on and who is she was the main questions.

Jennifer's eyes never left Rebecca. "So sis, I see everything has been going well for you." She looked at her sister beautiful estate she had with her family.

"Sis?" Everyone said at the same time.

Jennifer looked up. "Yeah." She had blonde hair and a face like Rebecca but was a bit on the chunky side. "Shawn this has to end, I didn't want it to come out like this but I raised Oliver."

All eyes were on him. Tristen shook his head. Cameron gave him a weak smile. "So were like cousins right?"

Oliver did nothing but say.. "I'm sorry."

Jennifer continue. "No, more like brothers. You see growing up, Ms. perfect here couldn't disappoint mom and dad so I took Oliver in as my own. And that was after she had an affair with you." She pointed to Scott.

Alessandra's eyes widen. Kevin cursed underneath his breath. "Shit."

Shawn didn't move or say a word. Neither did Scott, even though all eyes were on the two men.

"Shawn.....do the math." Jennifer grabs a dinner roll. "Oliver is 23 and you and Rebecca got together when........

Scott raised up. "He's not my kid."

"Yes he is." Rebecca finally spoke. "Scott.....he is. I tried to tell you so many times but you just kept thinking I was still in love with you which it wasn't the case, _on most parts_. Finally I gave up after my sister moved to Austin......Shawn I."

Shawn moved, in fact he left. "Dad!" Both Chasney and Chanynne ran after their father.

Alessandra did the same. With Jordan and Trey in hand. "Jordan-"

"SAVE IT." Jordan said bursting into tears. She looked at Oliver. "Welcome to the family." She left giving her step brother a sarcastic smirk.

* * *

For the Nash family, the ride home was a silent one. While they entered their bed room, Krystal broke the silence. "I cannot believe that Kevin. How could she do that to Shawn and Scott, that's his best friend."

Kevin didn't say a word.

"Baby, why are you so quiet."

"Because I knew all along."

Krystal jump on top of him. "YOU WHAT?"

" Rebecca and Scott were messing around but it was nothing serious. When Scott got back with Dana he called the affair off.....she came to me tell me that she was pregnant but I didn't believe her. She disappeared for a year then came back to the WCW and everyone was cool with her again and Shawn wanted to get to know her-"

"Shawn didn't know about Rebecca begin a slut-"

"That's your friend." Kevin looked at her. "How could you say that?"

"How could you keep a secret like that from your wife-"

"BECAUSE I'D KNEW YOU'LL TELL. YOU FUCKED SHAWN-"

"THAT WAS SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT HE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE MARRYING ME AND NEITHER DID I KEVIN-"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW SHAWN WAS GONNA FALL IN LOVE EAITHER WITH REBECCA SO....THERE YOU GO."

Rolling off her husband, Krystal got back under the comforter. "Why at every damn dinner party there's always some drama going on?"

"Look who your surrounded by."

* * *

"Cam I am so sorry."

Cameron was at the lake by his house. Its where he went to clear his head and whenever his mother and father were fighting. He looked at McKenzie. "This is bullshit."

"No wonder you guys clicked so well." Spoke softly trying to cheer him up.

"But that's fucked up. Scott and my mom had a kid and never told us-"

"Your mom tried to tell Scott, so she say and Scott didn't want to listen or know about it."

Cameron sat there on a big tree branch. "I don't know what to do?"

"Cam, there's really nothing you can do."

"This is a pretty big deal thou." He spoke. "I mean not only the house is going to be different but the relationship between Scott and my dad-"

"Look just go get some sleep." She rubbed his back. "Get some sleep."

Cameron looked around. "When I was little and my mom and dad use to have "disagreements" I'll sleep out here." He looked over at his tent he still had set up. "MK I don't even think I can get some sleep with all that what happened tonight."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "I'll stay with you if you want."

* * *

Mark and Candice's ride home was a silent one as well. The couple retreated to their bedroom. "So...." Candice spoke. "You think Cameron is that bad?"

Mark shook his head no. "I'm just really overprotected that's all. Chloe got hurt by that jackass she left town, I don't want that to happened to McKenzie."

Candice pouted. "Aww." She kissed him. "So, tell how long are you going to be away tomorrow."

Mark rasied his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Shawn hello. Your one of his good friends. And to Scott as well."

Mark removed his clothes and slid under the covers. "Babe, tonight was just too much for me to even think about my friends and my daughter." He sighs. "Just come here and lay with me. I'm pretty sure I am going to get a phone call in the morning."

_Hey Hey I wanna be a rock star!_

Mark moaned. "I spoke to soon."

* * *

"Get the hell out of here Hunter! You serious?"

Hunter nodded yes to Sean. His mouth still open. "Damn man, that's crazy-"

"Yeah tell me about it." Hunter said. "I'm not taking sides."

"Me either." Sean agreed with him. "I mean there's nothing really we can do but be there for both of them. And Scott just got things right with Alessandra and......there is just to much going on."

"Yeah. It's getting late and I think Mark is asleep and so is Kevin so I guess well retreat here tomorrow."

"Alright man-Hey!" Sean caught Hunter before he walked out the door. "It's for Murphy, sorry I couldn't make it to her party."

Hunter smiled. "Thanks...I'll be sure to give it to her." Hunter placed his daughter present on the passenger side of his Hummer H2. He reached for his cell phone. "Did I awake you?"

"Yes you did, Hunter it's 2 something in the morning-"

"You still at your friends house?"

The female yawned. "Yes."

Hunter grin. "Good, I'm on my way. You need time to do anything to get ready for me?"

"Hunter please, were gonna be in the dark. I've been ready for you since last week."

* * *

Both Chasney, and Cheyanne sat with their father at Cheyanne's apartment. As his two older girls feel alseep on his arms, Shawn slowly got up and headed towards the door. Turning back, he looked to the floor and closed his eyes. Aftering hearing the click on the front door, Shawn finally let a breath out. Just like that, he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter people hope you enjoy. I am soooo mad because I didn't go to Raw last night. But I watched it and that was fine enough for me. Please read and review xoxo **

**

* * *

**

"Where's Hunter?" Mark asked Kevin.

"I have no idea." He groaned looking at his cell. "It's 9:49 man."

"You think he'll be fine here?" Mark spoke looking at a sleeping Scott.

Kevin adjusted his eyes to the light. "Yeah, he should be. Sean clean and so is Joanie now."

Mark shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, I can't stay here forever and neither can you." Kevin whispered.

"I don't want a fucking relapse to happen okay. Scott got way too much going for him and-" Mark groan looking at his cell phone. "Hello?........Hey Vince."

* * *

Stephanie and Krystal headed for Rebecca's place. The three women sat in silences. "So...." Krystal said. "Where start?"

"How come you just didn't tell him?" Stephanie asked.

"I TIRED OKAY-" Rebecca spat.

"WELL NOT ENOUGH CAUSE THIS SHIT HAPPEND-" Stephanie rasied her voice.

"GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY FACE-"

"DON'T YELL AT ME REBECCA, I'M NOT YOUR KIDS-"

"BOTH OF YALL SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Krystal, as small as she was, separated the two women. "Now, first of all you two are friends. There is no need for a fight."

Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair in frustration only to turn around to find Cameron standing there with McKenzie in the patio doorway. " Cam ….. baby say something."

"What you want me to say? I don't know how to respond to what happen in the last 24 hours mom. I'm not mad at either party but....(he looks to the floor) where's dad?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Alessandra said opening the door. "What's wrong with you Candi, you don't look well?"

"Oh girl, I'm fine. I think it was something I ate." Candice said. She woke up felling a bit dizzy. She couldn't count how many times Mark turned the air on and night and sleep under the ceiling fan. "What's going on?"

"Besides drama-"

"You can't blame him." Candice spoke. "This happened way before you were in the picture."

Alessandra sat on the conch. "I know but, I'm thinking about Jordan , Cheyenne and Chasey along with Hayden. I mean, damn. And then there's Shawn, poor Shawn."

"He had to know something. I don't think I could keep a secret like that form Mark. I love kids and to just throw one off on another person...." Candice just shook her head instead of finishing her sentence. "Speaking of kids." She poked Alessandra's flat tummy.

"Ah, I wish."

"It's still possible you know. I mean you are after 35 but I'm pretty sure Scott solider are working still I mean shit....Trey!"

Alessandra rolled her eyes. "Thanks for cheering me up."

Candice laughed. "Oh shit...I just cough up something in my mouth.....ugh."

Alessandra raised a brow. "I'm not going to say anything until I am sure of it."

Candice raised a brow. "Huh?" Alessandra nodded her head nothing. Candice continued. "Look, let's go shopping to get out mind off this okay."

"Sure."

"Hey Aly, I got a craving for mushrooms ooooh and ham...smoked."

Alessandra just smiled to herself. "Weird eating habits....one"

* * *

McKenzie laid on the bed with Cameron while he continue to call his father. Voicemail and texts were Cameron's only aid. Neither of his sisters knew where their father went as well. Finally, he gave it a rest and placed his head on McKenzie's lap. As the two watched television, McKenzie looked down a Cameron's side features of his face. He was defiantly something to look at. The thought never crossed her mind that he was ....in love with her. She slightly stroked his sandy blond hair, only to have Carmon's hand gilding his hand up on her thigh. Okay, sex was on his mind since he did for the first time at 16. And even with all the drama that is going on, he slightly got hard touching McKenzie's flesh. Her skin was soft and just to have her screaming his name. "Mmm." He moaned lightly. McKenzie instantly stop what she was doing. "I should be going Cam , I haven't been home yet and ......I'll see you later."

He looked up into her face with that look that reminded every female wrestling fan of Shawn. "Promise?"

She blushed. "Yeah...promise." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Why are you bringing me here? Candice you know, I don't believe in this stuff."

Candice completely ignores Alessandra. "Come on."

The two ladies entered the strange building of a palm reader. "Hello, I'm Lisa. How a you?"

"Great, just came in here to get a reading." Candice spoke.

"Okay, but first off I don't call myself a physic or medium. The man above gave me a gift and I guess this is how I use it. So....it's no charge."

"Really?" Alessandra raised a brow. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Candice sang happily.

"I feel you two are very close."

Alessandra crossed her arms. "Isn't' that obvious?"

"Yes but there's a reason why you two are so close. I don't know the exact reason but something happened, something intense." She smiled and held Candice's hand. As Lisa closed her eyes, she saw images. She then open her eyes to look at the beautiful brunette. "Your happy, and it seems like its been that way for a while." Candice nods in agreement. She continued. "Two older girls? A redhead and a brunette?"

Alessandra arches a brow. Candice nods again in agreement. "Everything is happy when I connect with you."

Candice wanted to know more. "Do you any kids or a white wedding?"

Alessandra. "Know this, everything is going to happen the way you want. Timing is everything."

Candice replied with a weak smile and traded seats with Alessandra. "Hello."

"Hi." Alessandra spoke holding the women's hands. As Lisa closed her eyes, Alessandra turned to Candice and made funny faces. Lisa finally opened them ."Well, your very happy until something happen recently that was a surprise."

Alessandra felt her hands grew cold. "....Yeah, something like that."

Lisa continued. "It's not his fault, he didn't' know. He needs you, don't shut him out." Lisa looked towards the ceiling of the room. As if she was seeing into a picture. "Yeah.....he needs you. You both still very much love each other and this needs to be done in hurry before he goes back to begin his old self."

Alessandra almost lost her mind at what Lisa was telling her. "yeah." Was the only word that escaped her mouth. ".....Okay."

Lisa smiled. "Good.....and for the recorded I'm not sure who it is but.....someone's pregnant."

* * *

"I have a kid by my best friend's wife." Scott repeated. "What the fuck?!"

Kevin laughed. "Dude-"

"This isn't funny bro." Scott was serious.

"I know it's not."

"Where's Mark?" Scott asked.

"On the phone with Vince. So are you going home?" Kevin questioned.

"Dose my wife even wants to be bothered with me? Call Krystal and see?"

Kevin shook his head. "Man, you know me. I've done a lot of shit but this is a new low for me. Shawn is my best friend."

"Look, well handle Shawn later. You need to go home."

Scott shook his head no. "I'll stay her with kid-"

"No, you won't." Mark's voice boomed. " Alessandra , Jordan and Trey needs the man of the house now." _Besides, your not about to relapse on our ass_. He opened his cell to a text message. "And from what I can assume from this text message..." He handed his cell to Scott.

Alessandra:

**Hey Mark, Scotts not answering his phone. If your with him **

**have him to come home. Thanks!**

* * *

Krystal arrived home later that evening. "Big Sexy where are you?" He yelled through their estate. "I know your here.....your truck is outside." She began to strip down to her clothes. "......Really Kevin, the silent treatment is what your giving your wife huh?" She then entered her bed room to find the water running in their master bedroom bathroom. A smile rose on her pretty face, Krystal then proceed to undress herself until she was naked. Kevin's cell then went off. Begin as nosy as she was, she check to see who had arch a brow. "Tamara?" She scrolled down. From the looks of it they've been talking a lot. But about what? Tristan was practically grown, there is no other reason. Krystal checked the voicemail.**_You have one new voicemail_**. _Hey Kevy this is Tamara-(_Krystal rolls her eyes "Kevy?Bitch?") _I just want to say thank you for yesterday. Not trying to remise but I really miss what I shared with you. And......if you wouldn't mind could you give me a call back. Thanks.......Love you ....._**_end of new mess- message deleted_.**Krystal placed his blackberry on the bed. She crossed her arms and asked herself. "So....what is really up?" She was upset for a minute but decide not to let her mind play mind games on her. She put that on top of her to do list and filed in her folder in the back of her mind.

Is all that chocolate for me?" Kevin asked standing in the doorway dripping wet wearing a towel that barley wrapped around his waist. Krystal got turned on instantly at the sight of dripping water, muscled man standing in front of her. She smirked. "Maybe......so are you going to come over here and taste it or what?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Must read Stories: Heart to Hart by EroSeninsDeciplesKTJ...its slash but some reason im drawn to it lol , and another one is Yeah, I'm so over you by PryncizGTJ. It has The Undertaker in it and an OC, she's crazy but you can't help to love her. **

**Please read and review. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! xoxo **

* * *

-Shawn here and found-

_If I were to say to you__  
__Can you keep a secret? _  
_Would you know just what to do_  
_Or where to keep it? _  
_Then I say i love you_  
_And foul the situation_  
_Hey girl I thought we were_  
_The right combination._

"Oh my God, Daddy got you hook on that song?" Kirstin watched as her baby sister Jayne danced to _**ABC'S Poison Arrow**_. Kevin had been going through some old items down in their basement and he came across that record. Then he heard the same song on VH1 top pop hits of the 80's, long story short sun up to sun down that freaking song has been played by their father. Both ladies looked alike minus that Kirstin had a darker skin completion with hazel eyes and both had Kevin's funny side. Jayne was actually noticeable as a bi-racial with Krystal's features. Kristin laughed hysterically as she danced and imitated their father.

_Who broke my heart? __  
__You did, you did_  
_Bow to the target,_  
_Blame cupid, cupid_  
_You think youre smart_  
_Stupid, stupid._

"You're so stupid!" Kirstin laughed covering her face with her magazine. "Turn that down a bit." Kristin heard the house phone ring. "Nash residence!" She spoke in a British accent. "Hey, Tamara......yeah my dad is here he's upstairs.....Tristin is too........Maybe they're asleep but I'll tell them that you called......welcome........bye."

Jayne placed her hands on her hips. "Why was she calling the house phone for Dad?"

Kristin shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me." Jayne did the same motion and continues to dance to the song.

_Shoot that poison arrow to my heart.__  
__Shoot that poison arrow_  
_Shoot that poison arrow to my heart_  
_Shoot that poison arrow _

* * *

Before Candice could fix her a quick snack, she heard a knock on the door. "Hey mom." She greeted her mother in law.

"Hey! Where's that son of mine?" Deena smiled at her daughter in law.

"I'll get him for you, how you been?"

"Good."

Before McKenzie could reach and then leave she caught the eyes of her grandmother from the foyer. "COME DOWN MK!"

McKenzie moaned. "Hi granny." She loved her grandmother, she really did but she was just so.....blunt and loud. "What's up? What cha doing here?"

"You said Mark wouldn't let you go to LA right?"

McKenzie totally forgot that she and Chloe had that conversation with their grandmother a while back. Damn it. "Yeah but-its' fine I don't."

"No, if you want to go to Los Angeles then you're GOING TO LOS ANGLES. MARK WILLIAMS CALLAWAY!"

Mark stood in the door way of his office giving his mother a look. "....Yes?" he question in a low tone.

"Why she can't go to Los Angeles and how come she haven't gotten her knock up yet?"

Mark was beyond embarrassed. Thank goodness he ended his business call with Vince. "Mom, look-"

"No, now this is what is going to happened. You might need to the clinic because she's over 35. And I don't want to have no down face syndrome grand kid alright. She's too hot for that and I am sorry but I won't claim the ugly thing."

McKenzie tired her best to keep her laughter in. Deena continued. "So you will have to maybe masturbate into that cup or something they give you-"

"Mom don't be disrespectful in my house my kid is standing right there and lastly I will have a say so in what my 18 year old dose and dose not do." His eyes starred towards the young redhead with blonde front bangs that resemble him. " So, you can offer your opion all you want my but that's my kid over there."

Deena placed her hands on her hips. "Mark, did you even see why or how come she wanted to go-"

"No because she's not going anyway-"

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "I am 18."

Mark walked over towards her. "You're not grown either, but if you want to be I can make that happen."

"Claim down Mark." Candice spoke eating the pickle relish from the jar. "She wants to explore let her."

"Hell most kids explore on a campus or something. Why not go to Europe with the rest of your friends?"

McKenzie folded her arms. "That's not what I want." She spoke in a low tone.

"Too bad. Just stay in this all summer and until fall. But I bet your ass your little boyfriend Cameron is not going to LA with you. I can bet you that, just like friends and all of them they are going to college."

McKenzie glared Mark. "He's not my boyfriend. He...was just saying that."

Denna raised a brow. "Cameron.....Cameron Michaels. Damn he's hot." She then gave her granddaughter thumbs up.

"Why would he lie?"

McKenzie got a nervous feeling in her gut. "It's complicated, hard to explain." Her eyes landed on Candice who gave her a huge smile.

Mark clinches his jaw. "Well talk about this later." He finally turned to his mother. "I am done with this conversation with you." He headed back into his office.

Deena mock Mark after he left. "McKenzie he'll come along. And if he doesn't give me call......Candi....what the hell are you eating?"

* * *

Oliver felt like the ultimate outcast. He couldn't call Cameron, no way in the world he'll contact Rebecca nor his mother. He stayed at a hotel not far from his estrange family. It's been a going on two and he didn't know what to think or how to feel towards the situation. He figured telling him right then and there that _hey.....im your brother_. Oliver just couldn't shake the fact the Scott was his father, he looked nothing like the guy. Maybe the dark hair and smooth voice? The height or.......Oliver couldn't think of anything else that reminded him of Scott Hall. "Maybe I should just leave." He sighs. Her looks over at his cell wanting to call Cameron. "Bad idea right now Oliver." Cutting the light off and placing his cell back on the charger. He'll let his little brother sleep on it for now.

* * *

"Tell them damn kids of yours to turn that down, why did you get them hook on that song?-"

Kevin lifted himself up from up under the sheets in a quick motion and began to sing to the faded music that can be heard from downstairs.

_Shoot that poison arrow to my heart__  
__Shoot that poison arrow_  
_Shoot that poison arrow to my heart_  
_Shoot that poison arrow_

Krystal watched as her husband acted silly. Watching his big ass sing to that song and be Kevin Nash put a smile on her face. Krystal couldn't believe that the thought of her hubby and his ex wife were creeping. Kevin looked down at his wife and moved in closer to her. "What?"

Krystal snapped out of what she was thinking. "What?"

"You were thinking......about what?" He planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

Krystal nodded her head no. "Actually I was thinking....boss."

He arched a brow. "Yes, employee." He loved role play.

"I really don't think we should do this anymore. A boss and employee relationship can--

"Shhh." Kevin placed his index finger on the lips of his wife. "It'll be our little secret. Besides, you'll get great benefits."

* * *

Alessandra wondered if Mark ever received the text she sent him about Scott. "Of course he did, Candi confirmed it." She laid on the cream colored sectional of their home. Scott's phone still went straight to voicemail. Before she could drift off to sleep, Alessandra felt a pair of hands gently touching the side of her face. She jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you-" Alessandra hugs him tightly. Then slaps him. Scott held the side of his face. "Okay...ummm.....so you had a bi polar moment...that's fine I understand that."

Alessandra held her 6'ft7 husband in her arms. "Baby, I'm not mad........ I'm not, that happened way before I was in the picture." Her forehead was not pressed against his. "I just didn't know how to handle it at that time."

Scott couldn't' do anything but hold his wife closer to her. Alessandra continued. "Just.....I love you."

"I love you."

"So, how is this going to work? I mean Shawn is your best friend and you got a new kid you have to get to know."

Scott sighs. "I'm going to do the right thing, but how can I make up for all those years? I never abandon my responsibility...lately. I'm such a fuck up I should've never-"

"Hey, stop. Scott stop saying shit like that. We both know about each other.....unless you some more unexpected news to tell me?"

He smiled. "No." He couldn't help but too. "It's late, let's sleep."

* * *

Shawn was perfectly aware of where and who he was. He never intended to leave his girls like a robber in the night but now that they're all adults they should understand why he did leave. He received every call and every text, but he wanted to be left alone. Just for a while, just for a little while. He wanted to be able to get his mind back together and himself and this new found situation. He looked into the night's sky and images of his kids and Rebecca started to float back to him, almost as if there was a movie picture playing in the sky. "So Shawn....how are you going to deal?"

Shawn knew that no one was there but he replied to the voice anyway. "I dunno, I'm much older and wiser so I can't pop pills or drink like I use too."

"Someone's grown up."

"Well you have to at some point." Shawn spoke.

"I know you already forgave her and forgave him." The voice confirmed.

Shawn didn't want to think about it. "You know me so well huh?"

"Guess you can say that, I mean I have been with you since you were in a womb. But I have to say Shawn, this is the first conversation we've had during your time on this Earth." Shawn didn't respond. "I'm going to leave you with this. No one is upset at anyone, not even that little firecracker Chasney who is just like you when you were young. The children are more concern and worried and your wife.......well......things happen for a reason."

Shawn arched a brow. "What reason?" He looked around. "What reason?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I am only 21 years old and I heard this song(will appear later in this chapter) on the radio and I knew all the words.....the bad part about it is that it came out 10 YEARS AGO.......Man.....I feel old. Enjoy!**

* * *

- Getting of my chest-

_McKenzie and Chloe was 2 and 5. The toddlers glowed from the attention they got from their father. Christy held the video camera. "You're having tea with daddy?"_

_"Yes!" Chloe yelled loudly while playing in her father's hair. McKenzie attempts to dress her father in a pink fur shawl and serve him pretend tea. _

_"Tis good daddy?" She asked him. Mark looked at the little redhead girl. _

_"Yes."_

_"Daddy you like your hair?" Chloe asked him. _

_"It's wonderful dear. Christy, aren't you suppose to be having tea with them not me-"_

_Christy held the video camera. "Uh- no Mark, this is blackmail."_

_McKenzie then pointed to her pink television that showed a doll house on the commercial. "Ohhhhhh daddy! I want that Mommy-I want." McKenzie climb onto her father lap. "Can I have that?"_

_"Yeah, you want one too Chloe."_

_"Yes."_

_Christy chuckled. "You just got owned buy two toddlers."_

Mark cut the video off. He'd almost jump out of his skin when he saw Candice standing there. "Hey...sorry."

"Shit, Cand- why are you up so early?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "No reason.....just up, I wasn't feeling too good I think it was something I ate."

"You should go get checked up." He yawned.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing." She spoke sure of herself. "Talked to Shawn yet?"

Mark nods his head no. "But, I might be going out of town next week to see about this real estate shit."

She arched her brow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, and....yeah." Mark then thought to change his mind of telling his wife about a meeting set up he had with Vince, but didn't' feel like giving Candice the ammo for an argument.

"Okay, well........love you. I'm finna go for a jog and then pick up some stuff for the wedding."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Oh man."

Cheynne looked up at her sister. "What Chase?"

"This guy who like me sent me a chat on Facebook." Chasney said. "Evan."

"What's wrong? Chat him back." Her older sister nudges her. "Got to his profile........he's a cutie?"

"I just go out of a relationship with T.J., I'm not in a rush-"

She arched her brow. "Hoe, how do you know he's trying to get with you like that?"

Chasey arch her brow. "Shut up. Besides, I can tell he does but he's not-"

"Better than T.J. lame ass. Chat him back."

Chasney rolled her eyes.

**Evan Bourne:** Hey...

**ChasneyDior06:** Hey Evan

**EvanBourne**: How's everything been?

**ChasneyDior06**: Cool so far...sorry you had to witness that. My family isn't like that all the time…..were normal LMAO

**EvanBourne:** LOL, that's fine.....a friend of mine you might know him Steve is throwing a pool party Saturday. Wanna come with me?

"Say yes." Cheyenne hooted.

**ChasneyDior06:** ....Sure I guess you can email me the directions and I'll meet you there.

**EvanBourne**: I can just pick you up or whatever you prefer.

Cheyenne smirked. "He must know your ass might stand him up. Give him your number, he just invited your ass to a party not proposing to you."

**ChasneyDior06**: 555-9899 is my cell, just text me the address and I'll meet you there.

* * *

"_Well at least I got her number_." Evan said to himself. "Finally."

**EvanBourne:** Great....later.

Evan exhales deeply as he ended their chat. This time he's going to tell her and hopefully she's sober. He looked into the mirror. "Hey Chasney....Chasney, what's up?" He rolled his eyes. "I am such a dork."

* * *

Stephanie arrived at her parent's estate only to find a familiar car parked in that same driveway. "What the hell is he doing here?" She questioned herself. "Mom! Dad!?"

"Hey sis." Shane said holding Murphy who was asleep in his arms. "They're having a meeting in the den."

Stephanie bit her lip from the inside of her lip. "Oh......well tell them I came by to pick her up."

Shane arches a brow. "I'm pretty sure mom and dad will want to say goodbye to her-"

"She's asleep Shane and I need to get back home." Taking her daughter into her arms she gave one last look at her brother. "Shane you can always stop by and see her....just not while Hunters here. She doesn't needs to-"

"I get it. Thanks."

* * *

"So you're going Chase?" Kristin asked packing her clothes into her suitcase. "You should."

"No, she better!" McKenzie spoke into her cell.

Chasney rolled her eyes and placed her friends on speak phone while looking for a swimsuit. "Yes I am going and McKenzie hush up. I don't see you taking that same jester with my brother."

McKenzie didn't realize she had a small smile on her face at the mention of him. "I'm taking things slow."

"Don't take it slow too long because he's going back to college in three months. So you better get a move on it hoe!" Chasney laughed. "Where did Jordan go?"

"I don't know, she put us on hold which was like years ago." Kristin said.

Just then Jordan click back in. "I'm back."

"Bout time, you missed New Years." Kirstin joked.

"Whatever. So what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm going out of town with my Dad for Impact taping." Kristin said.

"I'm going to a swim party with Evan." Chasney spoke causally.

McKenzie then received a text from Cameron. "Well Mack, it looks like it will just be and you tonight."

**Cameron. You busy later?"**

**McKenzie: No**

**Cameron: Want to hang out?**

**McKenzie: Sure**

"Actually no honey, I got something to do."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Well forget you hookers. I am not trying to stay in the house tonight with Scott, Alessandra and Trey Hall."

Everyone laughed. "Well, looks like you better call Mia."

Jordan smirked. "I just might, or I might just go out by myself."

"So, do your mom and dad know about Mia and you?" McKenzie questioned

Jordan went silent. "......Not yet. But there's nothing going on seriously to tell them. I'm just having fun besides, my parents have too much shit on their plate right now to be informed who I have sex with."

"So you're a bi-sexual?"

"I don't like labels unless their designer Kristin and you know that, And no, I like guys-"

"But when your only doing the chick, and saying you like guys...that is called bi-sexual." Kristin was trying her best to express the words to her friend. "Never mind, this shit is so confusing. Talk to you hoes later."

"Yeah, I better go too." Chasney rolled her eyes looking out the window of her sister's apartment. "Evan just pulled up."

"Bye." After the ladies all ended their calls, Chansey did one last model turn in the mirror. She had on a two piece halter bikini. It was dark green with solid gold rings on the side of the bikini. It shows her tall abandonment, long legs and her breast looked bigger. She gave herself a wink as she cupped her boobs. "Double D's here I come." Placing the black swimsuit cover up over her, Chansey headed out the door.

"Hey."

Evan couldn't remove the smile from his face. She was so beautiful. "Hey."

"So.....you ready to go or you're going to just stand there and smile at me all night-"

Evan face got a bit flush but he realize playing the shy type didn't get him anywhere in the past. "I could actually stare at you all night." Wow...where did those set of balls come from. "You're beautiful."

Chasney arched her brow. "...Thanks, but you haven't seen the rest. You think your drooling now." She spoke in a cocky tone walking pass him. Evan bit the bottom of his lip as he could only imagine what was under that bathing suit cover.

* * *

"So you want ice cream?" Cameron asked.

McKenzie smiled. "I guess so yeah, I'll take cotton candy."

Cameron winks. "You got it."

McKenzie was starting to feel something there whenever she was with Cameron. The mention and sight of his name made her smile, blush, feel like she was just happy whenever she was with him. Maybe I should give it a try and give him the benefit of the doubt. McKenzie watched as he began walking towards her with their ice cream. He wore a fitted white shirt and blue jeans with a chain on, completed with his Texas Long horns hat.

"Thank you Cam."

He placed a spoon inside of her ice cream. "You're welcome Kenzie. Want to try this?"

Her green eyes never looked away from him. "What kind is that?"

"It's cake batter with kit katts mixed in along with chocolate syrup." He laughed when he saw her facial expression. "I know I can be...really fat sometimes."

"Your body doesn't show it." Oh shit....that was suppose stay in my head.

Cameron smiled. "So you have been checking me out."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Taste it." He said feeding it to her. Cameron then had a seductive look on his face after removing the spoon from her mouth. "What ya think?"

"Delicious."

"Cameron? ....Hey." Female voice spoke.

Both McKenzie and Cameron looked up at the tall busty, leggy, shapely brunette. He stared at her. "Hey." _Those legs look familiar_. "What's up....Maya?"

"Yeah, well you call me legs."

_Dam it, why did she have to say that_. "What's up? How you been?"

"Good." She finally gave McKenzie attention. "Hi."

"Hello."

"This is Maya...we go to school together Maya this is my girlfriend to be McKenzie."

McKenzie's eyes widen. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Well I guess I'll be seeing you around campus?" McKenzie nods her head no. Mya's eyes then all of a sudden lit up and shot back towards Cameron. "Oh well that's too bad, it's a good school. I guess I'll be seeing you there then." She shot another look at McKenzie. "Nice meeting you."

McKenzie did nothing but arches her brow and placed a smirk on her face. Cameron continued to eat his ice cream. "What was_ that_ look for?"

"Nothing, I knew you had a fan club full of groupies but .....wow."

Cameron exhaled. "You sound mad."

McKenzie felt his eyes on her, she decline to look up at his. "I'm not."

"You're lying." He smirked. McKenzie tried to keep a straight face. Cameron smirks then turns into a full grin. "You're mad and jealous." He moved himself into the empty seat next to her. Cameron felt nervous and he wrapped his arms around McKenzie's neck, he began to plant playfully kisses on her cheek.

"Cam, come on stop." She laughed. "Stop tickling me-"

"Say your not jealous anymore!-"

"Hello no never was-ahhh OKAY OKAY."

Cameron smiled. "Good....you ready? My ice cream melting."

McKenzie nods her head and places her pinky finger around Cameron's. She shyly looks towards the floor. Cameron lifts her head up with his index finger. "Awww."

"Shut up!" She pushed him. Cameron grips her pinky finger back before they enter his SUV. The two soon arrived back at McKenzie's home. "So, guess I'll call you later then?" Cameron spoke pulling up into her driveway.

Cameron shut the engine off. "Well, I guess this is it honey."

McKenzie smlied. "You've had a smlie on your face the enitre night." Cameron spoke. "You warming up to me?"

_Somewhere theres speaking  
Its already coming in  
Oh and its rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now youre here and you dont know why_

"I guess."

"You still going to Los Angeles?" He questioned.

"No, I think I was just.....I don't know."

He looked over at her. "Trying to give Mark a heart attack."

"I guess...... Did you want to come in?"

* * *

Elsewhere.....

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who wont return  
_

Hours into the party, Evan had introduce Chasney to everyone and she was half way having fun. She didn't realize how much of a funny guy Evan was. He also had a beautiful smlie. "So...where are you going to school at?"

Evan removed his shrit. "Ummm Unversity of Austin." He saw Chasney mouth pratcaily drop from the corner of his eye. "Where you going?"

She tried to gather words together . "I-Texas."

He finally looked into her eyes. "Never heard of that school."

Chasney finally snapped out of her drooling stare. "Longhorngs. Where did you get that body?"

Evan face was parctliy red. "Swiming and working out."

_Hes everything you want  
Hes everything you need  
Hes everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you dont know why_

Chasney smirked and removed her swim cover. "Oh, same here but subtrack the swimming with just laying out in the sun." She then moved in closer to him. "Now it's your turn to drool."

"I like you Chasney. I do, I have been for a long time. It's just that I never had the guts to tell you and then you were with that jerk." He took a breath. "So....I just thought you should know."

Chasney splashed her feet in the pool and didn't repsond. She knew Evan was a nice guy and now she nows he has a nice body. "You've been a good friend Evan, but I really don't know what to reply to what you just told me."

"You don't have to. Really, I didn't expect you too. Thought I should just get this off my chest." He looked around. "I'm going to get a drink, want one?"

Chasney nods her head yes and watched as he left. _Man...I hope he isn't mad._

**Everything you want is by Vertical Herizon, sorry that this was a long chapter. ......xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

-Shawn-tervention- Part 1

Cameron thought it would only be nothing but a good time and a bad idea. "Actually, I need to get going doll."

Her fascail expression changed. "Oh."

"Besides, I don't want Mark to murder me-"

"He's out of town."

_So tempting._ "Yeah, I'm good. I'll walk ya to your door."

McKenzie smiled weakly. "Sure."

Cameron kind of had a hunch of what McKenzie was thinking about doing. For sure he was up for it but he knew she wasn't ready. He really liked her. "This is it."

"Thanks for the ice cream."

He leaned in towards her. "No problem. Good night." He kissed the side of her cheek and watched as she closed the door behind her. "Night."

* * *

The next day, Krystal stood in the doorway of Tristen room as he practice his guitar.

"Hey." He said without looking up.

"Hi. That's good. You wrote it?"

He shook his head no. "I wish, it's by the Goo Goo Dolls. Just something Cameron and I can practice too. I'm teaching him how play."

"Good deal. So why you didnt go to Flordia with your dad?"

Tristen made a face. "Didn't feel like it, had Kristin take my spot."

"How's your mom."

Tristen's fascail expression changed, the boy seriously went pale. "Alright."

Krystal tired to figure him out, she knew damn well Tristen wouldn't tell her anything about his father. _Leave it alone Krys_. "Alright...that's good to hear. Well I'll leave you alone to your music."

* * *

"Whoa.....looks like Mark either did something wrong or you gave him one hell of a night last night." Alessandra announced pulling into Candice's and Mark's driveway. Candice got her cell out. "I don't know what the hell is going because it's not the girls birthday."

"Yeah baby!" Mark answered.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

Mark placed the phone on speaker. "Good, just typing up some information-"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He was a good actor.

"I mean MARK, there is a four door Porsche Panamera in my favorite color of a soft blue with a red ribbon on it-"

Alessandra stuck her head inside of her bestfriend new ride. "Also there's a Tiffany's bag."

Candice didn't like Mark lying to her. "So tell me what did you do before I call Deena-"

"I didn't do anything honey I love you. I spoil you all the time whats the big deal now-"

"There's a $89-132 thousand dollar car park in our driveway." Candice snapped. "Now talk."

Alessandra softly tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I have your Range Rover then?"

"I've been talking with Vince. I went out of town not only to meet up with Vince but to look at the lot they have -"

"Mark, your retired! You made a promise to me. Your having meetings with Vince behind my back?! So I'm guessing you head back on the road what in three days?"

"Candice darlin it's not even that. I-"

"I hope you have fun with your first priority since that isn't and never was me. Have fun choke slamming and rolling your eyes into the back of your head because I'll he here....in Texas giving birth to our kid."

* * *

Rebecca spoke with Shawn's mother and father over the last few days since his sudden disappearance. He'd been in San Antino and through Hunter wanted to finally have a intervention. Rebecca hated the fact that Shawn spoke through his friends instead directly at her. It's been two days and she's never went that long without speaking to her husband. Hell even Chase and Cheyenne held conversations with her.

"What?" Cameron questioned the look his mother gave him.

"You know your dad is gonna have a fit when he sees that on your neck." Rebecca glared.

Cameron plastered that cocky fascail expression. "Ma....I'm 21."

"Your still a baby-"

Cameron placed his black cap backwards. "I guess so." He mumbled. "I'm thinking about going on the road with dad if he doesn't mind."

"I'm pretty sure he won't."

He looked at his mother. "You nervous?"

Rebecca turned to her son. "Can't you tell?" She laughed weakly. "Have you spoke to Oliver?"

"Not yet, he hasn't call me either but I will tho." Cameron said. "But, really I think your the one that needs to talk to him more than me."

Rebecca knew he was right. She took in a deep breath, but before she could speak the front door opened. Both Rebecca and Cameron knew who he was, they could always sense each others vibes or knowing who left the house or who entered. That's mostly how Cheyenne and Cameron got caught sneaking out and in the house late night. She waited penitently for her husband to turn the corner.

Cameron greeted his father with a hug and took this moment in. Breaking the long pause, he left having his father and mother alone time. Rebbecca smiled nervously at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He said causally. ".....Well......where do we start?"

* * *

McKenzie was finally done with the invations to her dad and Candice's wedding. They were very professional and the picture of both Candice and her dad looked great on the invites too. Since Candice left with Alessandra hours ago, McKenzie was home alone. "Coming!" She rushed to door already know who it was on the other side. "Getting married soon?"

Cameron smiled. He was wearing a white shirt that showed off his muscular chest and arms, and navy blue sweat pants with Nike flip flops. "You didn't tell me the date."

McKenzie removed the vale. "Hey."

"Hey, you done being the wedding planner?" He joked closing the door behind him.

"Not really, having trouble with the song my dad and Candice are going to dance too."

Cameron wasn't the smartest when it came to these type of things. It came naturally to girls and gay guys but him.... he was lost. "You got a great selection but I think this one would good one." He spoke holding up cd. He caught McKenzie starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She blushed.

"Yeah......but even though this is a okay song for a wedding me being the rocker that I am." Cameron got up and looked through the racks of cd's. He knew Mark like to rock out and certainly he had this song. "Found it." Cameron placed the CD into the player and even pressed it on repeat.

"What's this?"

"Just another song if you don't like my first choice."

_I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone,  
Its times like these  
I cant make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I cant wait to see you again_

Cameron sat next to McKenzie and began to sing the lyrics to the song.

_I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My backs against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me its alright,  
cos I dont think I can take anymore_

McKenzie all of a sudden got an urge to pull Cameron closer to her. Their lips touched and it was passionate to the both of them. McKenzie then found herself beneath Cameron. She closed her eyes and the touch of his lips now roaming on her neck and making their way towards her breast. "Your so fucking hot." He moaning while cupping her breast. That deep sexual voice made McKenzie want Cameron. She was over the spell of not trusting him to giving him a chance. Her womanhood triggered his hard shaft grazed her leg.

_Is this love that Im feeling,  
Is this the love, that Ive been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
cos its really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...  
_

Cameron's fingers gently rubs between McKenzie's legs. She still had on leggings but it still felt great. His fingers soon found her entrance. "Fuck!" Cameron removed himself from McKenzie's neck and looked into her green eyes. "Is all this for me?" McKenzie's face instantly turned red. Cameron eyes were filled with lust and he then began to work his fingers inside of her. His then brushed his lips against her ear. "You want this dick baby?"

_I cant stop the feeling  
Ive been this way before  
But, with you Ive found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day,  
And I cant wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms_

McKenzie had to stop him, had to stop this. "I can't.....I can't do this right now."

Cameron paused. "That's cool babe." He spoke casually.

McKenzie buttoned up her shirt. "Why'd you just make that face?"

"No reason." He answered. "Sorry if some of the things I said were-"

"No, I mean-" She blushed. "Yeah, that was....hot." Her eyes shifted to the floor.

Cameron licked his lips. "Good, well then whenever your ready....."

"Your not mad?"

"No honey. We got time." Cameron said. "I can wait. I better get going, its getting late."

As Cameron left, McKenzie felt bad. Her body wanted Cameron so much, she still could feel his hands roaming over her body. She wasn't scared of Cam, or having him have her. She was scared to tell him that she was a virgin.

* * *

Shawn sat next to his wife facing her and Rebecca did the same in Vice versa. It was now getting late and Rebecca had filled the cracks and gaps about her past and her past with Scott. Shawn always believed in the back of his mind that Scott and Rebecca had some type a thing. He never asked any party about it but knowing Scott, he wouldn't pass up at least trying to seduce or hit on a beauty such as Rebecca. Talking for hours. Shawn took some time to think, he still was in loved Rebecca. Family was important to him, especially that one his wife and him created. Working was calling and Shawn headed back on the road. _"The hard part is almost over Micheal......there is one last person left."_

_Is this love by Whitesnake_


	16. Chapter 16

--You need to explain something to me--

"You can't keep doing this Tamra. I mean I'm here with you whenever I can be-"

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told Krystal?"

Kevin leaned back in his chair; he rolled his eyes at the mere fact of his wife knowing that her husband and his ex-wife were talking more than usual. "I plan on telling her. But she's been a good step mom to Tristen. You should at least-"

Tamara cut him off. "I think you did that when you married her."

"Don't be a bitch.....not right now. Besides our son, I'm helping you out Tamara." Kevin's eyes then cut to his daughter having a conversation with Alex Shelly. From afar it seemed harmless, but his fatherly instincts kicked in. "I gotta go, stay by the phone."

Kristin laughed at the jokes Alex told her. "So silly."

"What you got going on-" Alex look up to see Kristin's father Kevin Nash walking towards them. "Got going on....in school?"

"Ummm I am taking up commutations. Media and stuff." She saw her father approach them. "Hey dad."

"Hey kids." He slaps Alex hard on the back. "Am I gonna have to kill you?" He questioned looking down at him. Alex was speechless and his facial expression was priceless.

----

As Alessandra placed Jordan's high school text book on the table, one of them caught her eye. "Why exactly my God daughter keep all these books. I thought your suppose to turn these in?"

Alessandra continued to flip through the pages while answering Candice question. "Reference I suppose."

"Hello?" Candice said answering her cell.

"Hey Candy, its Stephanie. Mark's here."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know the in-sensitive bastard is there. Did you tell him what I said?"

"Not yet, Hunter and him are still talking.-Oh here they come I'll call you back."

"I'm not about to do that. I didn't lie to her-"

"But you didn't tell her the entire truth either." Stephanie chimed in.

Mark made a face. "Who asked you?"

"Candice said if you really love her, you'll have to show it."

"I am not about to call my own wife and ask her out on a date." Mark growled.

"Candice said too if you are really sorry."

"What about what Mark said-?"

"Candice said not to pay any attention to that." She spoke wrapping her arms around Hunter, who handed him the house phone.

"Be like Nike and just do it."

Mark yanked the phone. "Benedict Arnold.........Hey Candi, it's me?"

"Me who?" She placed her cell on speaker.

"Me, Mark-

Candice laughed. "Mark?"

"Yeah!" He yelled. He was getting frustrated and piss off at the fact that she would even play this game with him. "You know who this is?"

"OH Mark Calaway, hello."

"Yeah so you want to go out tonight?"

Candice smiled. "Are you asking me?"

Stephanie made a face. "Do it!" She hissed.

"Yea-yes Candice would you like to go out on a date with me tonight? Maybe grab something to eat?"

Her heart melted. "I can't wait...see you then."

"Perfect." He ended the call and handed the phone back to Hunter.

"Make sure you bring flowers and candy."

Mark got up. "I'm not about to do all that shit. I did nothing wrong!"

"Then why are you here with us if you did nothing wrong?"

-----

"So how's your mom?" Cameron asked his best friend.

"She's perfect. The doctors say she doesn't have long and then again they say she's progressing." He played the strings on his guitar.

Cameron face fell. "Well Tamara is strong and so is you. Everything is goanna be fine."

"Yeah, my dad is there in Florida tonight. He's going to check up on her after he's done taping Impact."

Cameron then thought of something to up lift Tristen's sprits. "Dude you remember that time we went to Florida not too long ago and you were screwing that fat chick."

Tristen then made a face, which turned into laughter. "SHUT UP I WAS HIGH."

"Whatever you enjoyed that shit and so was she was cubby tubby, she was cute."

"Never said I did and yeah she was a cutie pie"

Cameron grins. "I bet you would......I'd hit it."

"You, Cam would hit anything female my man. I would not put it pass you." Tristen played a few string on his guitar. "Speaking of fucking.........McKenzie-"

"Don't go there bro-"

"Not getting any?"

"Almost did a few nights ago. But, she wasn't ready which was cool. I really like her, but I wish she could have told me she wasn't ready before she got me rock hard."

Tristen turns to him. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Cameron played a few notes on his guitar. "That's when I called up an old friend of mine."

Tristen shook his head. "You're a dog."

Cameron laughed. "I wasn't gonna get myself off....(He made a few braking noises)"

----

Later on that evening, McKenzie, Jordan, Chole (McKenzie older sister), and Chasney went shopping. It's been a few days and she hasn't talk to Evan since their last encounter. She'd text him but there would be no reply back. "What's wrong?" Jordan asked her.

"Nothing Jay."

Jordan raised her brow. "Uh, I think it is. Were in Neiman Marcus....you don't have anything in your hand but your cell phone. Tell me what's up?"

"It's Evan. He told me how he felt about him. And I told him to truth-"

"Which was?"

"Which was that I am not ready for another relationship. Not right now anyway."

Jordan turned to her. "Okay, he should respect that. You guys can't be friends?"

"I want to but knowing me, (she bit her lip) I'm easy to fall for and I saw Evan's body that night.......WOW."

The girls shared a light laugh. "Well if he wants everything his way, forget him."

_Elsewhere....................._

McKenzie and her older sister Chloe looked through Betsey Johnson collection. "So how are things with Cam?"

"Good."

"Better than that, you're glowing!"

McKenzie removed a strand of hair from her face. "Whatever no I am not."

"You guys make a good couple."

"Were not a couple, were.....something." McKenzie thought back to a few nights ago. "He's so fucking hot."

"Okay, don't get all wett on me now."

McKenzie made a face. "Ewww."

Just then, the two friends notice a group of girls walking and talking.

"So, you were with Cameron last night?"

Both Kristin and McKenzie's eyes widen.

"Yup, well not last night, a few nights ago." The girl answered her friend.

"So, you guys rekindled or what?" The other girl questioned.

"Something like that." She giggled. "He's so hot."

McKenzie felt her stomach drop. The girl continued. "And, this was better than the last time."

"OMG, Maya.....you are so bad."

_Cam, you got some explaining to do._


	17. Chapter 17

-Shawn-tervention Part 2-

Mark arrived on time to pick up his wife for their date. He cursed and rolled his eyes all the way there because this was just insane to him. "Candice!"

She peaks around the corner of their hallway as she heard the front door and it's chime open. "You have to go back outside and ring the door bell."

"WHAT? WHY IN THE HELL DO I HAVE TO RING THE DOORBELL TO MY DAMN HOU-"

"DO IT!" Candice she was getting tired of his bossy attitude.

Mark went back outside and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"You know damn well.......It's Mark." He gave in.

She opened the door and damn was the only thing Mark could mouth. Candice had on a black knee length dress that showed her waist, bust and legs. "Good evening Mark."

_He smells soooo good._ He had on black from head to toe, suite jacket without the tie and three undone buttons. "You look very handsome."

He handed Candice her favorite flowers. "Dandelions, I love these. I feel like you already know me Mr. Calaway." The king size Chrunch candy bar had a small ribbon on it.... s_o sweet_. "Thank you." She placed a small peck on his check.

Mark steps into his home. "You're welcome."

"So?" Candice placed the items in their proper place and grabs her black Dior clutch. "So, where are we off too?"

Mark stands there with his hands inside of her pockets. "Off too?"

"Where are you taking me to eat silly-"

"I'm taking you into the kitchen." Mark announces. "I'm tired of playing this game Candice. I haven't seen you since we got back in town. You just told me you were pregnant and now you want to play these damn games."

"Mark this isn't a game. Your going back to work the WWE aren't you? You lied to me no less in my face."

"I didn't lie." His voice was now toned down. " I had to go to Colorado to check up on some property and WWE was there so I met up with Vince."

She crossed her arms. "So what's going on Mark, are you going to work for Vince or what?"

"No.....he mention something about WrestleMaina, but I told him no. Not unless it's the Hall of Fame, other than that. I can't do it."

Candice knew she should have let him explain his case first. But, she just got so upset. "I'm sorry." She said running her fingers through her chestnut brown hair. "I should've let you explain everything before jumping to conclusions-"

"Not a big deal, you were have right though." Mark pulled his wife closer to him. "You were having right; I mean I was really thinking about doing it. You and my girls are more important." He placed his hands on Candice flat tummy. "And he is too." She smiled. "I love you Candice." He spoke kissing her on her neck.

"I love you too."

Mark turned her around. "This is the same dress you had on when I first met you.

She smiles, Candice could not believe he remembers that night. "That's right."

_Candice pushed her index fingers on the door bell. He answered and the sight of her in a tight black, knee length dress made him hard on sight. She was beautiful from far away but even more beautiful in person. He was fixated on her body so much that he didn't even notice that she greeted him._

_"I'm sorry what sweetheart?" She laughed._

_"I'm Candice Michelle. I waved to you earlier today. You were outside with your dogs." Hoping that he doesn't have a short term memory._

_"How could I forget? Mark Calaway."_

_"I'm new to the neighborhood and thought I might bring you these." She handed the cookies over to him._

_"Thanks, but it should be the other way around." He spoke looking into her brown eyes. "But, I don't bake so." They shared a slight laughter. Candice noticed that Mark was dressed in black slacks, black shirt that was have way button up and not tuck in his pants._

_"Well, it looks like your busy so- and I have some where to be as well so…………nice meeting you…..Mark." She pouted her lips which was something she did when she flirted with men._

_Mark smirked. "Same to you as well Candice."_

.........

Mark guided Candice's hand. "Where are we going Mark?"

"Surprise."

* * *

McKenzie approached Cameron's doorstep. She was classy and did not want to cause a scene. She had really starting to like Cameron but if he was going to sleep around and he just wanted to screw her, he can for get it. "Hey." Then, she instantly stop begin mad and that tingle she felt started up again. 'We need to talk." She spoke.

Cameron nodded and let her in. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweat shorts. She attempt to keep her eyes on to the floor but couldn't. McKenzie's green orbs were only staring into the direction of his private area. " What's up?"

"What did you that night, after you left me?"

He arched a brow. "You came all the way over here to ask me that?" He then lean back on the sofa. Cameron wasn't making this easier for her.

"Yeah." She answered as her throat went dry.

"I went to go see a friend-"

"A girl? That you fucked right?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes." He spoke casually. "So what?"

McKenzie couldn't believe he was so......in such a....._I don't give a fuck_ manner. "So what? So since you didn't get it from me your going to go somewhere else?" She pointed out.

Cameron rose up. "I respected you Kenzie, you didn't want to take our relationship to that next level so what the hell? Were not together like that-"

"No were not-"

Cameron was getting upset. "So what's your point of this whole conversation?"

"That you're still the same person I always knew you were."

Cameron leaned forward. "It was nothing."

"Okay, so what if you were my boyfriend. You'll end up with her that same night too-"

"No, I'd would went home or have you play with the big boy until he came.... down." Cameron laughed. "Shit, you know how I feel and I am not about to wait around McKenzie."

McKenzie's jaw drop. "No one is asking you-"

"Good because I didn't ever plan on too." Cameron could see where this were going. "Look, I'm going out of town and if you want, when I get back we can talk about this-?"

McKenzie yanked her hand from his. "Don't bother."

* * *

Mark and Candice arrived at their destination. It was a bit chilly outside, so Mark had given her his jacket. "Where are we babe?"

"You don't remember? The secrecy is different at night than it is when the sun is setting. Candice couldn't think, she was...."This is where you took me out on your bike for the first time." Mark walked up from behind his wife and placed his hands on her belly which as still it's perfectly flat size. "How far along are we?"

"Seven weeks......you ready to be my servant?" She laughed.

Mark kissed the bone that starts her jaw line, and then planted his lips on her smooth shoulder. "I can't think of nothing better to do."

* * *

Since Candice was pregnant, dates had to be pushed up. Thank God everything was easy enough to do so. Chloe pick out Candice's rehearsal dinner dress, reception dress, and the vale for the wedding dress. McKenzie was an ace with the music, picking out the flowers and the invitations. Alessandra booked their honeymoon trip and a DJ. Now all the maid of honor had to do was games for both the bachelorette party and bridal shower. "Hey honey." She spoke thinking it was Scott that came through her office door. "Hey to you too honey." Alessandra's eyes finally darted away from the computer. "Hey Shawn!" She got up from her seat. "How ....how are you?"

"Good, it will be?" He gave her a weak smile. "I caught Jordan leaving as I was walking to the front door..... Scott here?"

"He's out in the back with Trey."

***

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" Trey laughed as his father had him by the arm teaching him some wrestling moves. "Hey yo! It's not daddy it's Razor Ramon....Chico." Shawn smiled. He remembers he use to do the same thing with Cameron. "Razor Ramon and he's oozing machismo."

Scott looked up to see his long time friend. At one point he thought he lost him, but there Shawn was standing there feet away from him. Scott patted his son on the back. "Go inside for a minute Trey."

"Okay." For some reason he ran. Shawn folded his arms. "So.....let's talk."

To be continued........


	18. Chapter 18

-So.........you still mad at me?-

"We've been through shit and back. I mean, you seen me passed out vice versa, drugs everything. I guess that I never would have thought--it never corssed my mind with the- idea of you having a kid with my future...... wife, Scott." Scott's chocolate eyes stayed on his best friend. He did not reply he continues to let Shawn speak until he thought Shawn was done. "What I'm saying is. It happens in the past and this secret has been uncovered. I forgave Rebecca she the wife of my kids."

"I hope you didn't divorce her man. I'm guessing she was scared-"

Shawn nods his head no. "We are working on everything, we are. But, your my friend and Rebecca's my wife....compared to the last 12 years with her and the last 15 with you.......this is a piece of cake."

Scott had to smiles at that comment. "Yeah, I guess so. We do always have something going on in our lives. Kevin and Kristal are the only normal ones."

"........ Nah." They both agreed.

"I guess were cool?" Scott asks him.

"......Yeah."

"All we do now is just ......deal."

* * *

Days later, Cameron arrived back in Houston after being in Dallas over the weekend with family and friends. Oliver and him haven't talk in a while so he decides to give him a call which he receive no answer.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Cameron drove to their grandmother home in San Antonio, he loves Yaya, that women not only makes the best cookies but she can not tell a lie.

Oliver looks up to see a pair of blue eyes that belonged to his little brother Cameron. "Nothing much, just fixing some stuff." He looked back down at his work. "How you know I was here?"

"My mom--our mom.....mom." Cameron spoke nervously. "Spoke with yaya too."

Oliver finally stop working on his car and gave his baby brother some attention. ".....Look, I just wanted to find out who my mom and dad was. I am 24 so there's no need to make -"

"We were mutual before any of this shit happens. But if you want it to be like that fine, I like begin the big brother at my house anyway." He spoke. "I drove three hours to bond or something, but if that's how you want shit to be-"

Oliver exhaled. "I did not mean it like that-"

".........Did you already knew who I was when we first met?" Cameron's curiosity got the best of him.

"Yeah, I found a few pictures of ya when I was rambling through Aunt Jennifer's things looking for more info." Oliver continues. "You look the same as you did when you were a toddler." He smiles. It was cool at first I have a little brother, then reality set in......i grew up living a lie."

Cameron didn't know what to think. "You use me?"-

"No, but I knew who you already were. I couldn't just go up and say ''hey your I'm your step brother we got the same parents or well got the same mom'' .....how'd you take that?" Oliver couldn't tell Cameron's expression due to the fact it was hidden behind his sunglasses.

Cameron's eyes rolled to the ground. "Yeah...I guess...right.." Cam exhaled. "Look, how everything is going to go down but.....threes a dinner party this weekend. I'm inviting you. Just think about I take no for an answer if it's something you don't want to do."

Oliver smiles. "Sure. So are you staying here?"

"I don't have a choice man, besides, i can kick it here with you catch up or whatever."

Oliver closed the hood on his car. "Cool. Let's see what I need to catch up on with you."

"Yeah....we only got what 20 something years to make up for."

* * *

"Okay, what is going on?" Stephanie question Krystal. "You've been a tad bit quite over there."

"I think Tamara is trying to get back with Kevin."

The Billion dollar princess rolls her eyes. ".....Shut the hell up-"

"I'm serious all of a sudden she's calling him more and Jayne told the bitch had the bitch called the house a few weeks ago-"

"You trust Kevin, he loves you. He would never go back to her." Stephanie points out. "Now stop thinking that and finish helping me set this table up."

_across the room........._

"Who are you texting?" Chloe asked Chansey as she text away chessing and smiling.

"Evan, I thought he was mad at me but he's not. Ha ha ! And he's coming tonight so you guys need to help me look form something- I think Imma buy something."

"Chase, you have a million clothes." Jordan reminded her. "Look on the closet floor."

"Okay well some new bracelet or something." Chasney really just wanted to go shopping. "FINE...I'LL ask my real best friend.......Nae!"

Jayne raises her brow at the sound of her nickname coming from Chasney's mouth. "Uhhhhh......what?"

"Come on, were going shopping." Chasney grabs her hand.

"Okay.....just kidnap me then."

As McKenzie was placing the sliver and black confetti on the dinner table, she was approached by Kristin and Jordan. "So....what's going on with you and Cam?"

"Shit, Kristin."

"Damn what happened?" She wondered. "What you do?"

"No, what he'd do? He can't keep his dick in his pants to save his life and when I confronted him about it he gave me this so what attitude. Fuck him." The redhead responded.

"Well.......you guys aren't together-"

"So WHAT JAY, and I'd expect for you to say something like that. You think like a guy."

Jordan lowers her eyes. "Listen hoe, I'm just saying'. You still like him and you got jealous ."

"Oh please never McKenzie Calaway jealous of no one."

_Later on that night................_

Alessandra stood back and a smiles spread across her plum colored lips. The dinner party scenery was wonderfully put together. Dark but lit with black, sliver and dark greay was Mark input, while soft grey and cream colored balloons sprawled out on the floor. After checking in with Trey and the baby sitter, she called Candice. "Where in the world are you guys? Candice your mom and dad beat you two here-"

"HEY HEY!" Mark yelled over the speaker phone. "We can be later do our own dinner engagement darlin." He then buried his face into her neck again. Candice laughs. "We are on our way i just have to put my shoes on."

Mark hands roams over the body of his wife. "Yeah give us an hour."

Disconnecting the call, Alessandra was greeted with a pair of hands of her own. "Hi Scott."

He places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hello sexy. This is great you put all this together."

"Thanks." Alessandra elbowed him. "Did you go speak to my mom and dad?"

"No." Scott answered bluntly. "Not yet." He saw the look on his wife's face.

"It's been years honey-"

"Yeah but I don't like the fact that your dad treats me like I am some kind of kid even though I have daughter I can totally understand where he's coming from but still ,just because he's 11 years older than I am. He makes me feel like a punk teenager-."

"Scott, want me to walk over there with you?" Alessandra couldn't help but laugh at the way Scott made his little sad face. It reminds her so much of Trey when he was a toddler. " Come on silly."

* * *

Cameron arrived with Tristin. Who had his hair cut into a mohawk, _he'll never let Alex Shelly near him again with a pair of sisscors was his first thought_. Later on, the style grew on him. "I like it."

"You look like Alex Shelly Kevin Nash." Cameron smiles laughing at his best friend. "But naw, bro its cool. I just don't have the ball the cut my fine hair into a mohawk."

"What's the difference? You go these three lines going down the side." Tristin pointed out. "Besides were rock stars."

Cameron burst into laughter parking his SUV. "Dork." As the two enters the dinning hall, his brown eyes instantly grabs the attention of McKenzie's green ones. _Damn he looks good_. Cameron had on a black vest with light grey, black and white stripped button dirt that seems to be a bit tight due to that fact that it hugs those muscles of his. Black slacks , and grey converse. Giving her a wink, McKenzie figured that he caught her starring at him. She rolled her eyes. Cameron did nothing but smirk as he still knew deep down inside that stubborn hot body of McKenzie that she loved him too. _"So it looks like were gonna have to play this game by my rules Kenzie."_

* * *

Candice and Mark were the last to arrive as they wanted it like that. Both wore matching colors of black and grey outfits. Mark mostly black with a grey vest. Hunter and Stephanie were as loveable as ever while Rebecca and Shawn's body language seemed a bit...tense. Alessandra and Scott eyes almost never left each other; while Kevin and Kristal seem to have some action under the table. "Kevin....what in the world-"

"Shhhhh..." He said leaning over towards her.

"DAD!" Tristen, Jayne, and Kristin said in unison. "Can you guys stop making out for like......one hour."

"No." Kevin stated simply. "You think this is gross..(he turns to his wife) you should have -"

"UGH!!!" All three kids got up and left the dinner table and went towards the dance area.

* * *

"So you like it?" Alessandra nerously bit the corner of her bottom lip.

Candice almost cired. "I love it, are you kidding me. you should have totally went into detcor instead of Public Relations" She hugs her. All of a sudden, Candice begans to make gag while examing the flowers in front of her. "Sorry, its the reflexes." She places her hand on her belly.

Alessandra pouted. "Awww, he's kicking your ass already."

"No, SHE's not. But I am too far along yet to find out what this bundle of joy is yet soooooo lets not jinks it okay."

Alessandra was happy for Candice. "Okay." Hopefully I'm next.

"CONGRATS!!!!" Mark rolls his eyes at the loud voice of his mother baring gifts and coming through the door with his stepfather.

Jordan jaw drops. "Mack, your granny is here. Oh this is going to be one hilarious dinner. She cracks me up."

McKenzie laughs lightly. "Right, she's a funny granny. I'll be back, gotta use the rest room."

* * *

McKenzie adjusted her green halter top dress, _dang why do my boobs have to be so big_. She gave herself one more glamour pose in the mirror before leaving. The hallway was drak, the only light was the dimness coming from the small lights on the wall and the candle lit area in which her family and friends shared their meal. After looking away from her Juicy Couture ankle peep toe heels, a foce bumps into her causing to land on the wall. "What the hell." The pair of lips caress hers and she melted. The offspring of the Undertaker was now staring down the offspring of the Show stopper. He smirks. "You still mad at me?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thanks a lot to those who've read and for the reviews. I've been working on a Kevin Nash story but his muse isn't so demanding as the previous....*coughs* Mark... so here is the latest chapher for this story I hop you enjoy it .**_

_**xoxo Menaji**_

-I'm like Marvin Gaye...I wanna know whats going on-

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Denna spoke as she sat next to her son Mark, who just rolls his eyes. "This is really really nice......whoa!"

Jordan smiles, Deena cracks her up. "So you can't wait to eat either Ms. Deena?"

Mark shoots Jordan look, already knowing that his mothers reply will make her laugh, and embarrass him. "Yeah I am sweetie. I just hope they didn't have those damn crab cakes......I think it gave me the shits-"

"MOM, we are going to eat soon." Mark arches brow. "No one wants to hear about you taking a shit or anything that gives you the shits."

"I'm just sayin."

"....Classic." Jordan smiles.

* * *

"Custom made $1220 table napkins.....Candi seriously?" Candice mother Carrie said to her daughter.

"What, Mark didn't give me a budget, well actually he did but I can not spend over 300,000 grand for a wedding." Candice spoke. "Mom, I never been so happy in my life. I mean, I'm finally having the wedding."

Carrie smlie, she could tell her daughter was happy. "Yes, I am too. I didn't like the idea at first because you were with that bastard Kurt then we come to visit in Texas and......you were with Mark. (Sighs) But I came along cause I am a woman and I know how it feels to just be with the person your love." Carrie places her hand on her only daughter and child's stomach. "I'm going to be a granny."

Candice laughs. "I just wish dad....ya know."

"He will come around.....your daddy's little girl."

"I hope so."

* * *

Scott and Alessandra walks over to Alessandra's Mother and Father, Alexander and Sandra. "Mommy and daddy hi." She hugs them. Scott kisses Sandra while he firmly shakes Alexanders hand.

"How ya doing Scott?" He questioned.

"Good, and you sir?"

"Same here."

"That's good to hear." _Well here goes nothing_, Scott thought to himself..._I need a drink_.

* * *

"Somebody got waxed." Kevin groans towering over Kristal's small figure. "You did that for big daddy?"

Ever since day one, Kevin flirted and made Kristal blush uncontrollably, and it hasn't stop since. "Kevin, were in public-"

"I know."

She laughs. "Your embarrassing our children."

Kevin socoffs. "Please, everyone know were kinky as hell-"

"How about this...I'll meet you inside our Navigator in five minutes." Swaying away, Kristal winks at her husband. Kevin couldn't wait to get his hands on her, his interruptions of fucking his wife came through the ringing of his cell phone. "Hello... Tristin is with me Tamara...I have no idea maybe he's with Cameron or something were at Candice and Mark's wedding party thingy...I will......I will tell him...Maybe next week well both be down there...I love you too....bye." Pressing the end button button on his touch screen phone, Kevin rushed to the outside to meet his wife. This situation with Tamra was getting out of hand. He had to tell Kristal what was going on sooner or later before she'd suspect anything. Which she shouldn't, he loves and her and is in love with her. Tamara is simply the mother of Tristin which is his son. End of story. As he heads to his SUV, Kevin opens up the back door to see his beautiful waiting for him with her legs crossed on the leather seats.

"Took long enough, surely I said five mintues." She pouts. "Thought you forgot about me."

Kevin ease himself inside of the SUV, closing the door behind him. "Had to take a phone call...you know I did not forget about your hot chocolate ass."

Kristal giggles. "Who was it, business call?" Kevin's mouth was now planting kisses on her neck.

"Nope, Tamara...she was looking for Tristin he wasn't answering his phone." Cupping her breast, Kevin felt the vibe from Kristal that she wasn't all into getting kinky anymore. "What."

"What? How come she didn't leave a damn voicemail? Why is she call so much?Something is going on?"

Kevin looks down at her. "Babe please I'm fucking hard right now-"

"Answer me what's going on?"

Kevin sighs. "Nothing, she's...she's just-"His cell cuts off again.

Kristal scoffs and rolls her eyes." Answer it, I'll be inside."

"OH MY GOD KRIS..."

* * *

"Leave me alone." McKenzie couldn't stand to look at the sight of Cameron, well that was she least tried to convince herself. _Look at him, all toned and musclar, looking like his father did when he was_ _younger. That smile of a smirk, why did he have to be so fucking sexy right now?_ _Damn that tattoo on his neck is hot_. "Cam I'm not in mood right now-

He still had a grip on her wrist, while having his body pin up against her. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not."

"Just like your not jealous?" He grin turns into a full blown smile.

_Damn you_. "Look, they're about to start the dinner soon so-" His lips again attacks hers. Cameron really didn't llike kissing glossed lips but like a magnet, his lips were instantly drawn to the redhead in front of him. McKenzie slips out a moan and that was the end of that story. Cameron's hands were in full blow attack of her body, she stops kissing him, fed up with how ridiculous acting ways, he retorted into the hot head he became Cameron HBK. "Okay, so what...go ahead an act like a little girl. I could have kept my feelings to myself-"

"Oh please, feelings Cameron? Whatever, you fuck that girl-"

Cameron, even though he was a bit heated with his love, he had to kiss her again. When Tristin and Jordan came around the corner to the dark hallway, they recognised the figures making out and quickly turn back to the area of the party. Cameron was done talking to her, he then went into cupping her breast. She moans which was music to his ears, his lips moved to her neck. Her arms wraps tightly around his neck, McKenzie felt like her knees were giving out man _he smells good_. Taking in his Gucci scent cologne was like haven. Cameron couldn't take it anymore, he lifts her left leg around her wait." My dad could catch us-"

"So what." He kisses her. "I'm gonna make you cum."

Her face was now flushed as those words left his mouth. Cameron brought his index finger and brushed it slightly up against the front entrance of her panties. With another smirk on his wonder features, he looks into her green eyes and slides his index finger inside of her. With his thumb playing with her clit, another finger slides inside of her. Yeah, he is very talent with those fingers of his. McKenzie's never been in this position before, her body knew it was right but she was scared of getting caught all at the same. "Moan baby, that's it." Their foreheads touched and while looking into eachother's eyes, both players were getting hot and heavy. Cameron was harder than ever but his only concern was her, and her stubborn ways. "Moan baby, that it come for me." Her body was in totally control and Cameron was in the driver seat. His fingers were making a sensation that was driving her insides mad. Somehow, Cameron's hand was able to slide open the strap of her halter top dress that held her D cups. He was going to explode in his pants at this rate. McKenzie began to bounce on his fingers. "That's it...mmmm...you wish you was bouncing on my dick instead?"

"Ahhhh...fuck!"

Catching her breath, she wraps him again in her arms and slowly. Her orgasm was one out of the world and was so awesome, Cameron held on to her until she regain her support, he didn't want is girl to look silly by stumbling in her heels. "Go clean up, unless you want me to do it."

Blushing she nods her head no. "I got it... I think...I got a handle on it Cam. I don't think you need to touch anything down there."

"Sure about that?"

"HEY!"

Both Cameron and McKenzie almost jump out of their tan skin. There was her father and to Cameron he saw The Undertaker standing almost 10 feet from them in a dim lit dark hallway.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to my girls...for the reviews and everyone who read...thanks and heres another chapter for ya!!! xoxo

* * *

**

-This is almost normal...almost-

"Two shots of Daniels please...thanks." Even though the drinks were free, Scott tip the waiter a 10 for giving him the drinks to relief him of his in-laws. Walking away, he down the shots of the dark liquor. "Okay Scotty...let's try this again."

--

McKenzie and Cameron was froze in shock and both youngsters felt their heart stop. How much did he see, How long have he been standing there? Cameron was thoughts were the same but he added. So should I pick out the color of my casket?

Mark saw his baby daughter hugging Cameron. He watched as her hands slowly glided down his chest and folded across her arms. Cameron...poor boy...look like he shit himself. "Were finna start tha dinner, you guys come on...been looking for ya."

McKenzie made a break for the restroom again. "Okay, l'll meet you guys finna wash my hands."

Just standing there was Mark and Cameron. Only he he'd caught them minutes later."So..."

"Hey Mark." Cameron said causally as if nothing had happen.

"Seems like you and Kenzie are...she told me about you guys. And there is nothing serious going on I trust you. I want to apologize for comparing you to how your father use to be back in day. And with that begin my youngest daughter...see where I'm coming from?"

Cameron couldn't look Mark in the eyes long, he was being...nice. "Yeah, totally understand."

"Good...you should talk to her about going to school."

"I can try, but you know she can be a hard ass-"

"It runs in the family."

Cameron chuckles."I'll try to talk to her though...but uh...I need to wash hands."

* * *

Freaking out was one thing she shouldn't do, before the dinner Rebecca and Stephanie was pulled into the hallway. "I can't believe--I feel so bad. Kevin has been nothing but good to me-"

"It's just your womanly instincts sweetheart; I mean you did cheat on him not too long ago."

Kristal was upset she even brought these hoes in here to talk. At least Candice and Alessandra would shut up and listen. "SO WHAT-"

"SO WHAT YOU ARE PARINOID." Stephanie shouts back.

"Okay, ladies we need to talk about this later after the dinner or later on in life, really Kristal you need to give Kevin a blow job or some ass or something tonight."

"Your not funny Rebecca-"

"I know, because I'm serious. As far right now you two; and Stephanie and Hunter, along with Mark and Candice or the normal."

* * *

Scott by now on was on fifth glass of the dark liquor. As he stirs it around the glass with his straw, he was approach by Hunter. "Old habits die hard huh."

"Yeah they do, still fucking that girl you've been having an affair with?" Scott's eyes search through Hunter's hazel ones. Fuck you was written on them. "Besides , I deserve this I just found out I had a son who is 24 or something like that with my best friends now wife. How and I gonna break that to Cody and Cassie when they come back into town. So I can get drunk this week all I want to."

Hunter's eyes shifted towards his I Phone, speak of the devil the mistress was calling. His concern right now was his best friend. "Scott slow it down."

Taking back another shot, he smirks at his younger friend. "You tooooooo bud...dy!" As Hunter left with a look of disgust on his face, Scott saw Kristal, Stephanie and Rebecca leaving the women rest area around the hall. Scott drunk another shot this time vodka and downed that with water. "...Showtime."

* * *

Kristin twirls a strand of her light brown hair around her French manicured nails, as she waits on everyone to arrive at the table to eat. Just then, her cell vibrated it was and it was a text from Alex Shelly.

Alex :**HEY, HOW YA BEEN?**

Kristin: **GOOD, IM AT MARK AND CANDINCE DINNER REHERSAL THINGY**

Alex: **IT''S JUST CALLED A DINNER REHRESAL DEAR LOL, I MIGHT BE IN HOUSTON FOR A SHOOT AND MAYBE SOME OTHER THINGS FOR TNA...WANNA GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT**

Kristin: **YOUR VERY DEARING MR SHELLY, MY FATHER DID JUST THREATEN YOU NOT SOOO LONG AGO.**

Alex: **THATS ALRIGHT IF YOUR TOO SHY TO ANSWER RIGHT NOW, LAMO JUST LET ME KNOW BEFORE THE YEAR IS OVER**

Kristin: **:) SURE WILL**

Just then Deena Mark's mother bangs her fist on the table. "Can I eat now? DAMN this Vodka isn't gonna full me up?"

Still not use to her ways, Candice's mother Carrie glares at her and leans over to Alessandra. "Dose she always act like this or is this the alcohol talking-"

"I think she is always like this..." Alessandra said laughing. "One moment Momma Carrie, I need to find my husband.

* * *

"So what was that you slut." Jordan spat at McKenzie as she took her seat down next to her.

"What are yo talking about?" Pours herself a glass of water.

"You making out with Cam? Me and Tristen caught you guys...surprise you two didn't fuck after that-"

McKenzie spits up her water. "Why do you have to be so nasty-?"

"So you guys together or what's going on?" Jordan questions nosily. "I mean at least he should take you out before he fills you up again."

Across the table Cameron was staring at McKenzie with lust in his eyes and a smirk. He then takes his index fingers and sucks them hard and gives her a wink. McKenzie's face was red as her freaking hair almost. Both Tristen and Jordan exchange looks at each other before turning to their friends. "Fucking Freaks." Jordan mumbles.

* * *

"Damnit what the hell Scott-"

"How come you never told me we had a son?"

Rebecca rolls her eyes. "Please not here."

"What do you mean not here?"

"Can we have a normal dinner party for once in our lives? Scott well talk about this later and your drunk."

Scott was now getting irate. "No the hell I am not! I am fully aware of what the fuck is going on. You made me miss out of my kids life, I knew I should have never introduce you to Shawn. Marrying you was the biggest mistake he's- " His words were cut off by the slap of Rebecca's hand.

Alessandra stood in the door way, Rebecca had almost thought she had seen a ghost as the younger dark haired female stood there with her arms cross. Rebecca said nothing and walks pass her.

"I think you husband needs to take another stint in rehab." Alessandra ignored her comment and walks p to her husband.

"Come on...let's go eat their about to serve dinner."

* * *

Mark's brother Michael and his wife Ashley were the last of guest to enter besides Scotts older kids Cody his wife Leah and Cassie with her long time boyfriend Ted Debiase jr.

There was a cold tap on Chasney's shoulder. "Hey, Evan you made it." She hugs him.

"Yeah." He looks into her eyes almost trap in a daze. "Any chance to be around you." When did I get out of my shyness around this girl? He pulls out seat for her and all the men notice.

"I like him already." Hunter leans over to Shawn.

"Don't know much about him but, so far he's a gentlemen-"

"Okay I would like to make a toast." Deena announces as loudly as ever. Both McKenzie and her older sister Chloe moan that changed into laughter.

Mark rolls his eyes. "Go ahead Ma."

"You all know me for being loud and crazy as ever but, I really truly believe that Candice was for you all along, no diss your mother." She pointed to her granddaughters McKenzie and Chloe. " But, never had I seen my son more in love than with you so here's to you guys and I wish nothing but happiness and the best for you three- uh two."

Candice squeezed Marks hand which was under the table. "Did you tell your mother?"

"No."

Then Candice's mother Carrie stood up next to speak. "I am Carrie's Candi mother and I'm here on behalf of her father who couldn't make it. My glowing daughter Mark your respsonable for it." She laughs. "I'm happy for the both of you and I can not wait until the wedding-well the event of the weeding since you guys are already married. I am so happy for the both of you and I wish nothing but the best...Congrats."

Deena leans over to her oldest grand-daughter Chloe. "I'm ready to fucking--can we eat already?"

Moments later, the food arrived with steak, double chocolate-chocolate cake, mixed veggies, fresh fruit, and fingers foods which were crackers and cheese. Kevin, Hunter, Shawn, and Mark knew Scott was a bit drunk but he didn't act out and it wasn't as noticeable as it had been in the years past. Alessandra really was good for him and they keep each other a balance, but they both keep each other out of trouble which is a good thing. Hours after laughing and enjoying their dinner, Hunter's eyes connected with a pair of green ones. The caramel colored skin woman spoke with the bartenders and the one guy dressed it a suit that looks like the owner. Hunter hope she wouldn't make a scene, this was the first dinner all friends and their family enjoyed with out ...drama...this was an actually dinner. Quite boring minus Deena's outburst and loudness but still...it was nice to be normal.


	21. Chapter 21

-Let me explain-

Before the evening came to a end, the offsprings decide they want to head off to the night club leaving the old folks behind to chat. Cameron catches McKenzie by the waist. "You riding… with me?" He smirks.

She almost lost it. "Yeah, let me grab my clutch from my sister's car."

"Good...meet me at my truck." He places a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Awww" Tristen jokes popping the lock on his SUV. "So cute." Cameron flips him the middle finger. "Where we going lover boy?"

Cameron shrugs his shoulders. " Don't know...what about Jack's or Nectar?"

"Nectar duh!" Chasney walks pass them holding Evan's hand. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

"Tristen, I'm riding with you." Jordan spoke as she open the door to his SUV and hops in. "What?" She asks him while taking a strand of her Raven black hair and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I didn't give you a answer." Tristen spoke.

Jordan did nothing but roll her eyes. "Shut up."

Cameron could so nothing but smile as he saw the redhead walk back towards his vehicle. He was caught off guard by his blackberry. He rolls his eyes at the sight of the Text.

**MAYA: WE NEED TO TALK ASAP**

**Cam****: Why**

**MAYA: BECAUSE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?**

**Cam****:** If it is so important than meet me at Nectars.

* * *

Hunters thought were interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. It was a text from Mark.

**Mark: Better stop staring...**

Hunter then looks up at Mark and shakes his head, he replies back. **Hunter: Its not even like that.**

**Mark: Can't tell you been staring at that beautiful caramel bar since she made herself known.**

**Hunter: shut up**

**Mark: Look but don't touch**

Hunter did reply but only rolled his eyes and Mark across the table..._don't touch...too late about that one Mark._

* * *

_you fly as hell, swagga right, brown skin poppin  
you know just how to talk to me  
know just how i like it  
you turnin me on, you turnin me on, you turnin me on_

They arrived at Nectar and the guys headed to the bar while the ladies headed towards the restroom. Cameron search through the crowd and could not find the familiar face that he was looking for. He turns his attention to the bar tender. "Jack and Coke." He ordered as he sent to text message.

_now wait a minute lil busta u got one more time to feel on my booty,  
better recognize a lady that aint the way u do me, ya turnin me off,  
ya turnin me off, ya turnin me off, better recognize a real women....._

_(ahhh)  
you ever try to get that close to me  
you better come correct how you  
'proachin me  
dime divas give it to me  
(ahhh)_

The ladies exits from the dance rest room to the dance floor. "I love this song." Jordan yelled to the top of her lungs. She takes Chasney by the hand along with Chloe and the three ladies then began to dance on their tables. Evan could do nothing but smile from ear to ear while both Cameron and Tristen rolled their eyes. Cameron's brown eyes then shifted to McKenzie who was just staring back at him.

_I gotta be feelin your energy__  
__i gotta be for sure that you're into me__  
__recogize a real woman_

_Going up on it, ya actin like ya__  
__want it__  
__and you stuntin like you daddy__  
__checkin for this lil mamma__  
__you turnin me on__  
__you trunin me on__  
__you turnin me on_

_Just go ahead and tell him...how you feel..what you think...what you want...do it!_ McKenzie made her way through the dancing crowd, she notice Cameron eyes was focused on the cell. She then saw the familiar female known as Maya take him by the hand leading him away from the bar. _WTF is this? Oh this cannot be happing again._

* * *

_now wait a minute lil busta __  
__now you dont even know me__  
__but you wanna take me__  
__shoppin__  
__you a lame, i cant tell it ain't big__  
__shit poppin__  
__you turnin me off_

"So... you having fun?" Chasney asked Evan.

"Duh...I'm with you."

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Chasney winks at him.

"I'll get it for you doll-"

"I got it, you sit right here." A tipsy Chasney makes her way dancing through the crowd as she heads into the bar. "OUCH!" She screams as the clumsy guy stepped on her feet. "Damn."

"Sorry- Chase?"

Chasney's face drop from a drinking pissed off to now mad. As she looks into the pair of familiar blue eyes, she was across from smiling or slapping the face that owned them. "...T.J.?"

_better recognize __  
__a real woman__all you wanna do is__  
__halla at the cutest__  
__broad to get up in them draws__  
__by morning__  
__dont try to buy me__  
__bottles, got my own dollars__  
__i could buy up the bar if i want it_

* * *

(ahhh)  
you ever try to get that close to me  
you better come correct how you  
'proachin me  
dime divas give it to me  
(ahhh)  
I gotta be feelin your energy  
i gotta be for sure that you're into me  
recogize a real woman

Cameron and Maya finally stood alone the outside back of the nightclub. "What's so important Maya."

The pretty petite female runs a hand through her hair. "I'm not for sure but...and I don't want to jump to conclusions either Cam but."

Cameron rolls his eyes in frustration wishing she's get to the point. Taking a sip from his Jack and Coke, with a under eyes look he says. "Come on out with it darlin."

McKenzie didn't know what was being said but both of their body language said it for her. _Why was Maya crying and why was Cameron holding her? Is he soft on girls who cry? WTF is going on? _

"What's this?" The redhead almost stared death into the young girls soul.

Cameron places his drink on the ground. "Kenzie, can we have a moment-"

"NO--look are you with her or not?"

"Look, Cameron just give me call later." Maya said not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"No-" Cameron looks at her and grabs her hand. "Were gonna talk about this right now." He turns to McKenzie. "I'll explain everything later baby just-"

"DON'T CALL ME BABY! AS A MATTER OF FACT DON'T CALL ME PERIOD." She turns her eyes to Maya. "He's not worth it." Cameron was hurt those words came out in such a tone that was not only spiteful but...hate. Storming, McKenzie didnt' look back. She was ready to go but unfourtnely her older sister Chloe, Jordan, Cheyanne, Kristin was not ready to...Chasney was no where to be seen and Tristen either. She attempts to hold a conversation with Evan but that didn't last long, instead she took back shots of Grey Goose to forget about what just happen. _I was so stupid_

* * *

It had been two days and now going on three since McKenzie wouldn't return none of Cameron's calls. "What?"

"Oh luckily to see you still alive that's nice." Cameron brushes pass her and enters his way into her home. McKenzie rolls her eyes but deep down she want to hug him. He looked like shit BUT was still fucking hot. He wore a black fitted shirt with dark wash jeans and black polo boots. The tattoo on his neck she so wanted to lick ; seriously the girl had to not look like him. He smell like soap; unlike the Armani or Gucci scent cologne she was use to him wearing.

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms.

He smirks. "Want me to answer that truthfully?" Cameron asks in a deep seductive voice that made her...and most women...wett. "How come you haven't answer my calls?-"

"Why should I your time is taken up with Maya-" McKenzie notices the expressions chances once her name left McKenzie mouth. "What? Don't like how I said that slut of yours name-?"

He exhales loudly. "Please...she's not a slut-"

"Your right...you are."

Cameron was getting tired of her mouth. "Listen are you gonna let me explain or act like a bitch the entire time?" She slaps him.

"Get out." She seethe which almost sounded like Mark had posses his daughter body. "Don't call me ever again Cameron."

Biting his lip he threw his hands up in the air with defense. "Fine...I'm gonna be on the SummerSlam tour with my dad...when you stop acting like a drama queen you know where to find me."

"Sorry but...I'm over it." McKenzie heads up to her room. "Find your way out." He stood there silently for a moment and showed himself out. "Fuck this…I'm over it too Kenzie." Closing the door behind him he left.

* * *

Scott had time to himslfe and since Jordan and Alessandra went shopping around for schools and shopping, he and Trey took a trip all over Houston. Finally begin wron out, Trey fell alseep. Scott places his son in the back seat and covers him up with a soft blanet that he always kept in the car. A few mintues later pulls into the famliar drive way and sits there. "...I really think this needs to be done...on the other hand...I really need someone to help me."

**Song Turning me off by Kerry Hilson feat Lil Wayne**


	22. Chapter 22

-Dallas...we might have a problem-

Cameron places his bule jeans a few paris of shorts along with three pairs of shoes inside of his duffle bag. In his rolling suitecase, he places his shrits, boxers etc. inside. His cell vibrates and it was an old friend of his. "Hey Lacey."

"Hey, long time no hear from boy...hows it going?"

"Good, besides your the one wrestling and all don't want to borther your busy scheduel darlin'." Cameron said.

"Oh please, you can always call me HBK jr. Speaking wreslting, when are you gonna get in the ring?"

Cameron shakes his head. "Oh no, school has my deication right now. So far it hasn't been my calling to get into the ring."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Whatever, you know were going to be a great dynasty one day....Von Erich and Micheals."

Cameron had to give the female her dues...he like the sound of that. "...Nah, at least not right now. But, I am on my way to Dallas then Fort Worth."

"Wonderful, I can meet up with you. I'll be done taping in Orlando with TNA soon. We can catch up?"

"Alright sounds great."

"Later Cammy."

"Later Lacey." As Cameron hangs the phone up, his thoughts drif back to another female dynasty he'd rather be with. But it's been almost two weeks and no call, no text. Cameron was going to respect that McKenzie didn't want to be borthered with him. So he was going to get over her the only way Cameron knew how. Party, girls and having fun.

"You ready to go?" Shawn asks his son standing in the doorway.

"Yup."

* * *

Candice and her mother along with McKenzie and Chloe were in downtown Houston to witness Candice doing her final fitting on her wedding dress. McKenzie check her facebook and she notice Cameron had set his status to "Goodbye Houston, will miss you much". She remebered that he said he was leaving but she didn't know it was that soon. Now thinking about her actions, _maybe she_ _overreacted, she should have listin, she should have...did something else besides letting him explain_. "Fuck!" She hissed.

"Language." Carrie hissed at her.

"Sorry."

"What's the matter?" She asks.

McKenzie exhales. "Nothing...just this guy. I'm confuse, no biggie nothing serious-"

"Well it can not be serious if your thinking about him now is it?" Carries smlies. "Espcailly if he's making you say 'Fuck'."

McKenzie wanted to respond to Carrie but she needed to catch her breath for that exact moment. Candice entered the room with her wedding gown on. Carrie joins in on McKenzie's stare at her daughter. "Oh My God."

Candice blushed. "Happy it still fits, glad I didn't gain any weight yet."

Carrie shakes her head. "What you mean?"

Both Chloe and McKenzie traded looks at eachother. "She must didn't tell her mom." Chole spoke."

"Oh...well I was...Mark and I were going to say this a few weeks ago at the party but now we changed it to after the wedding but your mommy so....I'm pregant."

Carrie burst into tears. "Come here." As she embrace her daughter into a hug, her tears felt even harder. "My baby...my grandbaby." She patted her stoacmh. "How far along are you?"

"Two months now. But mom please keep it qutie until the wedding which in three weeks please."

"Promise I won't, besides who would I tell." _Besides your father._

* * *

Stephaine dressed Murphy in a pair of lepored leggins and a red thin ruffle dress, with a pair of black ballet flat shoes with gold diamond on them."Mommy, I want my purse."

After placing a few old lip glosses in her daughters red and leopred purse, she hands it to sassy toddler. "Tank you."

"Hey...don't get dirty." Eventhough she knew Murphy wasn't ;she was such a prissy little girl. "Hunter...I'm ready to go... your phone is ringing!" Still Hunter didn't respond to his wife. Stephaine as she was about the answer the phone, the doorbell interupted her. "Shane...hey."

"Hi...you got second?" Shane spoke in a mumble.

"Were on our way to Dallas." Stephiane informed him.

Shane had on all black and was pale. He look like he hadn't sleept in weeks and was in need of a shave. "Well do you-"

"Uncle Shane!" Murphy came running.

"Hey sweetie."

"Ughhh....you look dirty don't touch." Murphy held her tiny hands up like a stop sign.

A small smile crept up on his face which a long time one had crept up on his face. "I'm sorry Murphy-"

"Go take a bath." She said running towards her mother's leg.

"I will I promise, you mind if I talk to mommy?"

Murphy looks at Stephaine and then again at Shane, for some random reason she giggles and run off. Stephaine gives her full attention to her borther. "So, what's up? And why do you look like crap."

"Hunter here?" He askes softly. She nods her head and pionts to the second floor of her estate. Shane continues. "You mind if I stay here? I need to get soem things together."

"Shane, you know if it was just me-"

"It'll be just until you guys come back from Dallas, I swear on grand pops that I will have everything taken care of by time you guys get back."

"Exactly what you need to take care of Shane? This is my home were my family sleeps, the last thing we need is your extra activites and-"

Shane runs his hand through his short black hair. "Seriouslly it's not that anymore it's...I got into some trouble up North owe some debt."

Stehpaine knew her father was talking about cutting Shane both finaically and out of his life if he didn't straightn up. "Like money? So dad wasn't just all talk this time?" She spoke in a wishper, but still lould enough for Shane to hear.

"Can you believe the old man...his only son...no he wasn't all talk this time." Shane grabs his sister by the hands. "I promise nothing will happen I'll keep you and my neice safe, no one knows I'm here-"

"Your right no one will know your here because your not going to stay here." Hunter growls.

"Murphy, come help mommy with the bags." She didn't want her daughter the conversation that was about to happen. The sassy toddler kisses Shane on the forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He spoke softly. As Shane watched his neice and baby sister leave, he stood face to face with The Game. "Hunter I-"

"You what?" He corsses his arms. "Look there's a hotel right down the road."

"Or I can stay here." Shane places his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh no... you are not."

"Oh yes I am... you think I don't know that your cheating on my sister. I guess that "help" you were getting didn't help." Shane smirks. "Well I guess it help you nut."

Hunter's eyes narrowed down at the smaller man. "Please you don't know what your talking about."

"You don't know who I know." Shane smirks. "See, I have a friend, who knows a friend who's been fucking you since late last year. Not to mention she owns a few chain of resturants...I spoke with over a week ago." Hunter was slinet, Shane continues. "Blackmail is way more sedutice than that beautiful peice of black ass you've bee-"

Hunter shoves Shane hard up aginst the wall grabbing his along along with the older McMahon."You don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Then why are you so uptight?" Shane smirks and trade glances from Hunter's eyes and his massive hand grabbing the collor of his shirt. Hunter then loosen his grips. "So.....where do I sleep? I've always like the room next to outside pool patio."

* * *

Around six in the eveing, Cameron arrived in Houston and headed straight to Mike "The Miz" Hotel room. "Where's you BFF"?" Mike asks.

"He's in Flordia with his mom but he is joing me before the weekend gets here." Cameron said. Chris Masters, Kofi, John Morrison, JTG & Chad, and a few others hung out. Then the divas arrrived. "Finally...welcome ladies." The bella twins, Mickie, Beth, Kara (Candy), and Maryse, along with Layla and Alica Fox. Chad elbowed the son of HBK.

"See somethign you like boy?"

"Damn, t.v. does not do her justice." Cameron spoke in a wispher. "Man."

Maryse hazle eyes drifted over to Cameron. The two locked eyes and shared almost a slinet conversation. "Who is that he looks famliar?" Maryse asks.

"Cameron, Shawn Micheals son." Layla said. "Hot isn't he?"

"Yes." Maryse bites the bottom of her lip. Layla laughs at her friend. "What Layla?"

"You, your a mess."

Maryse gave Cameron a flritous wink before turning to the diva sreach winner. "I haven't done anything...yet." The former Divas champion gazes her eyes once again over the oldest son of Shawn Micheals. Stubble, hot, that tattoo on her neck

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

_**Hey everyone...not sure when I will be back. Working on a resreach paper and a paper for bio. So here's the next chapter....enjoy and pleaese review...xoxo**_

-Where you are-

"Hello." Answers a rasphy deep voice . "Hello... Hello! I'm hanging up."

"No...It's me Daddy."

"...Candice?" Her father asks. "What's the matter is everything okay?" His voice with concern asks his daughter. His eyes darted to the ditgial clock which read 4:32 am.

She shakes her head no. "Actually, I really wish everything was."

Her father then flicks on the light and removes the covers from his body. "I'm listing honey."

"Dad, whatever you've got agaist Mark, I should not be punish in the porcess." She spoke. "I love him, we've been together all these years and really you just need to suck it up."

He really did'nt feel like hearing this in the later hours of the night. "Princess, your my only daughter and Kurt...-"

"WHAT ABOUT HIM? KURT IS NOT MARK THANK GOD! You've been putting this man whose treated me like crap, and all thats bleow on a peatstall. Yes Mark he cheated but we overcame that. He's always loved me, treats me like a woman should be and never once he laid a hand on me." Candice wanted to say more about that topic but this was her father not Alessandra. She couldn't talk kinky to him like that. "So dad, you got a invatation and everything...I hope you can make it Houston." On the other end Candice only heard her father breath, rolling her eyes at his stubrance she disconnected the call.

* * *

Waking up, Cameron eyes adjested to the light that shines through the hotel window. "Goodmorning." Spoke a soft voice, Cameron sat up. "Morning Lacey."

"Party too hard last night?" The famliar blonde hands him a Buleberry bagle and cream cheese.

He smlies. "Thanks...and no Lacey." He looks at the younger Von Erich up and down. "Your still clothes, so I must haven't had too much of fun last night."

"You wish. You had the foot of the bed while I slept right here." She spoke as she pats her pillow.

Cameron pouts. "But I wanted to spoon."

She laughs. "Whatever."

He slowly rasies up and runs his hands through his messy hair. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Lacey removed her green eyes from her friends impressive chest. "Not sure...I think. And a house show."

Cameron smirks. "Like what you see-" Lacey was caught.

"So cocky!" She rolls her eyes. "Get dress so we can leave."

"You can run your fingers down my chest if you want-"

Lacey takes the pillow and hits him with it. "Come on, stop playing around."

"OKAY OKAY." He smlies as he was getting up from the bed. As he finally made his way to the bathroom door, he stood in the door way. "You can join me?"

"Sorry I already took a shower and besides...you need to save all that for Maryse. You two seem like quite the couple chatting it up lastnight-"

"I'm single babe." He winks. Cameron closed the door behind him and locks it. Just in case Lacey did change her mind. He was so missing McKenzie right now.

* * *

"Chase! Why are you talking to T.J? What happend to Evan?" Jordan questions her Chasney.

"He's still around." Chasney played with her nails.

"So your playing Evan?" McKenzie asks her.

"No."

"Then what? I mean shit it took us inculding Evan for you to get over him. Your gonna cheat?"

McKenzie laughs. "It runs in the family."

Chasney rasie her perfeclty arch brow. "First of all I am going to assume your talking about my borther who isn't here to defend himslfe. Secondly, nothing has happen with T.J. and I nor Evan. And if you'd listen from time to time McKenzie...maybe'll you'll have a man here with you."

Jordan's bule eyes widen. "Okay ladies clam down here."

"No! She just pissed me off Jay." The blonde was now on fire at the comment made by her bestfriend.

"Fine." McKenzie grabs her car keys from the table. "Whatever." Drama she didn't need it. minutes later she arrives at her mom home.

"Hi honey, your sister just left." Christy said.

"Hi."

She notice the look on her daughter face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I pissed Chasney off."

"What you say?"

"Long story short Jordan said something about cheating and I said it runs in the family."

Christy knew every situation of Rebecca's and Shawn, her daughter hit the target right on point. "Ouch."

"But I was referring to her borther."

"Cam?"

McKenzie hasn't heard his name in a long time...outlould anyways. It brought a slight smlie to her face. " Yeah."

"Candice told me...well your grandmother Deena then Candice." Christy says.

"But that...we were even...it dosen't matter anymore." McKenzie taps her nail on the marble counter top. "It dosen't matter."

"You are so much like your father with my looks...its sad." She hugs her. "I haven't been around to see any interaction with you two but I just mention his name and I saw a spark in your eyes. " McKenzie rolls her eyes."OKay...I'm going to take a nap." Heading to her old room McKenzie lays down and places her Ipod touch on shuffledriffing off to sleep, she was missing him. But she was to subbron to tell him.

* * *

Scott first attempt to meet with Oliver was jittery. Espcailly when Trey was in the back seat of the car alseep. Scott attepmt to try this again. _This was my son, this was something I gotta do_. He still loath Rebecca but not time to think about the past.

"...Hey." Scott suddenly looks up at the person now standing in fornt of him. "Hhhhow are ya...How u doing?" No one has ever made Scott Hall stutter.

The young man nods his head. "Okay. I got something to do-"

"Listen Oliver...can we...can we just talk?"

Oliver knew it was a simple answer but he couldn't just come out and say yes or no. "Well I-"

"Come on... I could see if I was a dead beat father. I'm not, I didn't know you exist. I can't make up for the years I miss and turst me kid none of this is your fault. You didn't ask to come here, just let me ..." Scott couldn't find the words that he wanted to say. "Let's talk, grab a few beers and talk."

Olive pretends to look down at his watch. "Okay...come on in."

_Meanwhile...._

Candice sat on her sofa watching a lifetime movie. Her and a pint of Dove Carmel Chocolate pecan ice cream.

"You know the feet and hands are formed into webbed like a duck."

Candice arches a brow and looks at her mother. "Huh."

"The baby...the baby fingers and hands are webbed like, and that little tadpole is forming into a much more human like now." Carie couldn't stop smling. She knew her daughter all too well though, something was borthering her." What is it?"

Candice took another spoon full of the ice cream into her mouth. "...I called dad elary in the morning."

"...And...what did he say?"

"I told him whatever he has against Mark should not affect me. I'm his child, his daughter...his only one."

Carrie couldn't stand this anymore. Her husband was the most stubrron person she knew. "Look...don't worry okay. Listen to me Candice your in love with a wonderful man and he's in love with you. Alessandra's father would be happy to walk you down the isle. Honey I know you would rather have your father be here but this is your day, your life...(she places her hand on her daughters stomach) live it."

Her mother is right, Candice didn't know if it was the hormones or she was being very emotinal but her mother was right. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Carrie smiles. "Go relax be lazy all you want you have three weeks until your dream wedding."

Candice sighs. "Let me go find this gaint tattoo freak I'm in love with."

As Mark was in his office, he looks up to see Candice standing in the door way. "Hey beautiful." He contiues to type. "What's up?"

She closed the door behind her and unlosen the messy hair she had in a bun. "Nothing much handsome expect the fact that Bones is outside, My mother is gone for a couple hours, the girls are at Christy's...(she straddles him) were alone."

Mark grins. "Oh we are?"

"Yup...mines the little one inside me."

Mark smlies. Candice was having their child, there was nothing more he they could ask for. "My baby is having a baby." He embraces her with a passionate kiss.

"Well your baby is a bit horny...well make that a lot horny." She smlies. "In fact I might need both Mark and Taker at the same time-"

"Well well now." He lifts her onto the desk. "Looks like I am gonna be busy for the next three hours."

* * *

_there are times  
i swear i know your here  
when i forget about my fears  
feeling you my dear  
watching over me  
my hopes seek  
what the future will bring  
when you wrap me in your wings  
and take me..._

_where you are  
where you and i will be together  
once again  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
just like we used to do  
and you'll be smiling back at me  
only then will i be free  
when i can be, where you are  
_

Mckenize's eyes fluttered open. The red head removes the ear pulgs from her ear and sreaches for her keys. "Mom! I'm out."

"Okay Kenzie call me when you get home."

"Alright, bye A.J." McKenzie waves to her stepfather.

_and i can see your face  
your kiss i still can taste  
not a memory erased_

"Bye Kenzie!"

By the time she reaches the door she'd reached Cameron's voicemail for the second time. "Hey it's me again...I was just checking in and seeing how you were...again. ummm we do need to talk about some things and I need to apologize for some things as well. Call me when you get this Cam...bye."

* * *

Candice enters the family area wearing nothing but a white towel and a smile on her face. Her damp hair dangled freeley as recovered from her three hour amazing sex with Mark. "Hey...girl you scared the crap out of me."

"Hey...I...you still got the Range Rover?"

"Yeah."

"Can I use it?"

"What's wrong with your car?"

McKenzie nods nothing. "But, I heard that was a great way to travel."

Candice closes ..the door. She knew Mark had boinc ears. "Where are you going, it's six in the eveing darlin?"

_oh how i see your star  
shining down on me  
and i do anything_

_if i can just..be right there_

"I have to see Cameron."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"I need to see him to tell him that...I...I love him." She laughs in disbleif but it was so ture. "...I'm in love with him. I need to tell him before he complety moves on or...at least let him know."

_Shit...these damn girls_. "Okay...take someone with you. Where's Chole?"

"Don't know."

"Please don't drive Dallas by yourslef Kenny." Candice hands her the keys. "I will handle Mark."

She smlies. "Thanks... and you always do." Before completly leaving the Houston state line, she dails up Jordan. "Yup."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You up for a road trip?"

_**Where you are by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lacey. Thanks the reading and the reviews!!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**- I had something to tell you Part 1**-

"So wait your telling me that you're doing this because you heard Jessica Simpson and Nick's old song on your playlist?" Jordan gives her friend a funny look.

"Yes..." McKenzie spoke looking at the GPS.

"And you kidnap me and Jordan along for the process?" Kristal said lying down in the back seat texting on her cell.

"Yes..." She snapped. "What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, besides the fact that Mark is going to drive up here to kill us." Jordan said going through McKenzie's playlist on her IPOD.

McKenzie enters the freeway. "Look, something is telling me to do this. Cameron is not answering his phone."

"You were a bitch to him Kenny I mean I wouldn't answer either." She rolls her eyes at Kristin from the rearview mirror "I'm just saying."

"You know if I was gonna have to listen to you guys say how wrong I was for three hours I would have left you in Houston." McKenzie was now annoyed.

"Okay big red...we get it." Jordan smirks. "But one more thing Calaway."

McKenzie glared at her friend. "Yes Hall?"

"...What if he's already made up his mind?"

McKenzie didn't have an answer to that ." Well I'll guess we will just have to find out then huh?"

* * *

_Kevin had a smlie plastered on his sexy face. He watched as the most seductive and beautiful woman exchange eyes contact across the room. Her caramel skin, tone body and nice breast made Kevin's throat go dry. After downing his Jack and coke, Kevin approaches the female. "So, how are you this evening?"_

_"Good, and you?" The female turns around to see a very tall attractive white man standing behind her with shoulder length blonde hair. Her brown eye scans him up and down with a smile on her face._

_Her smile was something he can certain get use to. "Great, even better if you let me know your name brown sugar."_

_"Kristal, and yours?" _

_"Kevin Nash...you like the sound of Kristal Nash?"_

Kevin turns over to see his wife with a huge smile on her face. He kisses her. "I'm not inside of you, so what has you smiling."

Kristal face was flush. " In my dreams you are." She turns over and brushes the strand of grey hair that fell on his face. "How come you're so wide awake at this hour?"

He pulls his wife closer to him and kisses her on the forehead. "Tamara... been on my mind. I can't think…baby she's sick. I am not sure how Tristan is going to handle things if something happens."

Kristal's face grew with concern. "So...that explains all the calls and everything?"

"Yeah." Kevin says. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't think it would be that serious or so that what I want to believe and …?"

"What does she have?"

"Cancer." He said. "But, I'm for sure that everything is going to be okay." He kisses her. "I mean, she's going to be alright."

"You are such a wonderful man." Kristal kisses him. "That's why I married you I love you so much."

Kevin smiles as she straddles him and kisses him. "And don't forget I have a lot of money too."

* * *

Tristan had arrived from Florida to Dallas Texas to be with Cameron and a few friends. "So did I miss anything last night?"

Cameron smirks. "Nope." His eyes were still focused on Maryse. Him and the busty blonde had been making glances and stares all night. Lacey's throws her arm around Tristan's shoulder. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her....what cha scared?"

Cameron arches a brow. "Nope...never am I scared of anything. Just waiting...I'm a pataint man."

Tristan rolls his eyes. "OH PLEASE...because your Shawn's Michaels kid...you couldn't wait to go to school and tell me how your dad won."

"Every one knew that-"

"The show was three weeks away bro." Tristan reminds him.

Cameron just smirks keeping his eyes focused on the bust blonde. Maryse had her hair down in curls with a pair of black high heels and a tight fitted hot pink off the shoulder sweater dress. "Mmmmmm what's underneath?"

"We can hear you." Lacey infroms him.

Cameron walked over to the diva. Maryse didn't know what it was either it was his swagger or the way he was so confident in himself. "Hi." He leans into her.

"Hello...nice tattoos."

Cameron had got some additional tattoos while down in Dallas. He got a few small and medium size red stars and his zodiac sign of the Virgo that was linked to his tattoo on his neck. " Thanks...I see you got a tattoo." He spotted the ink on her inner wrist.

She smiles not taking her eyes off him ."Yup, so what brings you over here?"

"I was tired of having a silent conversation with you in my head." She laughs, Cameron continues. "Your gorgeous."

"Thanks...you're not bad at all." Maryse pouts her lips. Is it bad to say how much I want those glossed lips of yours wrapped around something that is attached to me?"

Maryse shyly looked away and then back at the youngster. "You have nice eyes."

"Don't get lost in them." She shakes her head, Cameron laughs as well. "Come with me...I want to show you something."

"Oh yeah?" She arches a brow.

Cameron gave her body one last scan. "...Yeah."

* * *

Within the next few hours, after talking and laughing, Cameron moves in a bit closer to the WWE diva. "You're a little too young for me kiddo."

Cameron smirks. "Then why did you even come up to my room?" He places a soft kiss on her pink glossed lips. "So...you going to answer my question darlin?" His hands runs up and down slowly on her thighs, there was no response. "That's what I thought." His tongue gently slid between her lips touching hers. Maryse moans into his mouth softly.

_.........Meanwhile....._

"Usually it takes up to three hours to get here McKenzie is the next Danica Patrick." Jordan says.

McKenzie wasn't in the mood for jokes but she gave her friend a weak smile before turning to Kristin.

"What room did Tristan say they were at?"

"He texted me and said he wouldn't say."

McKenzie rolls her eyes. "What?"

_.......Back in Cam's room....._

Maryse was annoyed at Cameron's constant ringing of his cell phone. "Get that."

Cameron ignored the blonde that was beneath him. She then rejected his kisses and gave him a look. Cameron saw that it was Tristan and cut it on silent and tossed back on Lacey's bed. "There...I handled it."

_......In the hallway......._

"YO VonErich...where's Cam? You seen him?" Jordan shouts.

"I think he's in our room...421."

McKenzie arches a brow. "Their room?"

"Come on it's down the hall...you nervous?" Kristin asked her while gently pulling her arm.

"A little..."

_.......Cameron's room......._

Within the next few minutes, there was a knock on the door. He grunts while making out with Maryse. "You have got to be kidding me." He moans into her neck as he hears hard knocks on the door.

"It must be important."

Cameron took her word for it and went to the door. "Yeah." He answers opening the door unaware who was on the otherside.

"I have something to tell you." The redhead spoke as both Jordan and Kristin hit the floor on the other side of the wall. The two weren't in sight but was in total ear hear of everything being said.

Was his eyes playing tricks on him. "McKenzie?" Damn it. "Hey-Hey what are you doing here?"

Jordan sees that her best friend is having a hard time telling Cameron something she had on her mind. She slaps her leg. McKenzie's bottom lip beings to tremble. "Well...I came here to tell you that I-"

"Hey Cameron your phone is ringing again."

Cameron could do nothing but close his eyes and bow his head to the floor. Both Kristin and Jordan quickly look at each other and mouths _who the fuck is that?_ McKenzie felt dizzy and confuse.

"I'm ....never mind." The redhead rushes back towards the elevator. She didn't want to lash out but what was the point. He wasn't hers anymore…he was over could nothing or say anything. The youngster finally lifts his head up and to see the red head disappears into the hallway.

* * *

"Really, to be honest with you...you were my favorite growing up. I mean all of you guys were cool but you were my favorite."

Scott listens to his son. His words, he was clever and smart as hell. Oliver was his son, he couldn't make up for the last past 20 something years but he was determine to build some type of relationship with his estrange son.

"That's awesome. Oliver I really don't know what to say." Scott says. "I mean seriously, I feel horrible man."

"It's not your fault. Rebecca kept you from me while completely keeping me as far as out of her life possible. My auntie lies for her cover up-"

"You're caught in the middle it's not your fault." Scott says to him.

"And you're caught in the middle with me. It's not your fault either. I am glad we are getting to know each other."

Scott then smiles. "You can call me Scott until you feel comfortable with Dad or whatever..."

"Sure." Oliver smiles at Scott. "Whatever you say man."

* * *

"Are you sure your up for this Candi baby I mean really, I don't want you to be gagging and stuff or having you puke at the smell of food." Mark said watching his wife get dress.

Candi places a huge black Dolce and Gabanna belt over her royal blue D&G Dolce and Gabanna over the knee strapless dress. "The gagging and everything has stop, my just spiting. The baby is taking all of my fluids. As far as food making me sick...well see. But for right now, black or gold Mui Mui pumps?"

Mark finally removes his eyes from his wife still wonderful body. "Flats."

She rolls her eyes. "Since I am wearing gold accessories…" She slips the gold pair of pumps on her feet and looks into the mirror. "Perfect."

"I'll be in the car." McKenzie sluggishly walks by her father and stepmothers bedroom door.

"Okay Kenzie." Mark looks at his wife. "What's the matter with her?"

Candice shrugs her shoulder. "You know us women. I dunno it could be anything?"

"McKenzie is on her period or something?" Mark questions her. "I mean shit she's been ya know... kind of 'blah'." Mark rolls his eyes.

Candice grabs her clutch. "Simply she's 18 and just trying to figure something out?"

Mark grabs her by the arm gently. "Please let that be a boy."

As McKenzie waited for her dad and Candice to hurry up, she starred at the name on her blackberry. Cameron. Since last week she hasn't seen Cameron nor talk to him or ask about him. Thought about...yes, dream about hell yes. She played with the blonde streaks in her red hair as she daydreamed about the man she was in love with. In her mind she said it but her mouth she couldn't. McKenzie found out later that Maryse was the voice behind Cameron's door, the very thought of what was going on in that room before she got there made McKenzie skin crawl and inside she was filled with rage. Tonight McKenzie promised herself that she'd avoid Cameron Michaels until it was time to leave. But since this was Shaw's birthday party along with Kevin and Hunter's...they were bound to cross paths.


	25. Chapter 25

**-I had something to tell you part 2-**

Hunter, Kevin, and Shawn blew out the candles of their three layer chololate mouse cake. Kevin 50, Shawn 44 and Hunter 40. So far everyone was getting along and the adults were comusing way more drinks than normal minues Candice and Rebecca didn't drink at all. But the tension with Cameron and McKenzie could be cut with a knife and only Kirstin and Jordan knew of it. Tristin was told by Cmeron and really didn't know what to say to his best friend. "You cool?" He asks him handing him a beer.

Cameron takes it. "Yeah." He swallows two big gulps of the beer. "So...are we doing anything aftere this?"

"Not that I know of?" Tristin says. "Talk to Maya?"

Cameron shakes his head. "Yeah...thats where I just came from. She's doing fine..." His phone vibrates and looks down to see the name flashing on the screen. " I'll be back...we just spoke her name up...I'll be in the pool house."

"All right man."

* * *

Krystal sat on Kevin's lap the entire night as well as Candice on Marks, Alessandra on Scotts and Stephaine on Hunter's. Rebecca had tried her best to enjoy the night of her husband birthday but there was no affection there anymore. Shawn and her had gotten along but the affection was not there. It was even a bit diffcult for them to pretend in fornt of everyone anymore. Both Rebecca and Shawn could just daydream at eachother and the sparkle in their eyes told the stories how they love each other. To make an effort, Rebecca keeps the smlie on her face and leans her head on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn pours himslef another drink along with pouring Scott, Kevin, Hunter, and Mark one as well.

"A few weeks until the wedding, you guys excited?" Rebecca says.

Candice attempts to speak but was distracted by Mark nibbling on her neck. "Mark I'm trying to answer Becca's question-ouch."

"I'm sorry darlin did I hurt you?" She notice the look on Mark's face that he had every intention on doing what he had done. "What?" He asks her dreaming into her eyes. Everyone around the table continue to stare at them. Moments later Scott spoke up. "Hey, if your gonna give us a show skip the foreplay and striaght to doing it."

The table burst into laughter. "Shut up." Candice laughs.

"Hey Uncle Hunter...there's someone at the door." Jordan says.

Both Hunter and Setphanie looks at eachother. "Go ahead and open it Jordan." Hunter says. He looks back up at his wife. "You excepting someone?" She shakes her head no. "Are you?"

"The party has offically started...happy birthday guys." The mood in the room suddleny change from fun to Mark turning to Hunter. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Scott could do nothing but glare a stare of death on the man who turned him out years ago.

"Mark, I am standing right here."

In one swift motion he turns his head to the oldest McMahon. "You think I give a fuck Shane?"

"Mark, honey calm down." Candice attepmts to restrain her husband.

Hunter did nothing but refill his cup whith the dark chew on a few chicken wings. from his plate.

"Look I just came here to get a few of my things form my room and to wish my borther in law Happy Birthday, and to you too Shawn."

A bit tipsy, the showstopper raise up a glass. "Thanks."

"Kevin, to you too." Kevin ingores him. Shane looks around. "Okay...I'll be out of you guys way."

As he was heading upstrais, Mark, Scott and Kevin gave Hunter looks. "Something you wanna say?"

Hunter kisses his wife on the cheeck and removes himslef from the table. "...I need to get some air."

* * *

While Kristin was stirking up a wonderful conversation with Alex Shelly, McKenzie played with the belt loops on her jumper. "So..what is going on?" She looks into the eyes of Hayden. "Nothing much gurl."

Hayden pouts. "So you and my borther..."

"Doesn't exsits." McKenzie confirmed her. "So...no talks of that tonight,alright."

Hayden hands her friend a shot of X-rated. "Well, cheer up this is a birthday party and were finna get in the pool. Wanna join?"

"Maybe later, but I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Then swim naked." Tristin smirks. "Kidding, check in the pool house...see if there is anything you like."

Hayden was trying to cheer McKenzie up, but Tristin was in the bussiness of hooking Mack back up with her borther. But wanting to see her borther not look like shit anymore, she played along with Tristin's game . "I think Stephaine has a swimsuit she hansn't worn yet in the pool house...you should check there."

* * *

Cameron ends his conversation with Maya and lays on the sofa. Closing his eyes, in exhaled deeply. Suddnely moments later, he jumps up at the sound of the pool house door closing.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone was here." But I bed you Tristin did.

His eyes said a lot but his mouth didn't say anything at all. He laid back down closing his eyes in the porcess. McKenzie shakes her head and looks for the bathsuits Stephaine has stashed away in her pool house...It was dead slinet until.

"What's your deal? Your hot and cold , you want be out of your life but you drive three hours to tell me...nothing? What's going on with you Ken-" Before Cameron knew it, the redhead staddle on top of him and kisses him. This took a while for Cameron to resgstier what was going on. Her green eyes looks into his. "...My deal is that I dorve three hours to tell you that...I am in love with you...too."

* * *

"You want to tell me what's goin on with you and your best buddy Shane-"

"Mark, don't go there he is not my and will never be my friend and." Hunter knew he couldn't lie to Mark, he'd knew people and most of all he knew him. "That attriactive black girl I was looking at that night at your dinner party...she's been ...I've been having an affiar with her-"

"What does that have to do with the man who we all hate staying in your house-"

"BLACKMAIL...okay. I'm a fucking sex addict and I can't fucking help alright. Shane knows her."

Mark takesdown the rest of his whisky he was drinking. "I thought you stop that shit?"

"I did... I saw her and we flirted, and ...it started all over again. I even fuck my damn doctor Mark. I dont' want to lose my family over this, Stephaine, and Murphy inculding wreslting I don't want to keep doing this shit." Hunter broke down. He'd never seen his buddy like this before.

"Hey...it's..your not going to lose anyone okay...come here pull yourslef together."

Mark was tired of these guys and their drama...really he was thinking about moving far..far away.

* * *

McKenzie was nervous as she laid on the bed next to Cameron. She had told Mark she was leaving with the girls and going out, which was ture...it's just that after that she ends up at Cameron's. She knew he had the most experiance at this better than her. He lift himslfe up his elbows. "Mac, baby....we don't have to if your not ready."

Her green eyes looked into his. "No....I am." She bites her lip and leans in to kiss him. _Why I am so afraid to tell him?_ "Just be gentel."

"Always." He climbs on top of her trying to control himslfe. The feeling Camreon got everytime he war near, touched or kissed McKenzie was somethin different, way different than he felt with anyother female he's been with. He kisses Mckenzie soft lips. "What are you doing to me girl?" He asked, now kissing her on her ear lobe. Mckenzie replied only with a soft moan which drove Cameron insane. After giving her one last passiaonte kiss, Camreon kisses Mckenzie on her neck and traced his tounge down to her binki line. Mckenzie close her eyes as Cameron's fingers gently played with her clit and his tounge lapps over her lips. The wettness she produce for him made him harder. McKenzie rocked her hips to the movent's of her boyfriends tounge and finally she had the nerv to look down at Camreon. He gave her a wink as she saw his tounge work on her. "That's it grind on me." Cameron felt her coming to her point and he decied to message her breast.

"Cam.....I...." McKenzie felt her throat go dry while all in the same rocking her hips to his mouth. Camreon stuck his fingers inside of her faster to make her come. "Ahhhh."

"Thats it come ... baby." Camreon growled why still working his mouth on her." Pussy so fucking sweet." She came and her entire body shook to senation. McKenzie had gotten fingered by two guys in her life. This was total differnet experinace. Already knowing Camreon's fondeness for women, she knew he was doing a good job at making her feel good. McKenzie removed the latch she had on Camerons short blonde hair. He got up and removes his basketball shorts and reviled shaft. He smirks looking down at himslfe "Thank you God and Thank you Micheal Shawn." He let out a laughter while gently puming himslfe . His eyes lands on McKenzie, who was scared as hell and hardly could catch her breath. He saw the redness on her face. "What?"

"Is it going to fit?" She then felt stupid.

"I'm pretty sure it will." He chuckled only ripping the tip of the mangum condom. Cameron eyes was filled with a want of her and vice versa. "I'm a virgin...sorry."

Cameron pause. "Oh...well-"

"But don't let that stop you. Be gental." She felt herslef throbbing again.

Cameron's eyes drarts between the pretty girl beneath him and the walls in the room. "You sure?" He asks her again.

"Yes......I love you."

He went in for a kiss, then thier foreheads touched. "I love you too." He placed the condom on while he gentely in cricular motions played with his girls outter lips and clit. So gentel, the guys before him were rough. She knew that fingering was suppose to feel good not raming them in there. Cameron inserted two of his fingers, he made movents and McKenzie's body approved. His mouth crashed on her neck. "Your going to love this." Cameron hook his tone msular arms around Mckezie's leg and slid her closer to him. Slowly, inch by inch he entered the young woman. It took a while due to her moving and jumping back. Cameron didn't mind, he was honred to be her first. "Fuck!" He moaned at the tightness gripping around his hardness. "Baby don't move alright, or your gonna make me cum before I even get myslfe together." He chucked.

Mckenzie hadn't plan on doing a damn thing. The first few soft thrust was painful but Camreon was gental and he slowing moved all the way in and pulled out of her. Only this time he felt she was getting use to his large dick, he began to speed up slightly. It helped her get use to Cameron and it was working. McKenzie closed her eyes and her man took control over her body. "Relax your stomach muscles babe, and open your eyes. I want to see your expression everytime I silde into that sweet wett pussy you got for me." Cameron cupped and sucked on her breast as he did so. "Mmmmm Fuck." He wispered in her ear. "Your gonna make me come Kenzie?" He asked licking the side of her neck. Mckenzie nodded yes while all in the same couldn't believe the mouth virbly he had on him. "That's my .....girl......fuck." His speed increased slightly. Biting on his bottom lip, Cameron lifted himslfe up. "Ughhh.....ahh." McKenzie felt again the feeling coming over her again. Cameron played with her nub, finally they both came and rested beside each other. The two laid there starring at each other not saying a word. Cameron watched as McKenzie fell alseep.

* * *

Mckenzie awoke hours later and Camreon was not laying beside her. She placed one of his shrits on and followed the gutair playing. McKenzie, smlied as she watched as Cameron played his guatair.

_Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

And I wished for things that I dont need  
(all I wanted)  
And what I chased wont set me free  
(all I wanted)  
And I get scared but Im not crawlin on my knees

Oh, yeah  
Everythings all wrong, yeah  
Everythings all wrong, yeah  
Where the hell did I think I was?

He looked up and smlied. "Hey."

"Hi." McKenzie was glowing. "Nice, but I think you do have to warn the **Goo Goo Dolls** that your sampling their song."

Cameron placed his guatir on the side of him. He was wearing his basketball shorts and a cap backwards. "Come here." McKenzie did as such and sat directly on his lap. He kissed her. "I wake you up?" She nodded no. "Enjoyed your shower? I heard the water running when I went to go grab something to drink."

Mckenzine placed her head on Cameron's shoulder. "Yes." She looks into his eyes. "I'm sorry Cam, that night I should 've talked everything out with you instead jumping to things."

He smlied. "It's cool. Besides, you drove from fucking Texas to Azeroina to tell me that....... I think that's tops saying sorry."

"I thought I lost you."

"Babe, as long as I have feelings for you the way I do.....you can never lose me." He moves in closer to her. "I told you once........I love you. But...What I was trying to explain to you weeks ago...about Maya. If were serious about this you need to turst me and hear me out."

Something in McKenzie's mind was telling her this was going to be a start on a long day.


	26. Chapter 26

-**The past maybe becoming the present**-

_Elary morning_

Hunter twirled his wedding ring around on his ring finger. Besides winning the title belt and the passing of Owen Hart, Hunter had never broken down since then. He knew he had a problem but didn't know how to deal with it. Stephaine, God bless her she put up with it for so long. Murphy was growing up so fast and Hunter wanted to add another addtion to his family. But he can't right now, not like this. Sex was only to be with his wife, and his wife only.. but some how sex ended up with someone else. In furastation he let out a big sigh. "Fuck!"

"Hey, watch that potty mouth you know Murphy repeats everything." Stephaine playfully spats

He looks up and his beautiful wife. "Sorry, I'm just...I dunno."

"Ever since the party you've been...qutie. Shane's gone you can be Hunter now."

Hunter felt sick to his stomach to ever hear the name of that asshole. "Shane...nevermind." He grumbled.

Stephaine walked over to where her husband was. "What is it hon?"

"After summerslam, after Mark's and Candice Wedding...I need to leave...take a brake."

"Okay, I'll let my Daddy know and we will-"

Hunter stops her. "No Steph...I mean...alone."

She arches a brow. "What? What are you-"

Hunter stares into her eyes. "I ...I want to-"

Murphy runs into the room with her Dad's Iphone. "Daddy it's grandpa."

Stephaine remains her glare on Hunter. "This isn't over. Were not done talking about this Hunter."

He gently grabs the phone from his daughter. "Yeah....I know." He mubles. "Thank you baby." he kisses Murphy on the cheek.

"Your welcome honey." Murhpy says to him and then laughs. Stehpaine take Murphy by the hand and walks her out of the room so that Hunter and her father can have their conversation in private. Something was up, she knew it. Hunter haven't been the same since the party. So to himslfe and not talking and isolateing himslfe in that damn office. She called Kristal, Candice, Alessandra and Becca it was time for a girls day.

* * *

Although Rebecca and Shawn slept in the same bed... mentally and phyically they were not there. Shawn was over the fact that she had a love child with one of his bestfriends. Rebecca still felt guitly and afraid of Shawn leaving her. She loves him and he loves her. They faught but it was never to this dagree where the tension was thick as paste. This was the first time in a long time where both Shawn and Rebecca slept with colthes on.

"Mom, dad I'm making French Toast you guys want any?" Hayden smlies at her parents.

Rebecca smlies at her. "Sure."

Shawn still laying face down on the bed. "No thanks honey."

"Okay." As Hayden colsed the door behind her , Shawn got up out of bed. "Morning." He mubled as he was heading to towards the shower. "Morning Shawn." Rebecca's eyes stared at the back of her husband. She wasn't use to this, barley talking, no sex, no kissing, no flirting. Mrs. Showstopper had to put on a show sooner or later before her marriage become a total fail. She rubs her fingers through her blonde locks and heads into the mater bathroom. Shawn was brushing his teeth as Rebecca entered their bathroom. She pretens to get a roll of toliet tissue from the cabinet while all in the same staring her Shawn's cock through his white pajama pants. Shawn wasn't paying any attention to her she stared between his face and the bludge. She gently rubs it and Shawn's washes the remaing of the toothpaste from his mouth and stares down at his wife.

Gently Rebecca's moves her hands up and down the shaft of Shawns dick. She wanted to smlie because she felt him getting hard but all she could do was stare into his bule eyes and find the answer that she was looking for. Shawn did the same as he rested his body on the cold wall of the bathroom. Finally,Rebecca slide down her husband pajama pants and pulls out his now rock hard manhood. She licks the head and with long stokes of her tounge again from the tip to the balls. She contuined to look at him while bobbing up and down on Shawn's manhood.

"Fuck." Shawn hissed. "Fuck ahh."

Rebecca knew this wouldn't everything go away but at lease it can un thicken the tension between them.

* * *

Camron agreed to walk McKenzie to her door knowing that Mark wasn't at home. No sign of the black escalde means lives will be spared. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just still a bit sore." She blushed. McKenize pulls him closer to her. "When am I going to see you again?"

"Anytime you want to baby." He goan.

McKenzie was feeling that throb again bewteen her legs. Cameron kissed her temple. "You want me again?" She nodded looking into her eyes. "Say yes."

"Yes, I want you again."

He closed his eyes and almost he could feel the tightness of his girls heat. "I'm going to take you out to dinner, then well go to the river, well make out, im going to taste you, and make you scream my name....sounds good?"

McKenzie couldn't help but giggle and blush all in the same. "Sounds like a good time."

"Yeah its going to be one. But I don't want you to get in trouble, get inside and get some rest." He kissed her on the lips and headed back to his truck. Closing the door behinde her, she crept upstaris. Finally entering her room, he laid on the bed with the covers over her body. And closed her eyes, Ccmaeron and her was all she could see. But then again she saw Mia and shoving herlsfe through them. Before she could get to push Mia completely out of her dream her heart stopped as her bedroom door swung open and her father took a seat at her desk. McKenzie sat up and looked into his eyes...they were claim.

"So...wanna tell me why Cameron drop you off this morning?"

* * *

"So what going on girl?" Alessandra asked Stephaine.

"Yeah tell us what's up." Kristal said passing her friend a napkin.

"Hunter hasn't been Hunter. I mean after the party and all, not sure what the hell happend in between the party." Stephaine said. "I mean... I dunno. He's talking about taking a break and leaving after summerslam."

"Hunter can take a brake." Kristal said. "I mean he dose work his ass."

"Did he say how long Stephaine?"

Stephaine shook her head no to Alessandra questions. "Taking time off isn't the thing, he plan on going away for a while without us I.E. Murphy and me." Stephaine slams her fork on the dish. "So what the fuck he needs alone time to himslef? Or maybe he's cheating again."

The tabel was slinet, and the both Kristal and Alessandra starred at their phones. Stephaine glared at the ladies. "oK....INGNORE ME"

"Shhhh clam down." Kristal spoke. "You think I can go to the bathroom without you going all lould and stuff?" She said getting up.

"Stephaine, I am on the outside looking in I think Hunter's has changed. I mean he's getting older now and...what wrong?" Alessandra saw the look on Stephaine's face. It changed from a glare to straigh white. "Did you see a gosht?"

"Yeah...there's Tamara."

* * *

As Kristal was making her way out of the restroom, she was bump hard onto the ground by a by passer. "Damn!"

"Sorry beautiful." The man extented his hand. "Kristal?"

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Kristal suprised to the man that she almost ruin her life. " Why are you here?"

"I live in in Texas now." He smirked. "You still look good-"

"You still look like shit." She eyes him from head to toe in disgust. Wearing sweats and a track jacket. "Wait...you live here now?"

"Yeah." He removed his sunglasses and his eyes wondered around her wonderful body. "Up for another round."

"I'm married you sick fuck-"

"That didn't stop you the last time now did it?"

_**To be continued.....**_

**_Nef: Cam's little tease was for you i hope u have a better night at work. _**

**_Pat and GTJ: the next chapter will have a lot of Mark and Kevin action for ya. _**

**_To the rest of the readers thank you for reading and pleaser please review!!! Thanks_**

**_xoxo_**


	27. Chapter 27

**-The past maybe becoming the present 2-**

"Ewww Candi!" Her mother says in disgust as she watches her daughter spit into the trashcan.

"What? I am very dehydrated this is little thing takes all my fluids." She reaches into the fridge for a Gatorade. "And I can feel this sucker growing in me forreal, I am happy the wedding is next week." She took another gulp of her green Gaterorade. "Because I'll be able to fit in it."

"If you fit in it or not Candice Mark is going to love you in that dress and your going to be a beautiful bride."

She smiles. "Aww…thanks mom." Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Candice's cell phone. "Hey babe."

Elsewhere….

"Hey darlin…how are?" She smiled.

"Wonderful and you?" He asks keeping his eyes on his youngest daughter.

Mark smirks. "I'll be alright if you can clarify something for me."

McKenzie so badly wanted to so bad to quickly send a text message to Candice but her cell was all over in Gucci handbag, which is located where her father was sitting. _Shit Shit….. I hope Candice saves my ass._

On the other end of the phone, Candice arch a brow. "What would I'd be clarifying baby?"

"McKenzie, said that you called her, this morning."

Candice rolls her eyes. _Damnit Kenny. _"Yeah, I did but I changed my mind. I took my mom instead."

Mark kept his green lobes on his daughter. Something wasn't sounding right to…sooner or later he'll find out. "Okay then."

"Okay, is that all you wanted?" She questioned.

"Nope, but, the guys and I are going to Vegas this weekend and after the rehearsal next week I'll see you at the alter sweet heart." He said leaving his daughter 's room. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye honey enjoy the trip."

* * *

Kevin, Shawn, and Hunter worked out at Kevin's house, something was going on but he really couldn't say what was going on but both men were too quite for the own good.

"Okay, talk."

Hunter looks up. "What?"

"What is up with you two daisies?" Kevin said irate.

Shawn kept running on the treadmill, while Hunter kept taping up his wrist. Kevin couldn't believe it. "What the hell is going on! You guys can talk to me."

"….I'm going to rehab for a while. Murphy and Stephanie deserves better, especially my wife."

Kevin eyes almost pop out of his head. "What? Wait the hell up rehab? What the hell are you use-"

"It's sex Kevin! Shit It's sex I'll fuck any damn female including my wife--I'm never satisfied I need pussy all the time!"

"Well your ass is not going to Vegas." Kevin joked.

"I'M SERIOUS!!" Hunter yelled.

"Me too!" Kevin said in all seriousness with a smile on his face. "Stay here with your family. Maybe you three need to get away or something."

Hunter just shook his head. "I already told her about my "Wonderful" idea to get help."

"So, what she say?"

Hunter kept his eyes on Kevin. "She wasn't up for it. I don't know what else to do."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Kevin didn't have a response to what Hunter just said nor did he try to search for one. Shawn's treadmill came to a stop. Heavily breathing, Shawn took a gulp of his water and exhale loudly.

"…..Rebecca and I are heading for divorce… and I have no idea what I am going do?"

Kevin exhaled loudly and exchanged looks between his two best friends and his eyes looked toward the sky. "God…I know you put them in my life for a reason but please…I really need your help."

* * *

"Hey ladies." Tamara spoke taking a seat next to Rebecca which was Kristal's. "How are you haven't seen you in a long time."

Rebecca hugs her. "Hello. What are you doing here in Texas?"

Stephanie also had a puzzle look on her face. "Yeah, I thought you were in Florida."

"Well I am not doing so good, been a bit sick. But My Kevy is taking care of everything-

"YOUR KEVY?" Stephanie had to cut her off, thank God Kristal went to the restroom. "Excuse me? Does Kristal know about this?"

Tamara looks around and shrugs her shoulders. "There's nothing to tell."

Alessandra just kept quite and counties to listen to the conversation. Just then, Kristal come back to the table. "You guys I-" She was cut off by the sight of Tamara. "Hello."

"Hello."

There was an awkward silence which seemed like it lasted for years. "Kevin told me about everything…are you okay?"

Rebecca, Stephanie and Alessandra looked back at Tamara waiting for her reply.

"Well." She began to speak. "It's so so, but boys are taking good care of me, that's why I am in Houston."

Kristal didn't need Tamara's lying after just seeing Scott Steiner. She crosses her arms. "Well that's nice" Kristal trust her husband but she didn't trust Tamara. Kevin could spend the night with Tamara and she was for sure nothing was going to happen. "Really, what's the reason that you're here."

"Kevin knows a great doctor here to treat my cancer. He didn't tell you I'm assuming."

"No he didn't."

"Well I guess you don't mind him taking care the mother of his only child-"

"Actually, Tristan is the only kid you two have together, with me we have children-

"That's not what I heard." Tamara smirks getting up from her seat. "See you ladies around."

"What the hell was that about?" Rebecca arches a brow. "I mean talk about random as hell."

Kristal shrugs her shoulders and takes a ten dollar bill out of her Gucci wallet and tosses it on the table. "See you ladies at the rehearsal."

Meanwhile….

Tamara enters the black SUV. "What?"

"What took you so damn long?!" The man raises his voice.

"Look asshole, don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm helping you out-

"And I am helping you!" He shouts. "If it wasn't for me your ass wouldn't have known."

"Well until I see proof that information Steiner, I can't just go by your word."

Scott S removed his sunglasses to relive his beady eyes. "Kristin, is my kid…I know it."

Tamara looks at him with a cocky smirk on her face. "She looks just like Kristal and from what my son says she act just like Kevin-"

"She grew up in the house with that douche of course she's going to pick up on the habits." He puts his finger in Tamara's face. "And if you don't go along with this until the end, I'll tell big sexy and your son about your…great acting skills."

* * *

Both Kristal and Kevin arrived at their home later that day around the same time. The two of them kissed each other.

"What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Nothing."

He smacks her on the ass. "Yes it is, tell daddy."

"How come you didn't tell me about Tamara coming to Houston?"

He placed his gym bag on the living room floor. "I was, but I didn't know she was going to come this soon until after I left the gym. She said she saw you and the girls downtown. So in reality, you and me found out at the exact same time." Kevin rubs her neck. "What else is brothering you? Your so tense."

Kevin touch was making his wife hot with passion and everything else. Kristal felt her body temperature go warm and within minutes, she had her hand cupping her breast. Kevin lips caresses her shoulders and made their way to her neck. "You're going to tell big sexy why your so tense?"

Kristal moans. "Get in the shower, and I'll release it better than taking about it."

"That'll work." With a the largest grin on his face, Kevin undressed in front of his stressed wife. He gently strokes himself and walks into the shower. Kristal could do nothing but blush and become more turn on than she already was. Undressing herself, Kristal walks in their steamy bathroom and pulls the shower curtain back.

"Fuck." She mouth as she saw the sigh of her husband shaft grew larger in the palm of his hand. Kevin looked into her bedroom eyes. "Well…what are you waiting for? Close the damn curtain." Kristal did what she was told and pulls Kevin down for a passionate kiss. Kevin's massive hands ran through his wife's long black locks. With one arm, Kevin hoist the Mrs. On the rail and slid into her. "See what you do to me…all the fucking time."

Arching her back while meeting with his rhythm, she nods her head yes. "Mmmm…Kev."

"Turn around for daddy." Kevin huskily spoke into Kristal's ear. Doing what she was told, Kristal hikes her plum firm ass in the air and Kevin easily finds her opening. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Kevin pumps harder into his wife. "Fuck…fuck this pussy is always so tight for me."

"Yea..uhhh." Kristal moans.

"Come for daddy Kris…Uh."

"AHH!…GOD."

As the warm water soak up the couples body, both Kevin and Krystal stood there getting the heart rate back to normal. Kevin took his hand and pushed his hair from away his face and looked into the brown eyes of his wife. "Milk chocolate?"

She laughs. "What white chocolate?"

"Was talking with Hunter and Shawn and things aren't going so well with their marriage. I'm just glad to you and the girls and my son in my life baby. I realized even more talking to those guys …I just really wish I can help them. "

"You're a good person and I'm glad to have you in my life too after all the shit I did throughout my marriage baby." Kristal kissed him.

"Make a promise Kris."

Kristal kisses him. "Anything."

"Let's not end up like them…please." Kevin spoke.

"I promise…cross my heart."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I just wasn't in the mood to finish up. I'm seeing three or two more chapters with this story. I hope none of you got lost in the chapter. I hope everything made sense and bare with me I've been brainstorming on how in the hell I'mma wrap this entire series up. Perfect ending or Cliffhanger? Please review!!! Thanks**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

-**Don't do anything stupid-**

Cameron knew he could talk to his father about anything but this particular , he was in need to have this conversation with his Godfathers Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Cameron sat down at famous steak house in downtown Houston. In between the time of waiting for his Godfather, Cameron text McKenzie.

"Hello young man." Kevin patted Cameron on the shoulder.

"Sup guys?" Cameron spoke nervously.

"What's so important kid?" Scott asked.

"Mia's pregnant." Cameron replied bluntly. Both Scott and Kevin gave each other a look He was just how Shawn use to be. Straight to the piont, no bull shit. Scott finally looked at the younger male. "Well…" Kevin then attempts to say something, then Kevin just took over.

"Cam, have you told Shawn and Bec?"

Cameron shakes his no. "Of course not--"

"Good, keep it that way for now."

Now Cameron and Scott were trading looks. "Why?" Cameron asked.

"Just do what I say for now kid." Kevin spoke. "Now…how far along is Mia?"

Cameron traces the tattoo on his arm. "Weeks, I don't want to have the kid but I am going to have to take responsibly for my actions."

"Right, so where do Kevin and I come in?" Scott wondered.

"You guys know I can talk to you about any and everything the same thing with my dad but not this. Besides, how am I going tell McKenzie that she's pregnant? I mean damn the last time I tired to I couldn't. I told her I loved her instead which was the truth."

Both Kevin and Scott mouth's drop and their faces were priceless. "You mean Deadman McKenzie Calaway daughter?" Scott made sure he was hearing his words right.

"Yeah." Cameron had the hugest smile on his face.

"Mark know this?" Kevin questioned.

Cameron nods his head no. "Can it stay like that, until Kenny wants him to know?"

"Sure." Both men said. Cameron was glad he could have Scott and Kevin to talk too. Now on his check list was telling his mom and dad and then McKenzie. He hope good things and also hope that he would be able to be a great father as well as be a great boyfriend to McKenzie.

* * *

"Ouch!" Alessandra yelled. Both Jordan and Candice gave her a look. "Mom, are you okay?"

Alessandra nods her head. "I'm alright just cramps, that's all." She continues to flip through her magazine while waiting for Candice and Jordan to get done with their pedicure. The weeding was in three days and Alessandra only worry was the bridal shower because she didn't plan it. She put her daughter and get friends along with Candice's mother to plan the bacholrette party. They all figured she needed some time off and with Scott taking their side, she couldn't win. She just wanted everything to be perfect for her best friend, the last thing she needed was to have Candice get all bridezilla on her.

"Mom, what you thinking about?" Jordan asked her mother.

Alessandra drew a smile on her pretty face. "You, Scott and Trey."

"Why?"

"Because I love you guys. I'm really going to miss you when you go off to North Texas."

Jordan pouts. "Aww. What about Oliver?"

"Scott hasn't brought him around yet."

Jordan checked on her toes. "True, I spoke with him a few times he seems cool."

Alessandra shrugs her shoulders. "Well it's been some months , Oliver is welcomed to come over if he wants.

Jordan smiles. "I'll be sure to tell him."

The bride to be began to walk towards them. "Okay I'm done. Can we get something to eat I am starving." Candice spoke rubbing her tummy. She looked wonderful with her glowing skin and small baby bump.

"Your not gonna let your nails and toes dry?" Jordan asked her.

Candince's shakes her head. "No I am hungry-"

"What you got a taste for?" Alessandra said opening the door for her.

"Vinegar chips with hot sauce and a Wendy's bacon cheese burger with chili cheese fires."

Jordan made a face in disgust at what Candice wanted to eat; she turns to her mother. "Remind me to never get knock up."

"Trust me I will."

* * *

Shawn, Hunter, Mark, Kevin, and Scott were headed to Vegas on Vince's private jet. Along joining them was Ric Flair, Sean Waltmen, and a few close friends of Tristan and Cameron. Before the plane could leave Houston, Ric Flair announced his congratulations to both Mark and Candice.

"Now, you all know that the Nature boy is a party animal and by means were gonna have in Vegas as well as up in the air." Just then, a flock of women came walking through the door. "FORGET THE CAPACITY--WHOOO MARK HAVE FUN FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS!!!! WHOOOOOO."

Mark just shakes his head as Ric brought over two women to keep him company. "Hi ladies."

"Hello, so how do you want to spend your last day as a single man honey?" The dancer winked.

"LAP DANCE!" Kevin Yelled.

A few minutes pass and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Shawn, was staring out of the window enjoying his rum and coke, Shawn's nose caught a scent of a familiar perfume. "Mind if I sit here?"

"He was staring into a pair of big brown eyes. "Ehn." He said. The young lady sat down next to him and leaned in. "You look like your not having too much fun."

"I am just…got some personal things and stuff on my mind right now sweetheart." Shawn took another glup of his drink.

The female sat back into her seat. "Wanna talk about?"

"Naw, I'm fine."

"You sure, we got fours hours up in air. Your friend there already paid me for dancing." She smlied, Shawn notice it was the most beauty smlie he'd ever seen. "I got time."

Shawn grin. "Maybe later…but not now."

The female planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Okay." Before the young female left, Shawn gently grabs her by the arm. "I'm Shawn by the way." He extended his hand.

"You can call me Nef."

Shawn felt different for some reason, in a long time he had a smile on his face. What he didn't know was that he oldest and only son was watching him the entire time. Cameron knew something wasn't right between his mother and father but he couldn't exactly pin pointed. He figured they worked everything out after his father came back home from San Antonio. He gilds over towards his father and takes a seat down next to him. "Hey."

Shawn looked over to see Cameron. "Hey son."

"Dad, you remember telling me _Don't do anything stupid_? You told me that on my first day at Texas State…_Don't do anything stupid_."

Shawn laughs lightly. "Yeah, why?"

"Well…take your own advice and listen to it…Don't do anything stupid."

**A/N: Hope everyone had a happy and safe new year. 2010, wow I've done seen a decade I can remember lol wow im old hahaha im blessed to see it . **

**AMBER ALRET AMBER ALERT AMBER ALERT PryncizGTJ **

**Let's see…waiting on Heart to Hart update(Need to hurry and post gurl lol)**

**Please read and review and thanks for reading….xoxo**

**P.S. I've found and ending for this fic series **


	29. Chapter 29

**-Finding out and then some-**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance _

McKenzie and Chasney arrived at the Four seasons hotel. The two best friends entered the suite to Candice's bachelorett party and to no surprise the party started without them. Jordan was taking shots with Cheyanne and Scott's oldest daughter Cassie.

"Let me show how to do this." Deena, Mark's mother said. She poured herself three shots of Ciroc Vodka and pump her fist up in the air to the sound of **Lady Gaga's Bad Romance **playing in the room.

Chasey looked over at McKenzie. "Your grandmother is awesome…you do know that right."

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance _

"I just hope this doesn't' end up on the news." McKenzie shakes her head.

Stephanie, Candice, Alessandra and Kristal were dancing and singing as well. Rebecca was the only one who seemed to just sit there drinking at the bar. "Another please." She was her third dry martini. Getting shit face she knew wasn't the answer to getting her marriage back together. Just when she thought matters couldn't get worse, Alessandra approached her.

"I think it's about time we talk Rebecca."

_I want your ugly _

_I want your disease _

_I want your everything _

_As long as it's free _

_I want your love_

_ (Love-love-love I want your love) _

"About what?" Rebecca asked harshly. " We've know each other for almost 12 to 18 years and we've been mutual but never close Mrs. Hall."

"I don't think it was fair of you to keep Scott from his son. This happen way before I was in the picture but to keep your child a secret…what a mother."

"This is coming from an ex hooker?" Rebecca laughs. "Your all of a sudden moral now because Scott and you saved each other from being complete train wrecks?-"

Alessandra wanted to punch the hell of Rebecca, but knew she couldn't. "I know your upset because you've always wanted him and was in love with him too."

"Yeah…past tense was." Rebecca spat.

"How could you deny your own flesh blood Rebecca?"-

Rebecca slams her drink on the counter. "Leave it alone Alessandra." She brushed harshly by the female, making Alessandra stumble.

_I want your drama_

_ The touch of your hand _

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_ I want your love Love-love-love _

Kristal let the noisy room and entered the hallway to answer the phone. Kevin was on the other end.

"Yes, honey are you having fun?"

"Yup, well be back in the morning or afternoon." Kevin said.

"I love you."

Kevin grins. "I love you too." He exhales. "Are being naughty or nice?"

"Both." Kristal smirks. Her smile soon faded away as she saw a familiar figure coming towards her down the hall. As the figure got closer Kristal felt her body unable to move, even as she began to force herself through the double doors of the hotel suite.

"Hey baby Imma go back babe, I might have to star Ric's pace maker…I love you."

"Love you…too." Slowly hanging up the phone, The figure was now close up to Kristal she could smell him.

"Miss me baby."

"Steiner…if you don't leave I'm calling the cops. Exactly what is that you want."

"You and my daughter to come home-"

"You're insane, both Jayne and Kristin are Kevin's kids." Kristal confirmed.

Steiner just shook his head. "And how well do you know Kris…I mean we've been having a affair for a long time. Kevin knew about it."

"Yeah he did and I made him promise our relationship, our marriage was open anymore. And I am pretty sure he made that clear when he kick your ass that day." Kristal smirked.

That made Steiner's blood boil and by that time, he had the petite Kristal Nash pin up against the wall.

"Your bitch husband is in for a rude awaking. And when he is informed of that, I'll be the first to know and then you and my daughter can come to Florida to live with. Jayne too if she wants."

Kristal knees him in the groin and takes an elbow to Steiner's head. "Keep dreaming asshole."

* * *

The next day, the men arrived back to Texas and rejoined with their family. Kevin in the mean while, visit Tamara at the hotel where she was staying.

"How you doing?"

"Good." She smiles. "Where's our son?"

"At home, he's in need of much rest." Kevin said.

"Why? Is everything fine?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, he just went partying with the big boys that's all. Mark's wedding in tomorrow and we went to Vegas for the Bachelor party we just got back in town a few hours ago."

"Kevin you could've came later or the day after the wedding-"

He nods his head no. "Nooo, I made a promise to take care of you girl. You ready for the doctors?"

Tamara made a face. This face was very familiar to Kevin. "What?"

"What?"

"You made that face, the last time you made face Tristan got into that accident and you didn't want to tell me. So just spit it out already." Tamara turns away from him. "Tamara, what is it."

"I don't think …well." Tamara attempts to speak but no words come out. "Kevin…"

."Yeah?" He waited for his ex-wife to speak.

"I don't have Cancer anymore."

Kevin eyes brighten with joy. "That's…that's great Tams-"

"But I've been cured for months now and-"

"WHAT?!-"

"Listen! That week when I told you about my condition , I was already going the treatment. A day later, a guy stops me. I assume he knew me because of WCW and but-"

Kevin was pissed. "GET TO THE POINT."

"I wanted you back Kevin. I wanted us to be together and this was the only way. So when he showed me these papers." Tamara hands them to Kevin. "Kristal's no good for you Kevin."

He begins to read the letters Scott and Kristal exchanged through the years. "This is bull shit- Tamara, it's a done deal between us. Besides, I knew about Steiner screwing my wife! I knew that already we had a open marriage-"

"But do you know about Kristin being his child?"

* * *

Alessandra was still the painful cramps her stomach. She tossed and turned all night.

"Baby, you alright?"

"Yeah, just cramps that's all."

Scott looked over and pulled his wife in his arms. "Are sure?"

"Yeah." She could understand what the hell was going on with her body. "Right now they've stop."

"How long has then been happening babe?" He spoke into her ear placing his palm on her tummy.

Alessandra closed her eyes. "It started yesterday but I'll be fine. I will..go back to sleep."

"If you need to go to the doctor before the wedding--"

Alessandra shakes her head. "No, I'm fine good night honey."

The wedding was today and Candice awoke up as a blushing bride. Besides spiting up stuff, she was still happy hell. Finally she was going to have her dream wedding and a baby with the man she was marrying. Alessandra's father agreed to walk her down the isle today, and even though this wasn't her father, Candice decide to not let that ruin her day.

"Morning!" Both Chloe and McKenzie bursts into the bedroom door of their father and step mom's bedroom. "Hey girls."

"Hey, you ready for make up in stuff."

"Yeah." Candice carefully get's out of bed. "But first…let's eat."

…..Elsewhere….

Kristal text and called her husband all day still no answer. "Kirs, you talked to your dad?"

"No, but he sent a text me saying he's going to be over Hunter's place and he'll see you during the wedding.

Kristal's exhales. "Okay."

"He didn't tell you?" Kristin asked.

"No-"

"You guys fighting?"

Kristal smiles. "No, and hurry up and eat breakfast we have to be at the hotel by 11 for makeup and everything."

"Okay."

Kristal wasn't sure what the hell was going on but for sure Kevin had some explaining to do.

* * *

Hunter and Stephaine were in complete slince. The two barlet shared a conversation with eachother and the only words they spoke this morning was "Goodmorning and are you ready to leave yet."

On the drive to the hotel, Hunter looked over at Stephaine who was looking out the window. "Baby I'm doing this for a reason give me some credit."

"You can't do it here?" Stephaine spat. "Hunter your leaving me, isn't it bad enoguh when your on the road?"

"I want our marriage to work and I'm praying to God this rehab will do the trick."

Stephaine knew Hunter was right, but she would rather have him there with her. "I'm sorry...im so slefish."

"No, I'm going to miss you guys too." Hunter said. "I just don't want to loose you two, my friends, and my carrer over this addction I have."

Stephaine places her hand on top of Hunter which was placed on the arm rest of their SUV. She kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you."

Murphy is in the back stops playing with her dolls. "The light is green, stop kissing."

* * *

"You have reached the voimail box of 555-222-2333 leave a message...beep. "Hey Nef, this is Shawn...ummm when you get time you can give me a call back on this number. Thanks."

_What am are you doing?_

Shawn heard a voice but nothing or noone was around. He knew what it was so he answered their question. "I don't know."

_So you think a affair is the answer?_

"I don't know-"

_What do you know Micheal? Besdies how to wreslte, be a great father and friend...you forgot to be husband, your wife needs you...more than you think._

Shawn shakes his head. He couldn't believe what was happing to him, his marriage and life.

_Listen to your son words, dont do anything stupid_

**Thanks for reading please review xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**-From this moment-**

_11 AM_

While having breakfast with the guys, Cameron received a text message from Mia,

**Mia: It's an important I need you to come to the hospital.**

Cameron closed his eyes and replied back. Take a few minutes he looked around the table and leaned over to his dad he'll return soon.

"Where you going Cam?"

"Got something to take care of won't take me long."

"Alright be back before four or you'll have the deadman to handle." Shawn laughed.

"Won't take long at all dad, I'll be back."

* * *

Alessandra was starting to feel those painful cramps again in her stomach. As she was fighting the pain off, Candice notice the look on her best friends face. "What's the matter?"

"Painful cramps I think it was something I ate." Alessandra said biting her lip. "Uhhh ahhh! Shit!"

"Want me to call Scott?!" Candice mother's asks.

Alessandra got down on her knees. "No…no it's fine. Whoooo…okay let me stay in the position for a moment."

The women in the room exchange looks. "You sure you don't want to call dad?" Jordan asked.

"Naw honey just get me some water."

"Sure."

"I'm only 39 why in the hell is this going on?" Alessandra questioned herself outloud.

"Here mom."

"Thanks' Jay." Alessandra chugs down the bottle water. "Wow, that was great."

_1 PM_

"Hey, baby its Kris, Call me I haven't heard from you since last night. I am at the church now so not sure yet if you guys here call me when you get this…I love you." Kristal left the voicemail on her husbands phone. She starred at the cell phone.

"Mom, what you doing?"

"Calling your father Kristin."

"Oh, actually I want to ask you something."

Kristal sat down. "Okay."

"So, I've been liking this guy for a long time and he's been liking me too. But the only problem is that he works with dad."

Kristal's eyes widen. "Exactly who is this?"

Kristin laugh. "Don't worry mom." Kristin laughs. " He's no sugar daddy. It's Alex Shelly."

Kristin eyes widen. "Okay…yeah he's cutie."

"Yeah so what would you think daddy gonna say?"

Kristal looks up to see Kevin standing in the door way. He was already dressed up in his suit with his hair pulled back and dyed black. "Whoa poppa." Kristin hugs him.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Hey, let me talk to your mom."

"Okay…be sure you guys are JUST TALKIN." Kristin smiles leaving.

"Hey." Kristal greeted him.

"Hey." Kevin stood there. As he walked towards his wife basically towering over her 5'5 frame. "Your breast look amazing in that dress-"

"Your gonna explain to me how come you call me in 24 hours?"

"Your gonna explain to me why Scott Steiner thinks Kristin is his kid? I mean damn I'm not trying to start anything but our messy pass is messing up our clean feature."

"Babe you knew about me and Scott and others as well as I know about all of yours."

"Yeah but baby, if you've been messing with Scott-"

"If you don't believe me take a DNA of out daughter."

Kevin exhales loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He pulls his wife towards him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I won't bring this up again. I know Kristin is my kid."

"Then why even question your wife? Kevin you worried me last night I didn't hear from you all day that day."

"Long story short, Tamara explained and told me everything I needed to know and the real reason why she was in town."

"Oh yea." Kristal arch a brow.

"Yeah, Scott wanted you and she wanted me. They were trying to brake us up and when she told me that I was thinking too hard and-"

Kristal bags away. "You slept with her?"

"GOD no." Kevin made a face.

"So what made her confess everything?" She asked.

"She…she knew I loved her but I wasn't in love with her anymore. Even if their little plan worked I'll never go back to her. When she realized that she told me everything. I just wish I was there when Scott- man I would've kicked his ass."

Kristal hugs him. "He's not worth it-"

"You are though." They shared a passionate kiss. Moments later, Kristin, Jayne and Tristan snooped in on them. "Ewwww!" They said in unison.

"Oh shut up, you outta catch us later on tonight." Kevin said.

Tristan rolls his eyes. "Dude I am gonna throw up my breakfast."

* * *

_3PM_

"Well everyone it's almost time." Candice yelled in surprise. Her dress was wonderful on her. Her white flowing dress was something like Jackie Kenndy would have worn and the train was to die for.

The brides maids had on short navy blue strapless mini's while Alessandra the maid of Honor wore a long navy blue form fitting dress. Candice's mother soon walked in. "Oh…you look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"I have a surprise for you." Her mother said.

"Yeah? Another one?"

"Yeah close your eyes."

Candice did as she was told and felt the scent of the familiar aftershave. "Open up Candi."

Candice knew that voice and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brown eyes open slowly. "…Daddy?"

* * *

Mark, Mark's brother along with Hunter, Shawn, Tristan, Scott, Paul ,Kevin were talking among each other while all in the same waiting for Cameron.

"Where is he?" Mark boomed.

"I'm calling him no answer." Shawn said simply.

Just then McKenzie walked into the room . "Hey, people have been sitting there and bride side is ready."

"Were waiting on Cameron he went somewhere three hours ago. He said he'll be back." Mark said.

McKenzie's stomach did flips to mention of her lover's name. " Oh." She pretend to act uninterested. "Where'd he go?" She asked Shawn.

"Don't know."

"Hey." Cameron walked in and the only thing he saw was McKenzie standing there looking hot as hell. He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What? Where were you?" She said.

"I'll tell you everything later." He spoke in a whisper. Cameron still had on his sweatpants and shirt from this morning breakfast. Both Kevin and Scott exchange looks and finally the silence was broken when Scott cleared his throat loudly. Cameron and McKenzie forgot that they were in front of a audience and Mark's face he couldn't even look at.

"Get change son, the wedding is in fourty-five minutes." Kevin said handing him his suit. Mark exchange looks between both his daughter and Cameron. _I knew it_

Murphy was the flower girl and she did a wonderful job at walking the isle like it was a runway. Mark's brother and Alessandra walked the isle seeing that they were the maid of honor and the best man. Hunter and Stephanie soon followed.

"So when are you leaving Hunter?"

"I am not going to talk to you about this right now."

Kevin and Kristal were next.

"Did I tell you how great your rack looks in that dress?"

McKenzie and Cameron followed.

"Is everything alright?" She said to him.

"Yeah well talk more after the wedding sweetheart." He winks.

Kevin shakes his head. _"He's lucky Mark didn't see that he's trying to get killed."_

Scott and Chloe followed and finally it was Shawn and Chasney.

Mark as felt the knot tie tighter inside of his stomach. As stood there waiting for his bride, he was still a bit focus on Cameron and McKenzie. His green orbs landed on Cameron. _I'll handle your ass later._

_From this moment __life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_F__rom this moment on_

Candice along with her father walked down the isle arm in arm. Mark heart felt like it had almost stop. Candice had never looked so beautiful before.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

Candice could not stop herself from crying from the moment her father walked in and embraced her with a hug.

"Stop crying aren't you worried about your make up and stuff?" He leans over says.

"Thank you daddy for being here."

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

As Candice's father handed Mark his daughter, he shook the man's hand. "Take care of like you always had."

"I promise."

As the wedding went on, Mark surprised his bride with a bigger wedding ring and added more diamond into the wedding band, and as the wedding bands were exchanged, Mark removed the vale and looked into the beautiful face of his wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Mark did so willing and cheers were poured through the area in which the wedding was being held.

Later that evening the reception was going on and the bride and groom danced to their song.

_One look in your eyes and there I see_

_Just what you mean to me_

_Here in my heart I believe_

_Your love is all I'll ever need_

_Holdin' you close through the night_

_I need you, yeah_

_I look in your eyes and there I see_

_What happiness really means_

_The love that we share makes life so sweet_

_Together we'll always be_

_This pledge of love feels so righ__t_

_And, ooh, I need youHere and now_

_I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)_

_You're all I needHere and now_

_I vow to be one with thee (You and me),_

_ heyYour love is all (I need) I need_

"They are beautiful together." Rebecca said as she sat down next to her husband.

"Yeah….they are."

"So…how can I make us go back to being that?"

"I dunno…we can both think about that while I'm going back on the road this summer."

Rebecca looked at him in shock. "I thought you were-we were suppose to talk about this Shawn."

He didn't reply. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning so…"

"Just like that?" Rebecca shakes her head. "You know what Shawn… give up I have apologized and did everything I could. It's up to you now." Storming off Shawn didn't even try to stop his wife.

* * *

Alessandra was starting to feel those painful cramps again. Since the wedding reception she'd been running back and fourth between the bathroom.

"Mommy what's the matter?" Trey asked with a said look in his face. He didn't like to see his mother in pain.

"Baby, baby what the matter?" Scott was worried.

"I'm…I think I'm ahhhh!" She winched in pain.

"I'm taking you to the host pail. Trey go over to Jordan."

He ran to his big sister. As Scott helped his wife into his SUV, he only hope she'd be alright.

"Ahhhhhh! Damnit Why does it feels like I'm having a damn baby."

* * *

Cameron soon caught up with McKenzie. "Hey."

She blushed. "Hey."

"Mia…she was pregnant. About a few weeks. Today she text me to came to the hospital and she miscarried."

McKenzie's face was blank. She was speechless. Cameron went on.

"I can't go through with life thinking that I might have stress her out or did something to make her lose the kids ya know. I mean it wasn't a mistake but I didn't want anything bad to happen to it." Cameron eyes began to water up. "But I guess things happen for a reason."

McKenzie could do nothing but hug him. "Don't blame yourself Cam." She kisses him on cheek. "Come here."

Mark watches his youngest daughter with Shawn Michael's oldest son. McKenzie was his baby girl but there was nothing he could do to keep them apart. He was upset at first for them not telling him but he got over it.

"Aren't they cute?" Candice said.

"Yeah…they are." He looks at his bride. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Scott and Alessandra made their way into the hospital and he never placed his wife down on her feet. "My wife has been having these horrible cramps."

"Okay sir lay her down here."

Alessandra was starting to feel that familiar pain. "Ughhhh!"

"Doctor what's going on with her?"

The doctor gave Alessandra and internal exmation since he notice she was having pains a minute apart.

"Alessandra…your pregnant. Your in labor."

"That' impossible-" Alessandra was not in the mood for jokes and neither was Scott.

"Your in Labor."

_To be continued….._

**A/N: Okay only one last chapter left. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and series. Time to wrap it up. Thanks for reading and your reviews.**

_**From this moment, by Shania Twain and Here and now by Luther Vandross. Sorry if this chapter was so long.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, sorry but I've been typing this thing for weeks and I have been putting the damn thing off im really lazy. This is the last chapter and the ending of the Cover/ Uncover Seires. I hope everyone enjoyed it and the only way Im bringing this back is with HIGH DEMAND. Thanks to thoes who have read and reviewed I made some pretty good home gurlz from this series. ( Nef, patnash, Princ) School started back another semeter at college *rollseyes* . Soooo until the muses call my name and grab my attention......later...**

**xoxo**

-Happy?? In Love???-

"What! In Labor?" Jordan was not taking in what her father said seriously. "Dad-are your sure?" Jordan could tell by her father's voice that he was freaking out. "Ok-…..did u want me to come down there?…..alright……alright…..bye." She looks up at her friends. "My mom just went into labor?"

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Wait, Aly is preggers?" Chansey had to make sure she heard right. "I mean I notice she was gettin a bit thick around the edges but preggers? Whoa."

"Yes, Cam, you mind giving me a ride?"

Cameron nods his head. "No problem I'll get the car."

"I'll come with you." McKenzie said following Cameron.

Candice and Mark were both notified of the great news but decide to stay for their guest at the reception.

Moments later, McKenzie, Jordan, Trey, and Cameron along with Chasney arrived at the hospital. They walked into the room with Alessandra holding a very healthy baby boy.

Trey ran into the arms of his father and mother. "That's a baby."

Scott lifts him up on his lap. "Yeah your little bro, you're a big brother now."

"Oh…yeah?" Trey has a cute little confuse look on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm still the boss around here." Jordan sat next to her mother. The baby boy was cute and had a head full of hair, along with Scott and Alessandra signature dark hair. He was just adorable a healthy 7 pound baby boy, Alessandra finally got her wish God does work in mysterious ways.

Cameron's stomach drop as soon as he was the last one to enter to the room. It was a sudden flash of a dream he had only in reality, the child he created with Mia was gone. He place a warm smile on his face. "Congrats, what's the name?"

Both Alessandra and Scott traded looks. "I don't know?" Scott said. "Carter?"

"No, I dated a guy named Carter, name him Chase." Chasney spoke. Everyone in the room shared a laugh.

"How about….Daren-" Mckenzie said

"No, then he might get tease and they'll call him Karen."

Scott looked at his wife. "What the hell?" He chuckles. "Where did that come from?"

Everyone laugh. Cameron then spoke up. "Alexzander but spell the Z in zander?"

Scott nods his head. "I like it."

Trey claps his hands. "Me too!"

"Okay, Alexzander Carter Hall." Alessandra smiles down at her new born son.

"Great." Jordan turns to her dad. "Credit Card time to go shopping for my baby bro."

"It's almost midnight there are no stores open. Nice try."

"Uh…24 hours Mr. Hall." Jordan sticks out her hand. "Black Card please."

Scott slaps her hand away. "Like I said…nice try."

"Its getting late, so I think we all should get going." Chansey said giving Alessandra a hug.

* * *

After everyone shared their goodbyes, they all headed back to the reception and shared pictures of Alexzander Cater Hall. Both Alessandra's mother and father headed out the next morning to the nearest baby store gathering items for their new grandson. Since their honeymoon wasn't book until tomorrow morning, Candince and Mark headed to the hospital to see the Hall's latest's addition to their family. While outside on his cell phone, Mark stood next to Cameron.

The poor boy throat went dry. "Gotta go, I'll see you when you get up here…later. Hey."

"Hey." He was glaring not in a mean way but a soul searching way. "So…you and daughter?"

Cameron still had a bit of a scare in him but McKenzie's name made him smile. "What about her?"

Mark knew he was Shawn son's and ignore the cocky tone in his voice. "Dating, your dating Kenny?"

"Yup."

"Look Cam, don't get all comfortable alright, I'll cut the protective father act if ya chill out on the cocky punk shit."

Cameron removed his hat. "Sure-Sorry. Yea were dating."

"Was it your idea for her to go to LA?"

"No sir that's something all on her own. But, we just started dating three weeks ago maybe less than that." Cameron spoke.

Mark just starred at him. "Cameron, I only have one thing to say. And that it you keep her happy, do anything out of the ordinary I am gonna do something to ya body out of tha ordinary…get it."

"Got it."

Mark smirk. "I knew you, you didn't have any other choice kid. Also, I wanna know how in the world are you two gonna do this with ya Your going back to school in August?"

While Mark conversated with Cameron outside, everyone inside was in for a surprise. Scott was the first person to see him standing in the door way.

"Hey, don't be shy come in Oliver."

He enter the room with a huge bag of baby toys, wipes, blankets, and much more. He placed his bag on the table along with the other items. "Hey everyone."

Everyone in the room greeted back. "Wanna see your baby brother?" Alessandra smiled.

"Sure." He said nervously. As he held the infant in his arms he also felt welcomed within the room. While holding Carter, Oliver almost shed a tear. Holding a baby, something so small but yet is so big to their lives had an effect on him. His thoughts differed back to his mother…Rebecca. Unlike many other unsuccessful events, Oliver had tried his best to bond and have a conversation with Rebecca but she wasn't up for it. Maybe one day she'll come around. **_He'll just have to pray that she would._**

* * *

That same morning, Hunter boreded his plane to Colorado. Before he did, he had breakfast with his family and kiss his two leading ladies of his life goodbye. As he watch the clouds draft by him, Hunter only had hope that this time the treatment would work. Stephanie agreed to fly out to see him when she and Murphy could. He was going to hate not seeing his baby daughter first day of school. He leans his head back and only think happy thoughts…fast forward his mind 90 days or 60 days if he made grate progress. Hunter then leans back and places the ear phones in his ear and sighs. "Third times a charm."

* * *

The WWE was in Atlanta for Monday night Raw. It was a Sunday and Shawn had arrived already around noon at his hotel. He said goodbye to the kids and Rebecca who just laid in the bed. It was the crack of dawn who could blame her? During the flight, Shawn knew he was being unreasonable but stubborn HBK felt like him old self again. Shawn laid on his back of the hotel room and starred at the ceiling fan above him. As he sat there in silence he realized maybe this was all the karma he did to other people in his past. The showstopper jumps at the vibration of his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Nef, sorry I missed your call, what's up?"

"Nothing, much just felt like talking to you sweetheart that's all."

Nef runs her manicured nails through her black hair. "Okay…what's on your mind?"

"Everything, I'm in Atlanta two days before a show which isn't normal at for me at all…I really needed to get out of the house."

"Wait, your in town? I live in Atlanta Shawn I am so coming to visit you where you at boy?"

Shawn chuckled. "I-I don't think that's a great ideal. But trust me-"

Nef rolls her eyes. "Shawn, I'm a better listener in person besides, I wouldn't mind seeing that handsome face of yours."

And he thought he had charm. "I'm at the 683 peachtree at Indigo hotel."

Nef eyes widen. "Ooooo fancy, I'll be there in thirty."

**_Closing his cell slowly... Shawn could only think was this a good or bad idea._**

* * *

"Kevin, where are we going?" Krystal asked her husband.

"A trip."

"Where?" Krystal watched as Kevin pulled out their Louis Vuitton suit cases.

"Tropical weather, beaches, just pack." Kevin said before entering their walk in closet.

"What about the kids? How long are we going to-"

"Shhh." Kevin's fingers press lightly on his wife's lips. "Just pack baby."

Krystal had never seen Kevin this exciting before. "Kevin....( He stop what he was doing) I love you."

"I love you." He slaps her on the ass. "Get back to packin."

**_Krystal did as she was told. From then on, that's the way it was going to be a smlie on her man's face and never a frown...she's gonna keep it that way no matter who are who comes from the past to attepmt to ruin this....Nash love is forever_**

* * *

Rebecca didn't know how long Shawn was going to be gone and she felt pretty sure of herself that he wouldn't miss her. But deep down inside, the dark haired female could only pray that her husband come to senses. With Channye at her own place and both Cameron and Chasney leaving for school, Hayden was the only one she had left in the house. She rolled her eyes thinking about how it was just going to be her and Hayden and maybe Shawn in the seven bedroom estate. The sound of the doorbell made the former dancer come out of her thoughts.

"I think it's only fair that you give me an answer…how come you gave me away?"

Rebecca folds her arms and could barley look into the eyes of his first born child. "Oliver…I didn't want it to happen this way."

"What you expect and how did you think it'll turn out? You think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Oliver-"

"And what is soooo funny to me, is that you let it go on for so long and all the time you knew I was right under your nose." Oliver was almost in tears. "You knew I was three hours away."

"I knew Scott would never leave Dana, at least right away. Plus I couldn't handle a kid on my own. Either way it went, you were gonna go to a foster home Oliver. I'd rather give my sister who I thought I can trust full custody of you instead of Texas-"

"Well…" Oliver gave her a sarcastic smirk. "I didn't ask to come here-"

Rebecca was furious at his tome. "Watch your tone."

Oliver chuckles. "Well I'm sorry I came and bothered you….I'll let you go back to your perfect life with your perfect family."

Walking away, Rebecca noticed Oliver had Alessandra's SUV. She did nothing but roll her eyes and walked back inside of her estate.

_**Oliver was grown and maybe one day she'll come around and deal with him later. But right now, she had to get her family back in the house and Shawn to fall in love with her all over again. Rebecca races up stairs and begins to pack she figured if she catch the next flight to Atlanta it will save her marriage.**_

* * *

Later that day, Cameron and McKenzie were laying out on the pool side of Cameron's home. The two watched the afternoon sun beam down on the Texas green grass, he kisses her ear. "I still cannot believe you were so cocky to my dad and still alive.

"What? He said I was cocky?. "Cameron smlies. "Cool."

"Yea he did, but he brought some questions up tho. What about us? I know your going back to Texas State." She pouts.

Cameron nods. "Yeah, me and Tristin are going back and I think Oliver is too." He looks to his girl. "Your gonna be the only loser left in Houston."

"Whatever am not. Jordan not's going to school right away."

"Your a loser right along with her." He laughs. "Kidding, look I love Texas state but I love you even more and if it has to come down to it...well see what happends."

The red head turns to him. "I don't like the sound of that." There was a slinet for five seconds. "But I don't want to do something that you don't want to do Cam."

"I'll make a promise to stay out of trouble. Some how you captured a heart of a former player and you made me all yours."

McKenzie kissed him. "I love you."

He removes a McKenzie's long red locks behind her back. "I've been in love with you."

**She believes him, he changed for her...now they are one...with love**

_xoxo_

_The End_


End file.
